Super Hero Daikago
by Subaru Hikari
Summary: Quando membros de organizações vencidas são revividos e se reúnem num novo e poderoso grupo formado por um ser que negou seu bom caminho no passado, cabe a um grupo de jovens de restabelecerem a justiça pelo universo e em suas aventuras vão contar com a ajuda de outros heróis dispostos a ajuda-los. Mas as aventuras deles poderão ter surpresas inesperadas...
1. Introdução

Algo que me fez criar esta historia é aquele site social que era muito popular em nosso pais e que muitos tinham um perfil lá para fazer amizades(e inimizades),participar de comunidades de assuntos variados e ainda brincar em aplicativos de games, que eram da mesma forma destes gratuitos e pagos que sempre encontramos em sites do gênero. Falo do Orkut, aquela mania online criada em 2004 por um membro do Google natural da Turquia, Orkut Büyükkökten, que era da divisão de engenharia da companhia. Na mesma época, nem existia Facebook, Twitter, Instagram e até mesmo Google +, mas o Orkut foi criado para desenvolver estes que foram logo seus sucessores mundialmente mais famosos.

Quando criado, o site social teve muitos inscritos dos EUA, mas foi no Brasil em que o site se tornou popular. Um ano após a criação, existiam cerca de 10 mil perfis de pessoas brasileiras inscritas no site e esta quantidade começou a aumentar entre 2006 e 2008, o suficiente para o pais ser o líder de usuários cadastrados então. Mas havia também muita gente que vive em países asiáticos como Japão, China e Coreia do Sul, mas o numero de cadastrados destes países eram baixos.

Uma coisa que fez o Orkut ser famoso pelo mundo são os perfis fakes. Estes tipos de perfis, criados por pessoas, representam diversos personagens de TV, como também de cinema, HQs e até de fanfictions. Mas a criação de perfis assim custavam problemas para o Google, cujo alguns usuários criavam fakes para insultar pessoas reais e até ameaca-las de morte. Caso isso, a administração do Orkut deletava o perfil, mas numa hora este voltava. Mas diante destes problemas, muitos perfis de fake eram criados para participar de brincadeiras de RPGs, ou seja, personagens que participavam de aventuras. Também estes fakes interagiam com outros para outras coisas boas, como criação de grupos sobre musica, TV e cinema, e também para romances - estes, muitas vezes, eram parte dos RPGs, pois geravam filhos que eram também fakes, em perfis separados, mas em alguns casos os fakes brigariam e encerrassem romances por diversas coisas, incluindo um mal entendido de offs. Um exemplo: alguém criava um fake com um personagem baseado num anime favorito meu: Choudenji Robo Combattler V. O fake podia ser um do protagonista, Hyoma Aoi. Este Hyoma participava num grupo em que interagia com outros fakes de outros animes e podia formar equipes, podendo ter nesta equipe um Seiya de CDZ, um Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach, uma Mai de YuGiOh Duel Monsters, e um Masaru Daimon de Digimon Savers(ou Marcus, para o sofrido publico americano que nunca viu uma serie original de Digimon na TV, tendo que se contentar com as americanizações). Dai que vem a diversão: as aventuras deixavam as imaginações aumentarem e dependendo da historia, os personagens podiam ter milhares de desfechos diferentes do que os originais tiveram nas suas series de TV e mangas. No Brasil, fakes de animes eram bastante comuns, mas também houveram fakes de personagens de series de Tokusatsu. E por ai que vem a ideia da minha fanfic!

Com o advento da possibilidade de ver episódios de series que passavam anos atras na extinta Rede Manchete(ou em outros canais abertos) em sites como o YouTube,e também a aquisição de DVDs (não)oficiais destas mesmas, muitas vezes com dublagem falha e indo para o audio original japones por um tempo, surgiam vários e vários fakes de offs fãs de Tokusatsu, para transmitir a emoção de interpretar seus heróis ou vilões favoritos no site, em grupos. Series como Jaspion, Changeman, Flashman, Metalder, Spielvan, Ultraseven e até de Patrine tinham fakes, apesar de alguns criarem para causar problemas a fakes que interpretam de verdade. Com o surgimento dos fakes de Tokusatsu, foram desenvolvidos grupos que pudessem junta-los, mas o mais promissor foi a Tokuland, criado por uma fake baseada na personagem Marie Utahime, do filme do seriado de Super Sentai Dekaranger, adaptado fora do Japão como o programa Power Rangers SPD. Criado em 2008, o grupo foi formado para reunir o máximo de fakes de muitas franquias de Tokusatsu, podendo ser de Power Rangers também. Mensalmente, as administradoras, todas também de series Sentai, criavam tópicos sobre noticias de tokusatsu e também de cultura japonesa, e tinham também competições de enquetes para escolher quem seria a capa de um mês na comunidade. No entanto, a offa da Marie é uma jovem que ama a cultura japonesa, como também é atenta com a cultura de entretenimento mundial(posso até chama-la de inteligente, enquanto muitos a chamam de nerd),e como que ela sabia mexer bem no Photoshop, as capas eram muito bem feitas. Havia também uma fake chamada Nanami Nono, baseada na personagem de mesmo nome de Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger. Ela era muito rigorosa com regras, apesar de ser da mesma offa, mas ela era considerada pelos demais como uma mãe, e aquela que popularizou o termo de fakes de tokusatsus no Orkut pelo Brasil.

Em 2011, o Orkut começou a evoluir, e também veio mais aplicativos e muitos novos fakes, em sua maioria de series daquele período de Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Ultraman, Power Rangers e Garo. Também começaram a surgir os fakes de um fenômeno chamado K-Pop, antes de sucesso apenas na Coreia do Sul nacionalmente. Os fakes deste tipo de musica eram como os tokusatsus, mas eles se juntavam apenas em grupos do assunto e não interagiam com os demais de outros tipos. Também começaram a surgir fakes de J-Pop, em resposta aos de K-Pop, devido ao sucesso da vinda de cantores do gênero em eventos de anime. Neste caso, fakes de J-Pop infelizmente eram em menor numero, sendo feitos por fãs que amam grupos como Arashi, SMAP, Exile, Perfume e até o grupo de J-Rock Versalles. Outro grupo popular japonês, o AKB48, raramente tinham fakes no site representando-as, mas as que existiam, eram várias baseadas na líder daquela época(Minami Takahashi, vulgo Takamina)e também de Minami Minegishi, Mariko Shinoda, Mayu Watanabe, Yuko Oshima e até uma de Jurina Matsui. Infelizmente elas não tiveram êxito.

Mas em Julho de 2014, após quase 10 anos de sua criação, Google anuncia o fim do Orkut, e no Brasil este fim foi importante devido a popularidade do Facebook. Em Setembro do mesmo ano, o site encontra o fim previsto e os mais de 200.000 fakes de inúmeros tipos foram derrotados e deixados num eixo, acabando com suas diversões. E se o site continuasse até hoje, o numero de fakes seria melhor, ainda mais com a popularidade de filmes baseados em heróis dos EUA, dos animes shoujos e yaois, dos doramas protagonizados por cantores japoneses, e do K-Pop, que em nosso pais tem seu status de sensação do momento. Na minha opinião, o Orkut só foi popular no Brasil pelos fakes.

Não consigo deixar de lembrar daqueles dias em que eu queria tanto acessar os fakes que eu tinha para interagir com outros. Cheguei a até viver com eles, e eu chorava com decisões, ria muito com as piadas, e ficava bravo com os desentendimentos. Nós, humanos, nos divertimos e ficamos tristes, e nossas vidas são como teatro: um belo espetáculo! Com uma forte lembrança que a cada dia permanece na minha mente, eu preferi desenvolver esta fanfic que se baseie nos dias dos fakes, de uma forma mais dinâmica, com uma história que ira fazer qualquer um se divertir, de ficar com medo, de se emocionar, e também de sentir a magia. Este momento eu queria ter feito ha anos, mas compromissos de mim mesmo, incluindo a criação de outras series originais minhas(quase todas não concluídas ainda, por falta de ideias)e de minhas rotinas pessoais, me fizeram adiar o desenvolvimento da serie. Creio que vai ser a hora de eu começar a serie, porque se não fosse o Orkut, não teríamos na verdade outros sites sociais. E também não teríamos também a vontade de criar fanfics.

Nesta serie, eu colocarei inúmeros personagens de várias franquias(sim, eu vou colocar vários e vários personagens de linhas e series únicas);mas como que existiam milhares de fakes cujo só conheço apenas centenas, vou inserir apenas os personagens que vi. Contudo, vou inserir novos personagens, que teriam fakes caso o site Orkut continuasse. Expandir sua historia e desenvolver um universo da uma experiencia grande ao escritor, mas vai depender de qual tipo de desenvolvimento seus personagens terão, porque o roteiro é a única forma que possa dar um inicio, meio e final para um ou mais personagens. Não me esqueço disso. Colocar mais de 200 personagens apenas não é tarefa fácil, pois exige ainda pesquisas e ainda a obrigação de ver as series de origem deles. Só então é possível colocar bem num RPG e interpreta-lo como se fosse uma nova serie baseada no seu herói e vilão favorito. Haverá também personagens não-tokusatsu, mas só lendo a história você ira saber quem serão eles. É uma surpresa!

Puxa, enfim estou cansado de escrever tanto, porque eu gosto de ir direto para historias. Não sou daqueles que fazem grandes explicações devido ao sangue de ação que tenho. Ansioso eu não estou, mas a calma é importante para eu seguir em frente e ter o momento de colocar as aventuras de um grupo de jovens possuidores de poderes próprios, que se unem para enfrentar uma organização criado pelos mais mortais vilões de series com a ajuda de heróis famosos e que nas suas épocas foram as esperanças da Terra contra impérios, seitas, clãs, alienígenas, e até criminosos que usavam de conhecimentos científicos para cumprir seus planos. São coisas comuns, bizarras, e até divertidas que compõem os Tokusatsus. Á luta!


	2. Apresentação dos Personagens Principais

A cidade de Tokuland se localiza em Tokyo, no Japão, sendo uma das mais prosperas e econômicas cidades do pais. Aos diversos que moram neste lugar possuem boas condições de vida e, mesmo como em qualquer outra cidade do mundo, cada habitante pensa e age de várias formas, podendo ser educados ou não. Contudo, a cidade desde algum tempo sofre repentinos ataques de monstros, que surgem para promover destruições e atos horripilantes á indefesos. Eles pertencem a um grupo oculto nomeado Sindicato das Trevas. Este tipo de sindicato foi formado por vilões de outras organizações, impérios, seitas, clãs ou mesmo facções criminosas que sofreram suas derrotas em seus períodos de atividades por super heróis que protegiam o Japão e o mundo contra quaisquer planos causados, em que os mesmos ainda consideravam o planeta Terra como uma valiosa joia azul.

Mesmo com novas gerações surgindo de heróis, a luta entre o bem e o mal continua. Cinco amigos, cientes sobre o Sindicato das Trevas, decidiram proteger Tokuland contra esta impensável união de maldosos, para que eles não evolua as suas ameaças ao mundo também. Estes jovens são sucessores de grandes heróis que no passado nos protegiam contra as forças do mal e juraram fazer o mesmo nos dias atuais. E nestes amigos que nós podemos confiar!

* * *

 **Nozomu Taiga – Ultraman Zero**

Para Nozomu Taiga, parte de sua vida foi de perdas. Ele teve uma infância muito complicada. Seus pais foram mortos quando completou 11 anos, e depois, autoridades não conseguiram encontrar os culpados. Então, ele teve que continuar com seus estudos em dependência de seus outros familiares, para que continue com seus bons desempenhos na escola. Quando fez 24 anos, o peso pela morte dos pais ainda não saiu da mente de Taiga, mas conseguiu seguir na vida como membro de uma nova divisão da EDF chamada Team U-II. Este grupo é um formado apenas por jovens garotas e corajosas, cujo suas vidas são formadas por aventuras. Altamente treinadas, elas formaram este grupo como o segundo grupo feminino feito pela EDF, após o desfecho da primeira formação e o desaparecimento de uma de suas integrantes: Misato Motodaka . Taiga entra ao grupo com a missão de ajudar as garotas, mesmo dando uma diferença masculina. Sua entrada foi a pedidos da atual comandante suprema do EDF, Megumi Iruma, antes comandante do GUTS, outro grupo desmanchado. Ao entrar no Team U-II, conheceu as maquinas e veículos do grupo e se junta a capitã Miki Sachikawa como um detetive.

Mas Taiga tinha outra identidade: quando um monstro gigante surge dos céus e plana na cidade, Taiga usa o Zero Eye, um acessório de seu pulso direito, e o visor do acessório brilha e então o faz se transformar em Ultraman Zero. Na verdade, Zero é um Ultraman que age como uma entidade, mesmo que haja um hospedeiro que assuma sua forma, e em qualquer luta, o hospedeiro que se transformou pode se comunicar com ele como se fosse um subconsciente com vida própria. Nozomu Taiga foi o homem escolhido para ser o hospedeiro humano de Zero depois de ter sua vida salva de um grave acidente aéreo. Juntos, os dois protegem a Terra contra qualquer causa demoníaca feita por Belial, um Ultraman maligno que faz parte do Sindicato das Trevas.

 **Kotaro Nogami – Kamen Rider New Den-O**

Os Imagins são formas de vida que foram desenvolvidas num futuro distante, mas com suas formas físicas sendo eliminadas devido a alterações no passado, que os deixaram dependentes em seus pensamentos e apenas restando aos mesmos a possiblidade de penetrar nas vidas de outros como a única forma de manterem vivos. Um grupo destas criaturas viajaram de volta até o ano de 2007 por influencia de um desconhecido humano chamado apenas de Kai, que criou esta união de Imagins com uma forma de descobrir algo que se chama Ponto de Junção, e que este ponto esta presente em 2007. Ao conseguirem alcançar este ano, o homem e os Imagins iniciaram uma estratégia de devastação numa forma de possuir as mentes de pessoas, e depois recuperarem suas formas originárias do futuro. Ao mesmo tempo, quatro destes Imagins notaram que a humanidade teria problemas sociais se uma quantidade certa de dominados fossem fortalecer as formas de vida, e então preferiram desistir das ações de Kai e resolveram se rebelar contra ele. Os quatro Imagins - Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros e Ryutaros - ganharam consciência própria, mesmo estes sendo também monstros, e decidem lutar por um futuro melhor; mas para isso, eles se aliaram a um jovem chamado Ryotaro Nogami, que possui na sua alma o chamado Ponto Singular, que significa que é uma pessoa que pode controlar os Imagins a vontade. Com este dote, ele pode se transformar em Kamen Rider Den-O, considerado para Momotaros e seus amigos como o defensor do futuro.

Com a inusitada ajuda de uma jovem apenas chamada de Hana(que também é uma Ponto Singular, mas sem vontade de controlar Imagins devido ao seu futuro),e de um outro jovem chamado Yuuto Sakurai, instigado pelo desaparecimento do noivo de Airi Nogami que tinha o mesmo nome, e que também é um Kamen Rider chamado Zeronos e auxiliado por Deneb, Den-O defendeu o presente, o passado, e o futuro, contra os Imagins malvados e Kai, que foi derrotado mesmo causando constantes alterações de sua vida no futuro e ainda de seus amigos. Mas a sua vida daqui para frente seria de grandes mudanças: surge então seu neto Kotaro Nogami, que também é um Ponto Singular e ao ter o contato com um novo Imagin chamado Teddy, ele se transforma no Kamen Rider New Den-O, com habilidades similares ao original, mas com a capacidade de se fundir com Teddy. Como o New Den-O, Kotaro segue os passos de seu avo Ryotaro e ao saber da existência de novos Imagins destruidores de consciência, ele viaja até o ano de 2008 para impedir uma inédita ameaça destes, agora desenvolvida por Shiro, auto-julgado o lorde dos Imagins. A luta contra este lorde, que se transformava em Kamen Rider Hijack, foi dura, mas Kotaro vence, salvando o futuro novamente. Só que seu subsequente retorno ao passado o influenciou a viver na nossa realidade, depois de conhecer seu avo em sua época mais jovem e de sua sobrinha Hana, que se tornou Kohana devido ao surgimento de diferentes trilhos de seu trem particular, o DenLiner.

Alguns anos mais tarde, o jovem Kotaro percebe que o presente influencia no futuro, mas que a nossa época esta cada vez mais sendo atacada por coisas muito aquém dos Imagins. Como um herói de verdade, ele precisa entender que o bem e o mal tem uma luta que infelizmente jamais vai acabar.

 **Andy Hoshikawa – Five Cyan**

Filho de Gaku Hoshikawa, um renomado cientista membro da organização cientifica DIC(abreviação de Densha Invention Center – Centro de Invenções Densha) e líder de um dos mais memoráveis grupos de Super Sentai, o Chikyu Sentai Fiveman, e da falecida mãe Sayuri Takagi, que morreu quando o filho tinha apenas dois anos, Andy Hoshikawa conseguiu superar uma infância triste devido a ausência da mãe e se tornou um dos mais estudiosos estudantes da conceituada escola elemental Moroboshi. Na sua adolescência, após se graduar, ele decidiu se inscrever na Universidade de Tokyo para cursar Fotografia, ao contrário de seu pai, de seus tios e de sua avó adotiva Kaoru Shiba, que pensaram que Andy seria um sucessor de Gaku como um professor de Ciências. Logo ele se torna um freelancer de uma agencia de noticias de Tokuland, a Ore Shinbun, especializada em vários assuntos e por onde trabalha todas as semanas. Além de seu trabalho, ele também é namorado da jovem Amy Ozu, a mais nova filha da mística família Ozu, responsável por artes magicas. Quando surge o perigo, Andy usa a imbatível tecnologia de sua família para se transformar no sexto Fiveman, Five Cyan.

 **Amy Ozu – Magi Violet**

Amy é a filha única de Tsubasa Ozu, um boxeador profissional e mestre em alquimia, e membro da própria equipe de Super Sentai de sua família, os Magirangers, como Magi Yellow, e de Koume Kodou, apelidada como Umeko, uma dedicada policial da mais avançada força de segurança do Japão, a SPD(abreviação de Space Police Dekaranger – Policia Espacial Dekaranger). Desde pequena, Amy foi treinada pelos seus pais, tanto em técnicas policiais quanto em alquimia, para se tornar uma heroína ao crescer. Issamu Ozu, avo de Amy e pai de Tsubasa, preferiu que ela fosse uma Magiranger também, abrigando o poder do santo magico Liligel, que concede ao seu representante o poder da criatividade. Ela se torna a Magi Violet, a maga violeta. Ao terminar seus estudos, ela consegue seu sonhado emprego de confeiteira e então é auxiliar de gerencia de uma confeitaria próxima de sua casa. Ela também é namorada de Andy Hoshikawa, na qual conheceu quando crianças. Mesmo dentro ou fora de batalhas, Amy é uma jovem com personalidade elegante e gosta de fazer amizades; e infelizmente odeia que outras garotas da mesma idade dela se aproximem de Andy.

 **Geki Jumonji – Policial do Espaço Gavan Type-G**

Antes membro da organização não-governamental SARD, Geki Jumonji é um jovem que desde criança sonhava em ser um notável herói que defende pessoas contra diversos crimes. Depois de salvar uma segurança do ataque surpresa de um impiedoso megalomaníaco de nome Zan Vard, que pretendia reviver um antigo grupo criminoso chamado Makuu, Geki é levado ao planeta Bird por cortesia do capitão da policia intergaláctica Gavan, ninguém menos que o homem que salvou o universo justamente contra a Makuu. Percebendo nele um grande potencial para integrar a organização policial, Gavan treina o jovem e depois de meses, Jumonji se torna um novo Policial do Espaço: Gavan Type-G, com uma armadura parecida com a que Gavan usa em suas missões, mas com tecnologia aprimorada. Agora como policial, o jovem vence Zan Vard e então dedica toda a sua vida a luta contra o mal, na qual ele considera o seu hobby.


	3. Aqueles Que Lutam Pela Amizade

**Esta história foi feita para divertir seus leitores. Infelizmente não tenho pretensões de violar os direitos reservados aos autores originais das series inclusas em Super Hero Daikago.**

 **Ultraman é uma marca registrada pertencente a Tsuburaya Productions**

 **Kamen Rider, Super Sentai e Metal Hero são marcas registradas pertencentes a Toei Company.**

* * *

 **Episódio 1: Aqueles Que Lutam Pela Amizade**

Escola Elemental Moroboshi

É emitido o sinal de dispensa dos alunos depois de um dia de aulas letivas. Todos os estudantes saem da escola indo em direção aos seus lares, principalmente uma das mais estudiosas de sua turma: Caitlin Hinata, uma menina de 10 anos que é filha de um pai japonês e de uma mãe australiana, infelizmente morta. Tendo conhecimento em muitas coisas, Hinata sempre é elogiada pelos seus amigos e até mesmo pela escola. Ao sair do portão da escola, ela se encontra com seu pai: Retsu Fukami, um praticante de Kempo estilo Jyuken. Normalmente Hinata volta para sua casa sozinha, mas hoje Retsu decide busca-la.

Hinata: Papai! - a menina sorri ao ver seu pai. Sorrindo, Retsu se agacha e abraça a filha.

Retsu: Filha, como foi a aula de hoje? Deve ter superado mais uma vez todos de sua turma.

Hinata: Que nada. Não foram anunciadas as primeiras provas deste período de Ichigakki ainda e pensa que logo anunciou as provas.

Retsu: É que sempre me preocupo com sua inteligência. Nada contra você, mas é muito raro uma menina da sua idade ser a mais aplicada de uma escola. – a filha ri.  
Hinata: Gosto de manter deste jeito. Estudar para aprender como é este mundo e o meio por onde vivemos.

Retsu: Hum.

Hinata: Diga porque veio me buscar hoje.

Retsu: Fui renovar minha matricula na SCRTC minutos atrás. Antes eu pensei em deixar a escola devido aos meus impulsos com o Jyuken que possuo, mas mudei de ideia e vou continuar. Talvez se o mestre Sha-fu vesse eu saindo de lá, não iria gostar e também eu seria retirado dos Gekirangers.

Hinata: Sei. (Você quer é agir sozinho para vingar a Ronny-san daquela morte misteriosa dela. Papai, quando a Ronny-san morreu, você passou a ter um estereotipo muito diferente num piscar de olhos. E as suas sessões de depressão deste jeito ficaram frequentes, rejeitando todas as consolações até de seu irmão Gou. Você infelizmente se tornou um pai triste e fácil de ser rejeitado) – pensou a filha, a respeito de seu pai, enquanto andam em direção a sua casa.

Ao chegarem a uma rua que se encerra com uma ligação a uma escadaria publica atrás de protetores de ferro, na qual eles tem acesso a casa de ambos em uma outra rua á frente, o jovem Kazari aparece no meio da escadaria, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Retsu: Kazari! – Retsu protege a filha.

Hinata: Como que se atreve a aparecer no nosso caminho enquanto estávamos rumo ao nosso lar? – perguntou a filha, mantendo seus olhos ao Greed. O jovem, virando seu boné para a frente, faz um sorriso fraco.

Kazari: Engraçado ainda não ter uma noção de como eu sou, pequenina formiguinha Caitlin Hinata.

Retsu: Vai! Insulta ela que quebro seus ossos. – ameaçou o pai.

Kazari: Mas que pai bobão você é. Hahahaha, se você não fosse Geki Blue, os dois estariam no inferno. – disse o Greed, deixando Retsu Fukami enfurecido.

Hinata: Nós dois não temos medo de você.

Retsu: Devia agir como se fosse um lutador de verdade se tivesse juntado a aquela Sociedade das Trevas.

Kazari: Aquela Sociedade das Trevas tem gente demais para um Greed que tem pensamentos diferentes do que aquele responsável que você conhece muito bem como Kurokishi Rio.

Retsu: Juro que você não seria bobão como é.

Kazari: Idiota! Eu sei me cuidar mesmo tendo na minha cola uma insistente chamada Mezool. Porém, como que logo eu expliquei que não sou um infantil, vou encara-los no jeitinho mais simplório de sempre. – Kazari faz um assovio e do lado de Retsu surge mais um de seus monstros Yummys, Neko Yummy, que possui uma aparência de um gato. O monstro ataca o pai sem que ele perceba, devido a habilidade veloz que cada Yummy de Kazari possui. Hinata da um passo para trás e tropeça ao chão.

Retsu: Kazari, você me paga! – disse Retsu, que deitado ataca o monstro com um soco na cara enquanto este tentaria um corte com suas garras muito afiadas.

Hinata: Papai! – Hinata chama pelo pai, e ela se levanta. Retsu se aproxima dela, uma vez que a filha sempre possui uma atenção boa em momentos de perigo.

Kazari: Neko Yummy vai cuidar de vocês enquanto irei comprar um cigarro numa loja mais próxima que tiver a venda. Quando voltar, talvez os dois podem não  
estarem mais vivos. – fazendo um outro sorriso fraco, o jovem Greed desaparece com uma coluna de vento, enquanto Neko Yummy olha para os dois com sua selvageria.

Hinata: Que monstro feio!

Retsu: Vou dar um jeito nele. – sempre equipado com suas luvas especiais Geki Changers, Retsu empunha suas mãos a sua frente. – Rugir! O Poder das Bestas! Beast On! – fazendo uma pose com suas mãos, Retsu eleva seu Qi e se transforma em Geki Blue. – Fique num abrigo filha. – mandou o pai agora transformado em Geki Blue. Hinata respeita o dizer e fica atrás de um poste. Começando a luta, o herói de traje azul executa diversos socos e chutes, mas estes não acertam Neko Yummy. Quando Retsu salta num muro a sua esquerda e aplica uma voadora com chute no oponente, o monstro o surpreende com um corte. Escondida no post em que consegue ver a luta, Hinata fica boquiaberta e começa a rezar pelo pai. Derrubado, Geki Blue se levanta. – Geki Tonfa! – Geki Blue anuncia sua arma própria: uma tonfa. Ele usa a arma para continuar atacando o Yummy com diversas pancadas em diferentes curvas. Desta vez, os movimentos acertam o monstro e em seguida este surpreende o herói com um corte feito com a força dos ventos. Geki Blue é derrubado novamente, mas desta vez ele se destransforma.

Hinata: Papai! – a menina corre até o pai caído. Com sangue em sua barriga, ele se levanta, mesmo apresentando pouca dificuldade devido aos cortes. – Continue lutando, papai.

Retsu: Como que estes monstros são mais fortes do que os convencionais...é a falta de experiência de confrontar um oponente que não era associado ao Akugata que não tenho.

Hinata olha para o monstro, que se aproxima dos dois, enquanto suas garras brilham mesmo com o céu nublado, que pedem sangue. A menina não demonstra um medo e protege o pai, enquanto Neko Yummy continua se aproximando. Mas, de repente, um raio vindo por trás é disparado ao seu peito. Retsu e Hinata estranham do ocorrido, até que os dois olham para trás e encontram um amigo deles, mas não apenas um simples amigo. Ele é na verdade o Policial do Espaço Gavan Type-G, membro da importante União da Policia Intergaláctica. Hinata sorri a ele.

Hinata: É o Gavan Type-G. Nós temos ajuda!

Retsu: Sabia que sempre teria alguém que gosta de ser amigo de nós dois. – Retsu respira aliviado.

Gavan Type-G: Retsu e Hinata. Tomara que estejam bem. Como sempre sabemos, Kazari é um cara que não perde tempo pra fazer besteiras.

Retsu: Tem toda a razão. Ainda to ferido e veja só o sangue que perdi. – o segundo Gavan olha para o corte que aparece na região da barriga do homem, manchando ainda o uniforme azul. – Melhor eu ir para o hospital. E nunca quero que algo piore comigo.

Gavan Type-G: Vai lá enquanto eu acabo com esta criatura aqui. – ao concordarem, Hinata e Retsu se afastam e vão até o hospital mais próximo por onde estão. – Sobrou apenas você e eu. – disse o herói de armadura metálica ao Yummy deixado por Kazari. Então Gavan Type-G prossegue a batalha com um salto. – G-Bomber! – o herói executa uma voadora em direção do monstro, o acertando com suas duas mãos simultâneas. – Gavan Kick! – em seguida, o herói ainda no ar faz uma outra voadora, desta vez com um chute esquerdo cruzado ao oponente. O impacto derruba Neko Yummy.

Neko Yummy: Ghhhhhhhhh! – o monstro deixado por Kazari faz um grunhido. Sem perda de tempo, Gavan Type-G empunha sua poderosa arma: a Laser Blade. O herói energiza sua espada com feixes elétricos. Depois ele corre até o monstro e aplica um chute em sua barriga, que o faz ser levado até a escadaria na frente. Então o policial do espaço executa um salto com sua espada e executa um corte ao pousar, no monstro.

Gavan Type-G: Great Dynamic!- Gavan Type-G anuncia o ataque especial com sua Laser Blade, e o corte acerta em cheio o monstro, que sofre dores agonizantes e logo em segundos se explode. Virando pó, o monstro deixa em suas cinzas um conjunto de três medalhas cinzentas.- Core Medals! Não sei porque os monstros do Kazari continuam expondo estas medalhas quando morrem. – depois de coletar as medalhas, Gavan Type-G se destransforma, revelando então seu alter-ego Geki Jumonji.

* * *

U-Block

Abaixo de uma zona de condomínios presentes numa região do bairro de Suitani existe a base U-Block, em que pertence ao Team U-II. Neste momento se inicia uma nova sessão de treinamento no salão de tiro. Blocos com desenhos de um boneco com miras redondas aparecem em sequencias de diferentes movimentos. Todos estes blocos logo são baleados por tiros laser, caindo em seguida. Os tiros são enviados numa cabine do outro lado, e o jovem Nozomu Taiga é a pessoa que esta executando este treinamento, na qual faz um dia por semana para implementar seus reflexos, mesmo ele sendo o único homem num grupo formado apenas por garotas em substituição de um outro grupo que ha três anos se desfez. Surgem mais blocos com desenhos de boneco e Taiga atira neles. Depois de destruir todos, um barulho é tocado, indicando o termino do treinamento.

Zero Eye: Fascinante, Taiga! Nunca errando como sempre. – disse a voz do Zero Eye em seu pulso direito, emitida por Ultraman Zero.

Taiga: Estou cansado por fazer a mesma coisa com a velha dificuldade de sempre. O orçamento do Team U-II devia se lembrar de colocar uma dificuldade mais alta. A sequencia é fácil de decorar.

Zero Eye: Entendo. Quando o segundo Team U foi feito, a EDF se preocupou na criação de mechas de ataque originais do que fazer outras coisas para aquecer a todos os membros.

Taiga: A Comandante Iruma sabe que sou o único macho no meio de garotas que integram esta sequencia do Team U original, mas ela deve se preocupar mais delas do que eu.

Zero Eye: Ayako e Moga são boas em tiro também e elas ainda sabem da sequencia. Você tem razão para uma necessidade de aumentar a dificuldade, Taiga. Belial esta integrado a esta Sociedade das Trevas e os monstros que ele revive com o Giga Battle Nizer voltam mais fortes, que o fazem pensar duas vezes antes de nós se juntarmos.

Taiga: Não me fale naquele Ultraman do mal. Desde quando se tornei seu hospedeiro, coisas horríveis continuaram a acontecer em minha vida. – sem mais vontade de prosseguir com o treinamento, Taiga repõe a arma laser no suporte junto com os visores oculares transparentes. Então uma das integrantes do Team U-II abre a porta da cabine, se revelando a capitã Miki Sachikawa.

Miki: Taiga, porque não esta mais treinando? – perguntou a jovem capitã, que olha para Taiga.

Taiga: O mesmo de sempre: a sequencia que sei da ponta da língua. Acho que chegou a hora de dar um upgrade nisto.

Miki: Bem que adoraria, mas por enquanto falta dinheiro para implementar aqui o salão. Deve nem ter se esquecido dos nossos mechas, que custaram mais de 10 milhões de ienes cada e sem sobra de troco. – depois de ouvir novamente a explicação da capitã Miki, Taiga cruza seus braços.

Taiga: A EDF pensou bem em diferenciar o grupo do nosso antecessor mesmo. – o jovem senta em uma das cadeiras próximas.

Miki: Falando nas anteriores, eu recebi uma ligação da Anna no começo desta tarde.

Taiga: Ela esta bem?

Miki: Claro que ela tem uma saúde em alta, mas ela avisou que sua irmã Lisa ira se cadastrar no clube de enfermagem da escola dela.

Zero Eye: Lisa Ozaki deseja ser uma enfermeira profissional no futuro. Eu e Taiga percebemos isso quando ela curou com plantas aquela criança, que se não fosse por eu morreria esmagada por uma parte do telhado que estava despedaçando naquele orfanato, por onde ocorreu aquele triste dia para o Team U original. – Nozomu Taiga volta a se lembrar da tragédia de três anos atrás, quando um poderoso monstro chamado Hyper Zetton atacou a Terra, causando uma grande onda de destruições em uma região próxima a Tokuland. Entre as áreas que foram afetadas estava um orfanato, que na verdade era a base secreta do primeiro Team U. Suas sete integrantes ao lado de Taiga lutavam a todo custo contra esta poderosa criatura, que veio ao nosso planeta por vontade própria afim de destruir. Mesmo com os esforços entre todos os membros, todas as opções de enfrentar Hyper Zetton não funcionaram. Ele também foi desafiado por Ultraman Cosmos, cujo seu hospedeiro Musashi Haruno estava presente no momento em que o orfanato foi destruído; mas perante ao imenso poder do monstro, Cosmos foi gravemente ferido, afetando também a saúde de Haruno que foi obrigado a se retirar do combate. Contudo, esta variação do lendário Zetton finalmente é destruída por Taiga, ao assumir sua forma de Ultraman Zero e ainda usando muito mais do que sua força com a raiva que o jovem hospedeiro sentia, ocasionando uma temporária e poderosa mudança na aparência de Zero, o transformando em um novo e indestrutível Ultraman jamais visto até mesmo por diversos outros Ultramen. O próprio Zero não acreditava que a raiva que Taiga tinha para deter Hyper Zetton podia liberar um poder que ele nunca sentiu antes. Um poder que se liberou com a grande amizade que ele tem com o seu hospedeiro, sem confidencia de como era aquilo. Mas depois que o monstro foi derrotado, não havia resquícios de uma amiga de Taiga e sua companheira naquele Team U: Misato Motodaka. Ela desapareceu sem qualquer indicação durante o confronto de Zero. A capitã Anna Ozaki, líder do grupo, começou a sofrer uma imensa depressão, acreditando que Misato poderia ter sido morta durante as devastações, da mesma forma que as outras integrantes ainda pensavam. Depois de desentendimentos, Anna decide desfazer o Team U sem uma ordem direta da EDF, fazendo cada membro restabelecer suas vidas normais. Sua irmã mais nova, Lisa Ozaki, também era integrante do grupo e não gostou desta decisão ruim de sua irmã mais velha. O Team U era a sua oportunidade de se tornar uma enfermeira mesmo sendo uma pré-adolescente. Enquanto o jovem Taiga nunca mais até então deixa de pensar em Misato, nas quais tiveram grandes momentos juntos desde o primeiro dia em que passaram a trabalhar em equipe ao lado das restantes. Somente ele tem um único pensamento: se ela esta bem mesmo não importando o lugar por onde esteja.

Miki: Coitada da Misato. Faz tempo que ela não da nem provas de sua localização. Acho que ela esta...

Taiga: Morta não esta! – interrompeu Nozomu Taiga, rígido. – Ela não esta morta, eu tenho certeza. Já são três míseros anos que nunca mais vemos o rosto dela de perto. Misato era a melhor integrante do primeiro Team U e ainda a mais inteligente. Pensava uma coisa que logo impulsionava as demais para cumprir missões complicadas. Tinha um senso de vontade de lutar que as outras nunca tinham. Depois, quando Hyper Zetton atacou a base do orfanato, veio a tragédia que a fez desaparecer e partindo daquele momento ela não esta mais aqui. Combinei que eu a encontraria um dia e farei tudo para cumprir meu objetivo.

Zero Eye: Anna deve estar preocupada assim como você.

Taiga: Pior. Segundo a Lisa, chegou a ter ataques de esquizofrenia algumas vezes e foi internada. Agora mesmo melhor a Anna vive em dependência de um medicamento. – a explicação do jovem deixa Miki apavorada.

Miki: Queria que Misato não teria desaparecido e minha amiga Anna estaria melhor. Porque quando pensamos de coisas boas sempre vem as ruins? As vezes minha posição de capitã me faz perguntar sobre isso ao lado das minhas responsabilidades.

Taiga: Os radares daqui da base nem sequer conseguem identifica-la. É uma droga! – Taiga bate na mesa ao lado. – Três anos como o hospedeiro de Zero e me ocorre esta tragédia.

Zero Eye: Fique calmo. Como você mesmo disse, Misato deve estar bem. Um dia ela pode retornar por vontade. – disse Zero, consolando o hospedeiro. – Eu também quero que ela volte, sã e salva.

Taiga: Complicado conforme anda as situações, Zero. Com este Sindicato das Trevas atacando a sociedade, surgem obstáculos que dificultam minha missão. Eu odeio perder amigos, da mesma forma de quando meus pais morreram.

Miki: Juro que ouvi como que esta pensando. Como capitã, falo que você, mesmo sendo o único homem num grupo de mulheres, pode fazer bem a diferença. – Miki coloca suas mãos no ombro do oficial. – (Eu não queria a Misato desaparecida)

* * *

Numa outra localidade em Tokuland, a DenLiner passa sobre os trilhos de uma linha de trem que interliga a estação de Iwate com a de Matsuyami. Como sabemos, este metro pode viajar para diversas épocas do tempo utilizando-se de trilhos especiais que ele mesmo produz, como também poder andar sobre trilhos pertencentes em cursos feitos por companhias. No vagão por onde se situa a cafeteria de Naomi, os quatro Taros do bem se divertem jogando um tabuleiro sobre personagens históricos ao lado da menina Kohana, que esta servindo como a moderadora dos turnos deles. Enquanto que a bela atendente com suas mechas finas vermelhas prepara uma jarra de café branco.

Momotaros: Hum... – Momotaros começa a fazer um pensamento, e depois de cinco minutos ele lança seus dois dados no centro do tabuleiro, e respectivamente param nos lados com três esferas e uma esfera. Com isso, o boneco do Taros vermelho pode andar por quatro blocos. Ao cumprir este turno, o boneco chega a um bloco em que dá a chance a ele de fazer uma pergunta aos demais concorrentes. – Agora o bicho pega! Farei uma pergunta e tomara que um responda corretamente.

Urataros: E sem falar errado. Conhecemos como age para vencer enquanto nos tornamos despercebidos. – alertou o Imagin azul a Momotaros.

Kohana: Claro que ele não vai fazer a pergunta de modo errado, porque neste jogo se fazer uma trapaça sera desclassificado na hora. – disse Kohana a Urataros.

Kintaros: Ainda que Momotaros é o que mais venceu no Aventuras da História.

Momotaros: Lá vai! Quem foi os responsáveis pela criação do primeiro avião? – disse Momotaros, perguntando conforme a carta que ele coleta do baralho ao seu lado. Na mesma carta, esta as quatro alternativas mais a resposta certa. Os outros Imagins concorrentes começam a pensar, enquanto a menina coloca suas mãos na sua cintura, olhando para Momotaros insatisfeita.

Kohana: Quais são as alternativas?

Momotaros: Ops! Parece que fiz mancada. Era pra eu ter falado.

Urataros: Ah, ta com medo de que alguém responda a resposta correta e te ultrapasse num eventual turno.

Kintaros: Ele vence sempre desde quando compramos o Aventuras da História. Parece que a sorte ta com ele!

Ryutaros: Como de costume, Momotaros é o espertinho. – Ryutaros vira a primeira carta de seu baralho sem que outros percebam e olha o conteúdo da pergunta, que ele pode fazer se conseguir seu turno. – (Talvez hoje eu viro a mesa, hehehehehehe)

Momotaro: As quatro alternativas são: A) Os Irmãos Chelniv – B)Os Irmãos Newton – C)Os Irmãos Wright – D)Os Irmãos Drummont – dizendo as quatro alternativas, Momotaros coloca a carta virada ao seu lado no tabuleiro e cruza seus braços. – Hora de responderem!

Urataros: Nunca vi esta pergunta antes. – disse o Imagin azul, começando a pensar.

Ryutaros: Este tabuleiro tem mais de 10 mil questões. Das vezes que jogamos, nós enfrentamos apenas 69. – disse o Taros roxo.

Momotaros: Nas cartas das perguntas sempre tem a resposta. Mas como o Ryu disse, ha mais de 10 mil questões neste tabuleiro. E confesso que não vi a alternativa correta.

Kintaros: Vou dar meu strike! É a alternativa D. – Kintaros diz a sua alternativa, mas Momotaros faz um gesto com seu dedo indicador, confirmando que a resposta esta errada.

Urataros: Complicada esta pergunta sobre quais foram os inventores do avião. Se coisas mais dinâmicas fossem aceitas no jogo, mandaria a DenLiner ir até a época em que houve a primeira decolagem pra adivinharmos.

Ryutaros: Odeio responder coisas que ainda não sei, mas aposto que é a C.

Momotaros: É isso ai! Ta certa a resposta. É a C mesmo, que são os Irmãos Wright.

Ryutaros: Yatta! – ao comemorar com seus braços, o Taros roxo obtém seu direito para fazer o próximo turno, enquanto os demais olham para ele.

Kintaros: Como que ele tem a sorte também. – falou o Taros amarelo ao Momotaros, em voz baixa. Ryutaros então lança seus dados, que marcam respectivamente os número entre os dois, dando a possibilidade do boneco dele andar oito casas. Então ele chega a um bloco grande, que é um dos chamados de Batalhas contra Chefes. Na ocasião, o boneco que representa Ryutaros terá que enfrentar uma criatura do Lago Ness, para que possa passar por mais um bloco como turno extra e instantâneo.

Kohana: Não se esqueça. Cada um dos desafiantes devera fazer uma pergunta a você, sendo cinco perguntas ao todo. Se errar três terá que encerrar a batalha e voltar três blocos. – relembrou Kohana a Ryutaros, que agora entende. Mas a porta do outro lado se abre automaticamente, e surge o Imagin azul escuro, Teddy, e seu jovem companheiro Kotaro Nogami.

Kotaro: E ai pessoal? – perguntou Kotaro, cumprimentando os demais que jogam o tabuleiro. – Teddy olha para o tabuleiro e se aproxima com curiosidade.

Teddy: O jogo já começou? – perguntou o Imagin azul escuro para os demais.

Kintaros: Faz um tempo. – Teddy cria uma expressão de tristeza. – Caso queira, espere acabar este jogo e começaremos outro. – explicou Kintaros ao amigo.

Kotaro: Teddy não poderá brincar com vocês agora porque vamos sair em instantes.

Teddy: É você tem certeza! Eu e meu amigão vamos pra Tokuland comprar roupas.

Kohana: Que chique!

Momotaros: Ta querendo paquerar a Erika Yoshizumi? – perguntou Momotaros ao jovem, que engole em seco com a pergunta. Os demais Taros que jogam dão risadas.

Kotaro: Você ama sonhar alto, seu bicho! Pensa que tenho romance com aquela membro das Kamen Rider Girls?

Momotaros: Percebe que você tem um queda por ela. Lembra daquela festa que a Maruko fez em que fomos convidados? Ela esteve lá também e quando ela te ajudou a pegar do chão seu pente de cabelo, ela acariciou sua barriga e você fez sorriso. Não disfarce!

Kotaro: É o jeito da Erika. Afinal, jovens patricinhas agem mais como linces fora das suas casas.

Urataros: Mais uma vez isso e vai ter casamento. – os Taros riem novamente. Começando a ter nervosismo, o jovem sai da mesa por onde eles jogam o tabuleiro e anda até o balcão por onde Naomi trabalha.

Kotaro: Malditos Imagins.

Naomi: O que aconteceu? Eles te insultaram novamente? Até o Teddy.

Kotaro: Como sempre estes patéticos achando que namoro a Erika. Mas Teddy me compreende.

Naomi: Que ruim. Cadê a educação para estes pobres Taros? Seu avo Ryotaro devia dar mais moral neles; mas é só ele virar as costas que começam com estas alopragens. – Naomi passa um pano sobre o suporte curvado do balcão.

Kotaro: É serio mesmo, Naomi. Meu avo devia dar educação aos quatro e dai não agiriam como se fossem crianças de primário.

Naomi: Na verdade, a Erika é uma jovem linda. Quando vejo elas cantando na TV ou em um clipe, ela sempre traz um lado inocente no meio de um grupo formado por impulsivas.

Kotaro: Acha que as Girls em sua maioria são assim, tipo radicais?

Naomi: O modo que as demais fazem. Veja a Kaori com sua voz grave e a Chisato com suas expressões heroicas.

Kotaro: E tem a Nao que é a mais curiosa de todas.

Naomi: A amiga do Kazuma. – Naomi emite um sorriso. – Mas porque ela que ela é a mais curiosa?

Kotaro: Sei lá, ela mais parece estar escondendo uma coisa dentro de seu charme.

Naomi: Hum. Percebi também nela a mesma coisa. Como a mais infantil, também ela tem um enigma doce que raramente se nota.

Kotaro: Kazuma deve saber disso dela. Afinal, ele mesmo diz que Nao é pra ele a sua única família.

Naomi: Faz anos que os pais dele morreram e ainda não consegue esquecer deles. O Kazuma é um tipo de pessoa bem diferente que estamos acostumados a ver, e a mente dele parece ser frágil a respeito a tragédias familiares.

Kotaro: Como Kamen Rider Blade, ele luta como se fosse um imperador japonês querendo tomar um castelo controlado por corruptos. Ele é um Undead ainda por cima, e com o destino triste á ele dado, ele quer mais curtir.

Naomi: Penso em trazer ele aqui um dia.

Kotaro: Sera que ele gosta de café?

Naomi: Talvez sim. Só resta saber na hora que o traremos. E falando em café, quer um? – perguntou Naomi, coletando uma xícara vazia.

Kotaro: Agora não porque tenho que sair pra fazer compras.

Naomi: Quais compras? – perguntou a jovem, curiosa.

Kotaro: Umas roupas que me interessei.

* * *

Claque des Chaudasses

A loja de bolos e doces Claque des Chaudasses funciona de Segunda a Sábado na região por onde esta instalada, no bairro de Takamori. É uma loja bastante conhecida pelos seus bolos feitos com o mais preciso cuidado em seus ingredientes além da inserção de recheios dos diversos sabores, agradando assim seus clientes, e de vendas de doces fabricados em outros países. Inaugurada ha dez anos, a maioria das pessoas que trabalham aqui são mulheres, lideradas por Ayase Eikuyo, a mais velha e dona da loja com 43 anos. De personalidade calma e sempre ajudando seus empregados, ela se orgulha de que as vendas estejam sempre altas. Mas ela considera como uma de suas melhores ajudantes a jovem Amy Kodou Ozu, com quem passou a trabalhar cerca de três anos atrás.

Na cozinha, Ayase encontra Amy terminando de completar o recheio de Baunilha de um bolo de Morango encomendado.

Ayase: Nossa, que lindo o que esta fazendo, Amy. Ainda eu não sei como tem uma prática de fazer desenhos em recheios que nenhuma outra pessoa daqui saiba.

Amy: Kacho, basta aprender que se consegue. – explicou a jovem, usando o uniforme da loja, mas sem perder a concentração da moldura.

Ayase: Gostei do que disse. Sabe, Amy, digo que nunca tive aqui uma pessoa que trabalhe com a maior educação possível.

Amy: Quer dizer que eu sou a primeira? – perguntou a jovem, sem olhar para sua chefe. Ayase sorri.

Ayase: Desde quando abri esta loja, não recebi aqueles interessados que tenham, digamos, uma ética por dentro. Amy, você segue como a primeira que tem esta educação. Sua mãe Umeko deve estar se orgulhando disso tudo.

Amy: Mas não deposite na minha mãe sobre o que eu sou. Te digo porque se esta loja não existisse, teria que aguentar um emprego de policial na SPD.

Ayase: E porque acha que ser uma policial é algo sem nexo?

Amy: Sei la, porque os crimes de atualmente não tem a mesma adrenalina de antigamente. Hoje tem monstros a solta e desconheço por onde eles aparecem. Como uma forma de segurança, preferi ter emprego na Claque. – Ayase se aproxima por trás da jovem e com orgulho dela, a chefe sorri e balança os ombros de Amy com felicidade. Mas a jovem se descontrola e faz esparramar para fora do bolo um pouco do recheio de Baunilha.

Amy: Ah não, kacho. Não era pra me desconcentrar! – Amy fica com remorso de Ayase, vendo o estrago que ela cometeu por engano com sua chefe. Ayase olha o ocorrido e fica triste.

Ayase: Parece que foi um estrago...ou não? – Amy agora olha para Ayase, com raiva.

Amy: Você sabia que eu estava muito ocupada. Dai você vem e abre conversinha comigo. – a chefe começa a ter suas mãos tremendo, pois não de verdade  
acreditava que uma empregada sua, Amy, que é para ela a melhor, demonstrar insatisfação com ela ter feito a jovem fazer um erro por engano.

Ayase: Gomenasai! – Ayase faz um perdão a jovem. – Mas eu olhei e notei que da para consertar o estrago que cometi em você.

Amy: E como? O recheio combinou com a rodela que fiz minutos antes. Ficou um borrão. E do mais: esta entrega tem que ser feita daqui a pouco. – sem dizer mais nada, a mulher corre até um dos armários e coleta uma espátula de ferro e ao voltar, ela passa o utensílio lentamente no borrado, e coloca a quantidade num prato pequeno que ha perto de Amy. Ela repete a mesma operação, chegando a consertar o erro mesmo que a rodela tenha se desfeito. – Agora esta melhor?

Amy: Parece que você não pensou mais duas vezes. – disse a jovem, olhando pelo que sua chefe fez. – Vou refazer a rodela, porque acho que vai dar para consertar. Dai a pessoa pode não notar. – Ayase leva o prato pequeno com os restos de Baunilha na pia do outro lado da cozinha.

Ayase: (Droga! Fui domada por uma de minhas empregadas. A moralidade dela é quente, e nem vou pensar em brigar com ela. Alias, nunca briguei com qualquer pessoa que me trabalhou nestes dez anos do Claque des Chaudasses. Melhor eu voltar para a sessão de almoxarifados e continuar com meus pedidos On-line) – pensou a mulher, que faz outra olhada para Amy e em seguida sai da cozinha de manso.

* * *

Sede do jornal Ore Shinbun, Edifício Willard

Localizado na Avenida Kawanashi, o Edifício Willard abriga em seu 14º andar o principal grupo de noticias impressas de Tokuland, o Ore Shinbun. No seu escritório, Andy Hoshikawa conversa com seu diretor-geral Seiji Sato a respeito de sua próxima matéria que sera feita para o jornal. Percebendo que Sato deposita todas as esperanças ao jovem, Andy faz um pequeno pensamento sobre o costume mais conhecido do chefe.

Seiji: Vejo que você esta com muita vontade de fazer uma matéria que deixem todos impressionados como sempre, garoto. – falou Seiji, com um sorriso.

Andy: Faço como obrigação. – Andy também sorri, mas ainda pensando sobre seu chefe. – Talvez minha próxima tarefa envolva algo do tipo "vá de surdina pra gerar adrenalina".

Seiji: Ira depender de como funciona a situação. Sei que comprou uma câmera Kodak reserva se no caso a outra começar a ter um simples defeito, mas se não fosse pela naturalidade destas câmeras digitais, eu mesmo pediria a você para me dar a outra.

Andy: Mas você é fotógrafo? – perguntou o jovem, adivinhando como sera a evolução da conversa.

Seiji: Não, mas ha o lema chamado "pegue as oportunidades que apareçam!". Bom, sem perda de tempo, deve estar sabendo que desde esta manhã um grupo de Buffet resolveu fazer um parquinho para que as crianças se divirtam quando passam por ela, aqui perto na praça publica Nanoji. Quero que tire um bom número de fotos e ajude a redatora da sessão de cultura da Ore a fazer a melhor matéria.

Andy: Isso se ela não ficar no meio das crianças se divertindo. Sabe como ela é: infantil e mais infantil.

Seiji: Ainda não se acostumou com ela? Oh, que pena! – Seiji faz uma careta de tristeza. – Contudo logo ira nutrir uma grande amizade entre vocês dois.

Andy: Irei pra lá então. Avise ao grupo de transporte para que reservem-me uma van imediatamente. – falou o jovem, que se levanta da cadeira por onde estava sentado.

Seiji: Espere, espere. Quero te falar uma outra coisa, que por enquanto sera exclusivamente entre nós dois.

Andy: O que? (lá vem ele sobre seus papinhos de família).

Seiji: Eu recebi uma informação vinda através do nosso seletor de emprego, e a partir da próxima semana teremos uma nova integrante á nossa redação.

Andy: Nova integrante? – Andy repete a pergunta, demonstrando curiosidade.

Seiji: Sim e é uma pessoa que poderá aumentar os rumos do nosso jornal. Á você, te digo que acabara de ser contratada Yuki Kenmochi. Ela ficara encarregada das gravações em vídeo para o nosso site, em substituição á Takeo Hinamatsu que decidiu mudar de emprego.

Andy: Acho que já ouvi falar desta Yuki(quer dizer, eu conheço bem ela, a Sister Yuki; mas porque ela vai trabalhar aqui na Ore?)

Seiji: É serio? Que bom, devem ser amigos ha um tempo.

Andy: Nós somos, mas quer que eu diga uma coisa sobre ela? – perguntou o jovem, fazendo seu chefe cruzar seus braços e abrindo mais seus olhos de impressão. – A Yuki antes era uma a ser capa de revistas como a Variety e a Bomb e inclusive estrelou como atriz convidada em um drama da TV Tokyo. Mas porque ela vai trabalhar conosco? Tem informações sobre nosso Staff a respeito disso?

Seiji: Infelizmente uma coisa apenas. Ela chegou a ser entrevistada e disse que é uma vontade dela. Só isso que tenho a dizer conforme a voz que recebi.

Andy: Hum.

Seiji: Mas não é bom uma modelo seguir uma carreira extra? Ela aqui nos deixarão populares e melhores que a concorrência.

Andy: Evidentemente eu concordo, mas ela tinha me dito antes que o cargo dela ta deixando-a rica.

Seiji: Como filho único de um pai que é cientista famoso, não acredito na verdade que esteja estranhando Yuki na redação.

Andy: Eu não tenho nada contra ela. Não se preocupe. Mas confesso que é estranho ela querer trabalhar aqui. – Andy vai até sua mesa e coleta a sua câmera digital Sony Alpha DX 2.0.

Seiji: Não é estranho. Eu aposto que ela vai ter o que merece aqui. – disse Seiji olhando para o jovem fotógrafo. – E uma hora terão que trabalhar juntos para nosso avanço.

Andy: Pensa que não sei? – o jovem fecha sua gaveta e a tranca com uma chave particular. – Digo que seria mais fácil ela ser redatora auxiliar da Juno-chan no caderno de moda. Ela é viciada nisso!

Seiji: Tem razão. Bom, sobra apenas saber sobre ela quando começar o trabalho. E boa sorte para você! – Seiji faz um aceno com uma de suas mãos ao jovem, que faz o mesmo. Andy sai da redação pela porta dupla, enquanto um outro membro entra em seguida trazendo folhas-exemplo para a sessão de noticias internacionais a ser inserida na edição do dia seguinte. Este mostra a Seiji.

Passando pelo corredor do 14º andar do edifício até ao elevador com uma mochila nas costas, Andy aperta o botão B2 do elevador, e quando a porta se abre, ele entra dentro. Quando a porta se fecha, ele faz um bocejo, mas ao mesmo tempo mantem seus pensamentos de como ele é considerado o melhor membro da Ore Shinbun perante a um chefe que age como se fosse uma criança.

Andy: Este Seiji, pensava que ele seria um típico chefe de jornal dos mais rígidos. Mas ele gosta de se comportar feito um palhaço na frente de nós. Porque Koji deixou ele assumir este cargo? Digo que Koji também não vai bem na cabeça, mesmo que eu não sou o fundador do jornal.

Depois de um minuto descendo os andares, um barulho é ouvido e a porta se abre, mostrando a garagem da redação. Saindo do elevador, o jovem corre em direção a uma das vans com o logotipo do Ore Shinbun. Ele encontra o motorista e em seguida, explica sobre o objetivo. Andy entra na van e o motorista entra em seguida, ligando o veiculo e dando a partida, indo em direção a praça Nanoji para tirar fotos sobre o grupo de Buffet que se instalou no local.

* * *

Praça Nanoji

Sendo uma das três praças que existem na região central de Tokuland, a praça publica Nanoji é um dos locais em que pessoas comparecem para descansarem de suas atividades rotineiras, como também grupos de amigos são formados para diversos fins, como caminhadas ou mesmo fazerem competições com portáteis Nintendo 3DS nos games da serie Youkai Watch, o que são mais frequentes entre as crianças, fãs da serie de televisão e de seus respectivos mangas e linhas de brinquedos. Mas desde o começo desta manhã, um grupo de Buffet obteve a permissão de montar na praça um parque especial para divertirem as crianças que passam por perto. No minuto em que começou a funcionar, várias crianças se interessaram a participar, indo nas suas quatro atrações – Colorful Sea, uma piscina de bolas de várias cores; Downhill Dash, um escorregador de quase 3 metros; Jump Room, uma grade com um trampolim, em que crianças presentes possam pular; e a Track House, em que crianças entram numa tenda e passam por um labirinto com marcas no chão para que não possam se perder.

Na piscina de bolinhas, dois jovens olham as crianças mergulhando entre elas e se divertindo, como se eles estivessem numa piscina com agua. O jovem policial do espaço, Geki Jumonji olha as crianças ao lado de sua companheira Shelly, ambos com suas respectivas roupas civis. Geki passa a se lembrar de quando ele era criança, na qual foi algumas vezes ao Walt Disney World Japan ao lado de seus pais. Era uma infância que outras crianças japonesas gostam de ter. Mas como que ele agora é um membro da Policia Intergaláctica do planeta Bird, Geki agora se orgulha de ter crianças como seus maiores fãs enquanto luta para defender a humanidade.

Shelly: Nossa que diversão! Ver estas crianças alegres e sem nenhuma coisa que as afetem é como perceber que elas ficam tranquilas aqui. – disse Shelly para Geki.

Geki: Crianças que vão brincar não querem saber de problemas. Gosto de ver crianças assim. – falou o jovem á amiga, mas sem desvincular seus olhos as crianças que entram na piscina.

Shelly: Que tal nós dois irmos nas brincadeiras também? – perguntou a jovem.

Geki: O que? – perguntou Geki, boquiaberto e olhando para Shelly. – Olha a nossa idade em relação a estas aqui.

Shelly: Mas o que tem a nossa idade com as crianças? Quando entramos na praça, um jovem que parece ter 15 anos estava naquele escorregador, caso tenha visto.

Geki: Eu vi, mas compare a possível idade deste com a nossa. Somos jovens também e...

Shelly: Podemos ainda nos divertir, porque nossa alma jamais esquece a criança dentro de nós mesmos. Vamos vai? – Shelly puxa Geki pelo seu braço esquerdo, o levando até a entrada da piscina. Mas surge uma mulher chorando, e os dois olham para ela.

Geki: Moça, porque esta em prantos? – perguntou o jovem policial a mulher.

Shelly: Aconteceu um problema com você? – perguntou também Shelly.

\- Minha filha...faz quase meia hora que não acho mais ela.

Geki: Sua filha? – os dois ficam boquiabertos. – Desde quando a perdeu de vista?

\- Ela entrou numa tenda que esta ali perto. E depois de quase meia hora não saiu mais de lá.

Geki: A tenda. – Geki e Shelly olham para a Track House que esta do outro lado desta praça. Ambos ainda veem um grupo de três crianças entrando na tenda.

Shelly: Sera que ela esta perdida dentro da tenda? Talvez ela esteja perdida, moça.

Geki: Caso queira, nós vamos orientar sua filha.

\- Obrigado.

Shelly: Por favor, nos acompanhe até a tenda. – a mulher concorda com a jovem. Os dois juntos seguem até a Track House. Em seguida, Geki conversa com o homem perto da entrada, membro do grupo de Buffet.

Geki: Boa tarde. Existe uma criança que talvez esteja perdida dentro desta tenda, e sua mãe esta desesperada atrás dela. Tem como eu encontrar ai dentro? – perguntou Geki.

\- Só podem entrar crianças dentro da Track House.

Geki: Porque somente crianças? Tem uma menininha que deve estar perdida ai dentro e a mãe dela esta no desespero.

Shelly: Por favor, deixe nós entrar. Coitada da mãe.

\- É que vocês devem ser mais atenciosos a respeito desta atração. Nós fizemos isto para ajudar as crianças no aprendizado de suas coordenações-motoras.

Shelly: Se tiver uma garota perdida dentro, vá até lá e procure por ela, a trazendo de volta.

\- Qual o nome dela? – quando o homem pergunta, Shelly anda até a mãe que diz o nome. A jovem retorna.

Shelly: Michiko Sagawa. Ela tem 9 aninhos.

\- Sim, vou atrás dela. – o homem entra na tenda.

Geki: Este homem, tem algo de estranho nele.

Shelly: É?

Geki: Vi a cara dele de fininho e ele deve esconder algo dentro desta coisa.

Shelly: Assim vamos investiga-lo. Tenho uma idea, Geki. Vou me transformar em gato com o Laser Vision e investigar a fundo ai.

Geki: Melhor não.

Shelly: Porque não? É para encontrar uma menininha que esta perdida ai.

Geki: Quero ir direto a este possível enigma. – e Shelly decide consolar a mãe, que ainda chora pela ausência de sua filha.

Dentro da Track House, três meninos andam por um labirinto com as paredes e o chão sustentados por ar. Mas elas seguem por uma trilha que esta marcada abaixo delas. Quando chegam a uma intersecção, com um caminho para a esquerda e outra para a direita, as crianças decidem ir para a direita, mesmo que o outro lado tenha também uma trilha por baixo. Mas quando elas encontram um outro caminho para a esquerda, as paredes e o chão mudam de cor, com uma tonalidade mais alaranjada. Achando que é um efeito especial feito especialmente para aqueles que estejam prestes a achar a saída, as crianças decidem continuar com o caminho. De repente, elas encontram uma cortina transparente e esta se abre, emitindo uma sucção que absorve as três crianças para o outro lado. Em seguida, elas chegam a uma sala sem saída e um buraco se abre nos pés das três. Elas caem para uma outra sala, com objetos de várias formas e tamanhos brilhando ao fundo. Também encontram Michiko, que esta sentada no chão que esta coberto por fumaça branca, chorando.

\- Aonde nós estamos? Ei você, porque chora? – um dos meninos, de cabelo curto e vestido com uma camisa com personagens de Metal Fight Beyblade pergunta a menina que chora.

\- Nunca vi uma casa de labirinto nos levar pra cá. – disse outra criança do grupo, com um boné na cabeça.

\- Mas estamos realmente no labirinto? Aquele homem que nos deixou entrar aqui não falou nada sobre esta sala. – disse o menino restante, vestido com um suspensório, olhando para os lados, compostos por objetos de várias formas e tamanhos que brilham. Então a menina enxuga suas lagrimas.

\- Eu quero minha mãe!

\- Nós também estamos aqui, depois de cairmos num buraco. – disse o menino que antes perguntou a menina.

\- Vocês não vão encontrarem a saída tão cedo! – uma voz de homem pronuncia a situação as quatro crianças. Surge o homem que servia como monitor do lado de fora da tenda.

\- Como conseguiu chegar até aqui? – perguntou o menino de suspensório.

\- Vocês serão uma fonte de força para Belial. – as crianças olham para o homem, sem saber do que ele falou. O homem faz uma pose com as mãos e se transforma num monstro similar a um tigre. Depois da metamorfose, as quatro crianças gritam e são inesperadamente surgem ventos que sopram sobre elas.

Passaram-se cinco minutos em que o homem que disse que iria achar por Michiko não saiu da tenda. A ausência dele acaba estranhando os jovens membros da policia intergaláctica, que concordam em entrar na tenda, mas o homem aparece quando eles dão os primeiros passos.

\- Infelizmente não consegui achar as crianças. Acho que a Track House foi construída com problemas.

Geki: Como assim houve problemas na construção? Conheço estes labirintos de diversão nestes parques e eles tendem a oferecer a saída facilmente pras crianças que entram.

\- Vou pedir para a equipe técnica esvair todo o ar da tenda para acharmos a menina. – disse o homem, mas Geki e Shelly não sabem que ele é a forma humana de um monstro tigre. Ele se afasta dos outros.

Shelly: Realmente este ai é muito estranho.

Geki: Temos uma mãe desesperada que não vê sua filha por mais de 32 minutos, ainda por cima. Eu vou descobrir mais sobre este homem querendo ou não. – então Andy Hoshikawa aparece, que reconhece logo os seus amigos.

Andy: Geki e Shelly, surpresa achar ambos por aqui.

Geki: Andy. Que bom sua vinda. Veio fazer uma matéria pro seu jornal?

Andy: Não mais que isso. – confirmou o jovem. O filho de Gaku olha para a tenda. – Vou logo começando a fotografar esta tenda.

Geki: Tem um problema e tanto ai.

Andy: Algo suspeito na tenda? – perguntou Andy, e ambos concordam com a cabeça. – Que deve ser então?

Shelly: O homem que ficava perto da entrada. Ele foi chamar as pessoas que ergueram a tenda com ar para o esvaziamento, mas quando conversava com Geki, o mesmo notou algo estranho nele.

Geki: Este ai provavelmente esconde uma coisa.

Andy: Como tinha falado antes, vim aqui por fotografias ao Ore, mas como que sou Five Cyan, posso suspender meu trabalho por motivos óbvios.

Shelly: Ele ainda diz que só crianças podem entrar nela.

Andy: Teve alguém que entrou?

Geki: Estamos ajudando uma mãe cujo filha entrou neste lugar e faz mais de meia hora que não volta.

Andy: Esta criança deve ser retirada então. Uma pena que não poderemos entrar mesmo com este homem ausente. Mas penso que deva ser uma armadilha daquilo que enfrentamos ha um tempo.

Shelly: Sindicato das Trevas? – perguntou a jovem, com voz baixa.

Andy: Nada diferente do que este.

Geki: Mas o que este império quer fazer com este parque? Sera que os organizadores deste parque estão cientes disto ou são membros disfarçados?

Andy: A resposta pode estar na nossa frente, se ela for realmente a correta.

Dois minutos depois, membros da equipe técnica de Buffet aparecem juntamente com um equipamento de ar. Um homem utiliza um cano com um alicate, que pertence ao equipamento, e desfaz cada canto da casa formada por correntes de ar que compõem a Track House. Aos poucos, a tenda se esvazia, começando a murchar quando as correntes são extraídas. Mas quando a tenda se esvai por completo, não se vê crianças por dentro. Alguns membros do grupo, e inclusive Andy, Geki e Shelly, se estranham. A mãe de Michiko se desespera.

Andy: Não tem ninguém por onde esta a tenda desfeita.

Shelly: Geki, você realmente tem razão.

Geki: Realmente há algo de estranho por ai. – a mãe da menina fica sem esperanças e faz um choro profundo. Shelly decide acalma-la, assim como um membro do Buffet. Enquanto que Geki mostra a Andy, sem apontar, o homem que ficava na entrada na tenda. Os dois mantem suas atenções nele de forma que o suspeito não os estranhe, apesar deste ser a forma humana de um monstro.

* * *

Base Magma

Ao anoitecer, estando pouco exausto de seu dia na redação do jornal Ore Shinbun, Andy retorna para sua casa: a ultra moderna Base Magma, que fica entre um conjunto de arvores no meio de uma sequencia de casas bem construídas do bairro de Susanoo. Ao entrar pela porta larga principal, ele chega ao hall de entrada da base, que é um circulo que possuí quatro entradas que levam a diferentes lugares do local. Ele entra na primeira porta eletrônica da direita, que leva até o segundo andar da base, começando por uma escadaria. Subindo nela, o jovem chega a outra porta eletrônica, alcançando assim a sala. Mas não ha ninguém na sala, uma vez que pelo horário, seu tio Ken Hoshikawa assiste na TV de LCD um dos noticiários noturnos da ANN.

Estranhando pela ausência dos seus tios, membros do esquadrão Fiveman, Andy segue até o corredor a sua esquerda, por onde da acesso aos quartos. O jovem entra em seu quarto, que fica na segunda porta eletrônica a direita e, vendo o seu meio arrumado, ele lança sua mochila com seus pertences do emprego na cama e abre a janela apertando um botão abaixo dela.

Aproveitando o momento para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, Andy depois vai até o laboratório de seu pai Gaku, no terceiro andar de sua casa via elevador. Entrando nele, o jovem encontra Ken olhando os reparos que seu robô Comet Braver sendo consertados no hangar da base, que fica no subterrâneo, no monitor.

Andy: Ken, porque não esta vendo o jornal da TV, como costuma assistir? – perguntou o jovem ao tio, que esta sentado numa cadeira perto do monitor.

Ken: Estou mais preocupado com seu robô. – respondeu o tio.

Andy: Fique frio, porque aquilo da ultima vez foi de leve.

Ken: Foi e ao mesmo tempo crucial. O monstro Capila Doggla soltava sementes que podiam penetrar dentro de sistemas de um robô e danifica-las.

Andy: Entendo no que diz. Mas temos uma tecnologia de reparos feitos para quaisquer situação. Agradeça a nossa família que segue como a pioneira dos consertos, hahahahahahahaha. – riu o jovem, enquanto Ken olha para seu sobrinho, rindo também.

Ken: Impressionante no que diz. Mas sabe que nunca devemos duvidar do Sindicato. A luta contra Capila Doggla tinha cara que podia ser dura se ficasse se defendendo dele em sua forma gigante. E mesmo tendo vencido esta luta, esta associação ainda esconde coisas que poderão ser desagradáveis.

Andy: Opinião clara, mas ao mesmo tempo ignorável. – o jovem anda até a mesa central. Andy senta numa das cadeiras e brinca com um Cubo Mágico, deixado pela sua tia Kazumi, que gosta de se entreter nisso mesmo antes de entrar em ação.

Ken: Porque acha que falei uma opinião clara e ignorável? – repetiu Ken, não acreditando do jeito orgulhoso que seu sobrinho fez e possui.

Andy: Os Fiveman são os defensores da Terra, da mesma forma que qualquer outro Super Sentai. E sabe porque tem os Super Sentais? – perguntou o jovem, largando o Cubo Magico e olha para seu tio. – Porque eles protegem a humanidade de tudo que é hostil.

Ken: Heróis como você e mesmo eu precisamos entender que mesmo sendo fortes, precisam tomar cuidado com coisas vindas de algum vilão. E como é da mesma forma com estes heróis americanos que existem nos quadrinhos da América, ha pontos fracos qualquer herói.

Andy: Temos estes pontos fracos que se revelam numa hora, mas basta consertar que não temos mais pontos fracos.

Ken: Não é de como pensa, sobrinho. Desde quando você se transformou em Five Cyan pela primeira vez, Gaku insistia que você mantivesse sua retaguarda diante uma presente inexperiência sua. E...

Andy: E com o passar dos dias evolui bastante, principalmente ao lado da Amy, que é a Magi Violet. – interrompeu o jovem.

Ken: Parece que sente um orgulho de ser herói. Hehehehehehe, não é fraco não! Mas procure pelo menos entender seu pai e seus tios, porque enquanto estiver morando conosco, terá que obedecer algumas regras, dentro e fora das batalhas. – de repente, o V-Parcel de Andy começa a emitir um comunicado. Apertando um botão de comunicação, ele ouve a voz de Geki, que fala diretamente da nave Dol Giran, sua base aérea.

Geki: Andy, Andy!

Andy: Estou aqui na Base Magma, amigo. Algum problema?

Geki: Por enquanto não, mas eu descobri neste momento algo sobre aquele homem suspeito lá na praça em que nos encontramos.

Andy: Tenha cuidado com ele em primeiro lugar.

Geki: Sim, mas os radares daqui da Dol detectaram ele dirigindo um carro, e indo em direção a um depósito abandonado na zona industrial. Como que a nave esta em distancia segura, vou persegui-lo agora.

Andy: Vou te ajudar.

Geki: Certo e chamarei também o resto. Além daquela mãe que não encontrou sua filha, outras famílias também estão no desespero por não terem seus filhos retornados as suas casas.

Andy: Houveram outros que entraram naquela tenda?

Geki: Provavelmente houve. Resta apenas descobrir para desmascararmos o homem que encontramos na praça.

Andy: Basta apenas os Heróic Saviors darem seus turnos com isso.

Geki: Apoiado! – Andy encerra a comunicação em seu V-Parcel.

Ken: Espere ai. Mãe que perdeu sua filha?

Andy: Nesta tarde um grupo de festas fez atrações especiais na praça Nanoji para agradar as crianças que passaram por lá, mas havia uma tenda destas que pessoas entram dentro e passam por um labirinto até achar a saída. Uma criança que entrou dentro não saiu de lá e deixou sua mãe desesperada, e ainda devem ter entrado mais crianças bem antes de eu entrar na praça em serviço da minha redação, cujo suas mães também estão tristes. – Andy explica ao seu tio, que o deixa intrigado.

Ken: Com crianças desaparecidas nesta coisa, talvez deva nem ser mais do que o Sindicato das Trevas.

Andy: Até com crianças indefesas estes miseráveis adoram fazer suas brincadeiras sem graça. – o jovem corre em direção a porta dupla de acesso.

Ken: Caso seu pai chegue enquanto estiver fora, avisarei para ele.

Andy: Não precisa. Ele me entende quando o assunto é eu virando Five Cyan. – Andy Hoshikawa sai correndo quando a porta se abre sozinha.

* * *

 **Glossário**

Ichigakki - É o primeiro período bimestral do sistema de educação japonês. Envolve atividades realizadas entre Abril a Julho em todas as escolas japonesas. Ao contrário de outros países, como por exemplo o Brasil, cada ano letivo do Japão é composto por apenas três períodos: além do citado Ichigakki, existe o Nigakki(Setembro a Dezembro) e Sangakki(Janeiro a Março). Durante estes períodos, existem as pausas para as ferias de verão, inverno e primavera, respectivamente.

Claque des Chaudasses - Clube das Gostosuras em francês


	4. Os Cinco Jovens Corajosos

**Episódio 2 – Os Cinco Jovens Corajosos**

Um carro, da marca Suzuki, se dirige em direção a uma deposito que se isola a um grupo de fabricas, na zona industrial de Tokuland. Contudo, este estabelecimento infelizmente fechou suas portas devido a uma crise interna ocorrida ha cerca de 5 anos atrás, e até hoje nenhuma outra companhia obteve interesse de inaugurar um novo armazém neste lugar. Mas após este tempo em que nenhuma pessoa explorou seu interior, o carro se aproxima do portão grande. Então o portão se abre sozinho e dentro dele, o que era um vão de escuro se ilumina de imediato. O carro entra no armazém abandonada enquanto a passagem se fecha.

Não há nada dentro desta deposito em que antes foi o lugar por onde se guardavam consoles portáteis de criação de bichinhos virtuais para seguras distribuições, e a empresa fechou as portas justamente em hora quando a popularidade destes consoles decaiu devido aos altos sucessos de outros e conhecidos portáteis de grandes empresas de games como a Nintendo e a Sony, enquanto sofria sua interna crise. Não há nada dentro aqui, a não ser aquelas quatro crianças que foram penetrar dentro daquela tenda que havia na praça Nanoji, num evento feito por um grupo de Buffet sob autorização da segurança local, e que depois foram parar numa estranha dimensão em que foram sequestradas após a descoberta de que o homem que monitorava a atração chamada Track House era um disfarce de um monstro similar a um tigre. E é este homem que sai do veiculo, que olha as quatro crianças sequestradas pelo seu plano, cujo estão numa plataforma feita de mármore e amarrados por uma corrente que cobre todas as crianças. Ele ainda esta vestido com a mesma roupa dos outros membros do grupo de Buffet.

\- Socorro! Eu quero minha mamãe! – insistiu o garoto com vestimenta de suspensório.

\- Eu quero voltar pra casa! – disse outro garoto, chorando de medo ao ver o homem.

\- Ótimo todos estarem aqui. Fico até triste por estarem, a esta hora da noite, distante de seus pais. Mas digo que logo vão ser parte do acumulo de força estabelecido pelo Belial.

\- Por favor, me tire daqui. – disse Michiko, a única menina das quatro crianças, com seus olhos lacrimejados.

\- Vocês são as crianças certas para que esta cidade se torne um inferno. Vocês serão um alimento para aquele que é o mais poderoso monstro que Belial já produziu. Depois que ele aparecer, podem dando adeus aos seus pais. – ao ouvirem as pretensões deste homem, todas as crianças começam a chorar enquanto tentam, sem resultados, se desprenderem das correntes duras.

Ha alguns metros fora da fabrica, o jovem policial do espaço Geki Jumonji aparece e se esconde num muro ao lado da grade que dá acesso a esta região da fabrica, mas que esta trancafiada. Ele sabe que este lugar ficou abandonado e que agora serve a um local que segue em uso para uma pessoa hostil, descoberta graças aos infalíveis radares de sua nave Dol Giran. Ele olha para a fabrica, percebendo que esta acesa devido as janelas presentes acima do portão de entrada fechado. Então Geki ouve barulhos de motos se aproximando no asfalto próximo, e logo percebe que são seus amigos Kotaro Nogami, Nozomu Taiga e Andy Hoshikawa, ambos vindo com suas respectivas motos. E no ar, surge Amy Ozu, a bordo de sua Sky Hoki, uma espécie de varinha voadora mas mecanizada. A jovem salta para o chão enquanto os outros jovens param e tiram seus capacetes, se reunindo com Geki.

Amy: Enfim todo mundo juntos.

Kotaro: Alguém tem como me explicar direito como é este homem que Andy e Geki começaram a investigar na praça Nanoji? – perguntou Kotaro aos demais.

Geki: Deve estar na fabrica. – Geki mostra a fabrica para Kotaro e os demais.

Andy: Foi um homem que encontramos esta tarde na praça. Ele é membro de um grupo que se ofereceu para fazer uma festa didática e estava monitorando uma atração que havia, chamada Track House. Dai encontramos uma mãe em prantos que disse que não viu sua filha, que anteriormente entrou na tenda da atração, mas logo veio membros do grupo que desmontaram a tenda e não vimos a filha, de nome Michiko, que poderia estar se divertindo lá dentro. – explicou Andy á Kotaro.

Amy: E ainda descobri mais uma coisa que envolve a isso. – Amy segura Andy pelo braço, dando um beijo em sua boca, e depois olha para os outros. – A SPD por onde minha mãe atua diz ter aberto uma investigação a este mesmo grupo que fez esta festa lá na praça. Receberam informações de que outros pais até agora não viram seus filhos desde quando começou o funcionamento e que ainda tem envolvimento com esta tenda. – seu namorado Andy ouve atenciosamente sua amada, da mesma forma que Geki.

Taiga: E o que este grupo tem a ver com o desaparecimento desta Michiko e de possíveis outras?

Amy: Umeko me falou exclusivamente que é justamente pela atração da tenda. Em nota, ouviram o gerente-líder do grupo e o mesmo disse sobre o homem que foi encarregado a monitora-la. O homem foi contratado ontem ainda por cima e falava muito pouco. O líder passou a estranhar ele.

Andy: Deve ter restado então calma para os pais.

Amy: Isso, amor. Mas como que Geki começou a investigar este homem mais a fundo, seremos nós que vamos exigi-lo respostas.

Kotaro: Puxa, que jeito mais corajoso de definir coisas. – elogiou Kotaro a única garota do grupo.

Andy: Treinou muito com os pais e então nutriu esta vontade dela. – Andy e Amy sorriem, olhando um para a outra.

Taiga: Enquanto que as crianças perdidas devem estar em perigo. Os pais ainda preocupados ao mesmo tempo que eu para a Misato.

Geki: Ainda não acharam aquela ruiva? – o jovem membro da policia intergaláctica pergunta ao Taiga sobre Misato Motodaka, membro do Team U original desaparecida.

Taiga: Nem em Júpiter. Parece que ela virou um fantasma, mas morta espero que não esteja.

Zero Eye: Mas ele não vai desistir de achar a amiga dele, pessoal! – falou a voz de Ultraman Zero no acessório de Taiga.

Geki: Ta complicado.

Kotaro: Mas é certo que o Sindicato das Trevas esteja com ela.

Taiga: Porque pensa assim, Kotaro? – perguntou o jovem membro do Team U-II ao viajante do tempo, notando pela antes impensável pergunta.

Kotaro: Aqueles vilões sempre fazem coisas para separarem amizades, ou até mesmo destruir alianças. Por um tempo andamos enfrentando vilões revividos e muito pouco aprendemos sobre eles.

Taiga: Mas se a Misato estiver com eles, porque não veio um nos dizendo que ela é refém deles? Na verdade, ela pode não estar no lugar por onde operam. Tenho total certeza! – Taiga se aproxima da grade e vê correntes a prendendo. – Acho que vamos ter que acabar com estas correntes antes.

Amy: Ah isso é bico! – Amy coleta seu Magi Phone, digita os número do celular e uma faca aparece na sua outra mão. A jovem passa a faca nas correntes repetidamente e aos poucos elas se dissipam com os cortes, liberando a abertura da grade. Ela abre em seguida.

Kotaro: Caminho livre, vamos lá! – os cinco concordam e juntos correm rumo até a fabrica.

Os jovens chegam ao portão. Institivamente, Taiga e Andy abrem o portão, mesmo tendo um peso mais grande que os deles. Assim que a passagem fica livre, os jovens correm para dentro. Mas eles encontram as crianças que desapareceram da tenda na praça Nanoji. Presas, todas gritam por socorro mesmo que a felicidade delas aumentaram com a vinda dos Heroic Saviors. E de repente, explosões ocorrem na frente de todos, derrubando-os em seguida. Aparece em seguida o homem vestido com sua roupa do Buffet.

\- Eu sabia que iriam vir para cá.

Kotaro: Você é o homem que sequestrou crianças com o uso de uma forma de entretenimento? – questionou Kotaro, aumentando sua bravura.

\- As crianças que estão aqui logo serão as primeiras no banquete.

Taiga: Banquete? Quer dizer que...

\- Elas serão devoradas pelo terror. – os cinco jovens acordam e olham cada um para o novo oponente.

Andy: Logo que você deve ser mais um do Sindicato das Trevas. E como sera este banquete que disse?

\- Elas se tornaram parte do programa de aumento de forças do Gazort.

Zero Eye: Ele falou Gaz... – então o depósito começa a tremer, interrompendo um conhecimento de Ultraman Zero. Atrás do local, um buraco é formado em consequência deste terremoto e nele surge a gigantesca fera Gazort.

Amy: Que tremor feio. Cuidado, pessoal!

Kotaro: É desta forma que este ai quis dizer?

\- As crianças que estão vendo agora fazem parte da comida que Gazort terá para aumentar suas forças. Depois destas quatro, mais crianças serão devoradas e em seguida ele sera invencível! – as crianças gritam e choram de desespero. Ao vê-las, Amy corre e faz um salto em direção delas, mas o homem pula em sua direção e a golpeia com um soco na sua barriga, levando a jovem de volta ao chão.

Andy: Amy! – Andy corre até sua amada, caída. Imediatamente ela se levanta, mesmo com dificuldades devido ao soco em sua barriga.

Taiga: Seu idióta! – Taiga insulta o homem.

\- Obrigado por expressar como eu sou. – fazendo uma pose com uma de suas mãos, o homem se transforma na sua verdadeira forma de monstro tigre.

Geki: Então ele é um monstro. – disse Geki, olhando o homem se transformar.

\- Sou Tiger-gin! E quero que todos vão para o inferno!

O telhado do depósito se abre, revelando a face do monstro recém-invocado. Gazort aproxima uma de suas monstruosas mãos gigantes em direção ás crianças, que choram desesperadas pelo triste destino que esta aguardando para elas. Mas Nozomu Taiga decide agir e transforma seu Zero Eye em uma arma laser e da um disparo que acerta a mão do monstro, que o faz sentir dores profundas devido a alta temperatura que compõem-se os tiros. Gazort retira sua mão por causa da dor, e em seguida, os quatro outros jovens avançam correndo até Tiger-gin, agarrando o monstro.

Kotaro: Rápido, Taiga, salve as crianças! – ordenou Kotaro ao amigo. Taiga concorda e corre até a plataforma de mármore. Dando tiros com a Zero Eye nas correntes de ferro, as mesmas são quebradas e as crianças são desprendidas. O hospedeiro de Ultraman Zero pede para que elas escapem. Quando as crianças saem do depósito, Tiger-gin reage e lança os quatro jovens para o outro lado, devido a sua força.

Tiger-gin: Vocês são inúteis!

Andy: Eu que digo que você é inútil! – se levantando rapidamente, Andy faz uma pose com seu acessório V-Parcel, estando no pulso direito. – FIVE CYAN! – ao anunciar sua identidade heroica, o jovem fotógrafo se transforma em Five Cyan. Amy, Geki e Kotaro concordam ao mesmo tempo com Andy e fazem suas transformações.

Amy: Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi, Magiro! – usando seu Magi Phone, Amy digita os números 1, 0 e 6, executando uma pose em seguida com os braços.

 **\- MAGI MAGI, MAGIRO!  
**  
Kotaro: Venha Teddy! – Kotaro chama por Teddy, seu Imagin. Então, o próprio Teddy ouve o pedido de seu amigo como se ele estivesse fazendo telepatia, dentro da DenLiner. O Imagin se transparece e sai para fora do trem, indo em direção ao depósito como se fosse um fantasma. – Henshin! – Assim que Teddy chega, Kotraro insere o New Den-O Belt em seu cinto e em seguida ele coleta sua Rider Pass, escaneando a mesma no meio do acessório.

 **\- Strike Form!  
**  
Geki: Jouchaku! – Geki faz uma pose com seus braços e em seguida adquire seu traje de combate através de um sistema de ondas digitais enviadas da nave Dol Giran, que percorre seu corpo para que possa se transformar em Policial do Espaço Gavan Type-G.

Tiger-gin: Agora começara o desafio!

Taiga: Mas falta eu para resolver isto. – Tiger-gin olha para Taiga, vendo ele abrir seu Zero Eye que se ilumina. O jovem salta para o alto e se transforma em Ultraman Zero, saindo do armazém pelo teto. Ultraman Zero assume então sua forma gigante.

Tiger-gin: Enfim Taiga se converte no Zero. Que Gazort cuide dele.

Five Cyan: Enquanto cuidamos de você! Five Blaster! – Five Cyan empunha sua pistola tecnológica e dispara tiros laser no monstro, o acertando. Então Kamen Rider New Den-O e Gavan Type-G correm e atacam com suas respectivas armas MacheTeddy e Laser Sword. Os dois heróis dão cortes simultâneos, mas Tiger-gin impede os ataques com suas mãos, segurando as lâminas, e os empurram para trás com sua força.

Tiger-gin: Morram! – o monstro lança magias em formas de estacas aos dois heróis, os acertando em cheio.

Magi Violet: New Den-O, Gavan G... – Magi Violet olha para os dois heróis que foram nocauteados pela magia do monstro, e depois ela salta para o ar, empunha seu Magi Stick e ataca Tiger-gin com punhaladas pela arma em forma de cajado. Acertando-o, ela emite mais punhaladas com o cajado, mas o monstro consegue desviar e faz um corte com suas garras na heroína, que a acerta. Magi Violet cai no chão.

Gavan Type-G: Amy! – Gavan Type-G se levanta, junto com New Den-O. – Laser W-Beam! – o policial do espaço faz uma pose com uma de suas mãos e em seguida o mesmo dispara um raio laser em direção ao monstro. Desta vez o monstro defende o raio com uma mão também.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Impressionante de ter defendido um ataque com apenas uma mão. Mas veremos se consegue defender o MacheTeddy sem as duas mãos. – Kamen Rider New Den-O execute mais cortes com sua espada formada pelo seu amigo Imagin. O monstro tigre enfrenta o Kamen Rider com suas garras. Os dois ainda desviam de cada ataque.

Five Cyan: Sei que este monstro sera duro para ser derrotado, e mesmo assim vou tentar uma forma de nós vencermos. V-Sword! – Five Cyan empunha sua própria arma, que é igual a arma em que seu pai usa quando se transforma em Five Red. Então o sexto Fiveman corre e ajuda New Den-O dando ataques com a espada em Tiger-gin, em trabalho de equipe.

Enquanto isso, Ultraman Zero enfrenta Gazort no lado de fora do estabelecimento. O filho de Ultraseven, assim como qualquer outro Ultraman, não teme diante de seu oponente, enfrentando o perigo com seu próprio numero de ataques. Zero executa socos na barriga do monstro, e logo Gazort contra-ataca com um ataque curvado de suas garras afiadas. Resistindo os cortes, Zero aplica uma serie de chutes no monstro.

Taiga: Tenha cuidado, Zero! Este Gazort deve ser mais forte que o original que Tiga enfrentou. – disse Nozomu Taiga, dentro da consciência de Zero.

Zero: Eu estou muito atento. Não se preocupe! – então Ultraman Zero agarra o monstro e o lança para o outro lado, mas o impacto destrói uma fabrica abandonada que estava atrás do armazém.

\- Luna Miracle! – Zero anuncia a mudança para uma de suas formas de habilidades, e sua aparência é alterada para uma com mais cores azuis. Nesta forma chamada Luna Miracle, o filho de Ultraseven obtém um considerável aumento de sua agilidade. – Vamos la! – Zero chama Gazort para continuar a lutar. O monstro avança e então o Ultraman salta para o outro lado. O monstro não faz um pensamento e vira para o herói ao mesmo tempo em que executa um ataque com uma de suas mãos, desenvolvendo uma magia de areia vinda do chão. Quando esta magia alcança Zero, ele a desfaz ao criar uma barreira. – Quando estou com a minha forma Luna Miracle posso retardar diversos ataques daqueles que me opõem. Gazort, vou perguntar porque não pediu a Belial para que o treine mais antes que ouse me enfrentar, assim como outros monstros que ele revive. – Gazort grunhe após a confissão de Zero. – Enquanto eu defender este mundo, o mal não terá sua chance! Miracle Zero Slugger! – ao pronunciar o nome de seu próximo ataque, Zero cria silhuetas de várias Zero Sluggers, e em seguida estas silhuetas, controladas mentalmente pelo herói, são lançadas á Gazort e cada uma delas emitem cortes no monstro. Depois dos acertos, as Zero Sluggers desaparecem. Ultraman Zero reassume sua aparência original. – Emerium Beam! – fazendo uma pose com seus braços, sai entre eles um raio de energia que acerta o monstro em cheio. Depois deste ataque, Gazort perde todas as suas forças e cai, se explodindo em seguida. Significa uma vitória para Ultraman Zero.

Taiga: Ufa, conseguimos! Este monstro nem sequer causou problemas.

Zero: Digo o mesmo, meu amigo. Gosto de salvar o universo e Belial insiste em nos atacar com monstros que ferem os sentimentos humanos. Coitadas daquelas crianças que seriam alimento para Gazort.

Dentro do armazém, a luta entre Five Cyan, Magi Violet, Gavan Type-G e Kamen Rider New Den-O contra Tiger-gin prossegue.

Magi Violet: Gi Gi Gigiru! – Magi Violet digita os números 8,8 e 3 de seu Magi Phone. Surge com esta combinação duas luvas de boxe vermelhas nas mãos da heroína. Ela corre em direção ao monstro, enquanto que o oponente lança mais estacas na direção dela. Desta vez Magi Violet intercepta cada estada com socos, destruindo uma a uma. Ao ficar próximo ao monstro, ela aplica um gancho com sua mão direita, que o lança até o ar. Magi Violet salta em sua direção e emite um soco esquerdo para o peito, lançando Tiger-gin com força ao chão.

Tiger-gin: Impossível! – disse o monstro depois desta sequencia feita pela única integrante feminina dos Heroic Saviors. Ele se levanta para continuar a lutar, mesmo com dores no corpo devido aos fortes socos.

Gavan Type-G: Laser Blade! – Gavan Type-G empunha sua espada e a energiza com a força de eletricidade composta em seu traje de combate. O policial do espaço salta e Tiger-gin dispara mais estadas criadas pelas suas unhas, mas estas são destruídas por cortes feitos pela espada. Finalmente Gavan Type-G se aproxima do monstro no fim do salto e faz dois cortes bem sucedidos. – Great Dynamic! – ao pronunciar o golpe especial com sua espada laser, o policial do espaço executa um terceiro e mais poderoso corte, acertando o monstro.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Deixem eu participar também. – vendo a serie de ataques á Tiger-gin, Kamen Rider New Den-O usa sua Rider Pass e a escaneia novamente no centro de sua New Den-O Belt.

 **\- Full Charge!  
**  
Kamen Rider New Den-O: Critical Slash! – New Den-O anuncia o golpe especial com sua MacheTeddy e corre em direção ao monstro. Ainda atordoado por ter sofrido mais ataques antes, Tiger-gin tenta se defender com suas mãos compostas pelas afiadas unhas, mas infelizmente o poder mais alto da MacheTeddy ignora a defesa do monstro, o acertando com um corte feito pelo jovem viajante do tempo.

Five Cyan: E agora o golpe final! – Five Cyan energia sua V-Sword com uma de suas mãos e depois ele dispara um raio da sua espada ao monstro. O disparo também acerta o oponente. Então Five Cyan corre até ele. – V-Sword Punisher! – o herói anuncia o mais poderoso ataque de sua espada e ao se aproximar, executa um corte em forma de V em Tiger-gin. Five Cyan vira para o outro lado, fazendo uma pose com sua espada.

Tiger-gin: Vocês...não vão...triunfar na próxima...argh! – depois de tantos danos sofridos, Tiger-gin emite faíscas em seu corpo e depois ele cai, e se explode.

Magi Violet: Isso ai, amor! – comemorou Magi Violet, que o abraça por trás.

Gavan Type-G: Vencemos mais uma contra o sindicato!

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Esta luta foi demais! – Kamen Rider New Den-O e Gavan Type-G também se aproximam de Five Cyan. Juntos, os jovens comemoram mais uma vitória.

Os quatro reassumem suas identidades civis e depois, eles abrem a porta grande do armazém. Estando do lado de fora, todos se encontram com Nozomu Taiga e as quatro crianças salvas por eles. Todos se reúnem e ao mesmo tempo são testemunhas de um sorriso notável das crianças, que faz cada um perceberem a importância de serem heróis para proteger as vidas de qualquer pessoa contra iminentes perigos.

Michiko: Obrigado por ajudar a gente a sair da frente daquele homem. – disse Michiko.

Andy: Protegemos todos vocês por nossa vontade. – falou Andy, muito feliz. Ele ainda acaricia a cabeça de um dos garotos.

Kotaro: Nós lutamos ainda com medo de todos serem atacados por aquele monstro. Porém, conseguimos vencer!

\- Também o Ultraman Zero nos salvou. – disse outro dos garotos.

Taiga: Ele sempre vem para cá na cidade quando ocorre um problema. – Taiga não costuma a dizer a outras pessoas que não tem confidencia de que ele é o hospedeiro de Ultraman Zero.

Michiko: E cadê este super herói enorme, que acabou com aquele monstro? – depois de ouvirem a pergunta da menina, os cinco jovens se entreolham, sendo que eles não gostam de contarem suas identidades secretas a outras pessoas sem conhecimento, e depois redirecionam seus olhos a Michiko.

Taiga: Ultraman Zero é um herói muito ocupado, e quando ele derrota um monstro ele volta para um lugar do espaço chamado Nebulosa M-78, para recarregar suas energias para as próximas aventuras.  
\- Que legal. Um herói do espaço. Quero ser como ele quando crescer. – disse o garoto com um suspensório.

Geki: Para ser como ele, é necessário tirar boas notas na escola e ser muito comportado. – disse Geki ao garoto com um suspensório.  
Amy: E ainda ajudar outras pessoas quando elas terem algum problema.

\- Como é bom ter amigos. – falou em gratidão o garoto com uma camisa de um personagem de anime.

Kotaro: Tem razão. Mas como que já esta sendo tarde nós vamos leva-los de volta as suas famílias. Seus pais devem estar muito preocupados depois deste problemão. – os jovens decidem ir embora do armazém ao lado das quatro crianças, para que elas retornem para suas famílias ainda preocupadas com a ausência delas.

* * *

Fora da Terra, em um lugar desconhecido no espaço, existe o Cemitério dos Monstros. Diante de construções bizarras feitas de pedra, algumas destas rodeadas por rios de lava, ha uma plataforma de tamanho grande, que mais se parece um continente. Nesta parte é por onde reside o dono deste cemitério, aquele que no passado fora um Ultraman que tinha como objetivo defender todas as vidas do universo contra o mal. Auto intitulado o Grande Imperador das Monstros, Belial é um ser gigante que governa este lugar, nas quais as almas de monstros gigantes derrotados são enviados aqui, para serem revividos numa hora, ou reencarnarem como novas e poderosas criaturas. Ele todos os dias olha a situação destas almas. Com o uso de um acessório muito importante seu, o Giga Battle Nizer, um bastão gigante que também serve como uma arma, Belial revive ou cria monstros, com um único objetivo: destruir planetas.

Mas Belial é outro aliado de Rio e seu Sindicato das Trevas. Quando este grupo foi criado para vingar daqueles heróis que derrotaram cada membro seu no passado, Rio aceitou uma proposta oferecida pelo Ultraman maligno, para que aceite suas ajudas como forma de conter ainda todos os defensores da paz e da justiça da Nebulosa M-78, sabendo que estes podem ajudar outros heróis que não tenham relação alguma com qualquer Ultraman. O sonho maior de Belial é eliminar de alguma forma seu pior oponente que se chama Ultraman Zero.

Em seu lar pessoal dentro do Cemitério dos Monstros, ele começa a ficar irritado ao ver mais um de seus monstros revividos, Gazort, ter sido derrotado por Zero.

Belial: A persistência sempre esta presente naquele filho de Ultraseven. Parece que não existe como impor um fim com algum significado neste traste! Zero e seu hospedeiro Nozomu Taiga. Estes dois me atrapalham sempre quando quero escravizar a Terra, tanto sozinhos quanto aqueles amigos dele. – Belial olha para seu Giga Battle Nizer. – Meu Giga Battle Nizer possui coisas que ainda não descobri, mesmo que seus efeitos sejam obedientes as minhas ordens. Este cemitério é a forma em que poderei desenvolver formas de promover a morte.

Perto de um postes feitos de pedra, uma tela surge, mostrando não outro senão o líder do Sindicato das Trevas: Rio, que esta vestido com sua armadura. Belial olha para seu aliado.

Rio: Impensável a derrota de mais um de seus monstros.

Belial: Não adianta enfrentar Ultraman Zero, Rio.

Rio: Porque pensa assim? Talvez não tenha ainda uma confiança na região por onde esta, em que muitos monstros estão enterrados, podendo ganhar novas chances contra estes humanos.

Belial: Os Heroic Saviors devem ter uma prática de interceptar não apenas eu e também você, em qualquer tentativa. Quando um monstro é revivido pelo Giga Battle Nizer, ele revive mais forte do que era quando estava vivo pela ultima vez. Pensou desta forma?

Rio: Eu penso da mesma forma que você pensa. Ainda o General Billion viu perecer mais um de seus monstros. Não sendo estes jovens a conquista da Terra em vingança seria mais fácil.

Belial: A Terra sempre tem proteção destes heróis que dão até o cérebro para proteger os humanos. Os residentes da Nebulosa M-78 também defendem este planeta, como se qualquer Ultraman considerasse a Terra como o segundo lar deles.

Rio: Tanto qualquer Ultraman, assim como algum Kamen Rider, um Super Sentai, ou mesmo algum herói de metal. Um herói pode aceitar a ajuda a um outro herói, mais também um vilão pode aceitar a ajuda de um outro vilão.

Belial: Quero muito colocar Taiga e Zero ao inferno. Sendo dono do Cemitério dos Monstros tenho inúmeras formas de acabar com eles. E como também dar um fim aos amigos deles.

Rio: Ao todo são cinco elementos que nos desafiam sem conhecimentos de como somos. Mas também devemos nos preocupar com os outros que ajudam eles.

Belial: Juntos eles lutam como se fosse um.

Rio: Planeje o seu próximo monstro. Você tem muito a ganhar! – o monitor do poste de pedra no lar de Belial desaparece.

Belial: Obrigado, Rio. Hahahahahahahahahahahah! – e Belial ri, cujo seu riso tenebroso é ouvido em praticamente todas as regiões do cemitério.

* * *

Nebulosa M-78

Uma galáxia aonde reúne diversos planetas com vidas prósperas. Mas também é o lar do Reino da Luz, por onde habitam os membros da Família Ultra, os heróis que por séculos protegem a humanidade em todos os universos possíveis. Dentro deste planeta, existe uma força chamada Space Garrison, por onde se reúnem os Ultramen mais fortes sob as ordens de seu líder, Ultraman King. Dentro do complexo, um dos Ultramen seniores, que foi o primeiro Ultraman a ir a Terra, analisa as ações de Zero contra o monstro Gazort num hall com paredes brilhantes ao fundo.

Ultraman: Zero, seu trabalho foi excepcional mais uma vez. Como o filho de Ultraseven, você esta cada vez mais forte a cada vitória obtida. – então surge Ultraseven, do outro lado do hall principal.

Ultraseven: Meu filho é uma esperança para o Reino da Luz. Eu mesmo me impressiono de como ele luta para enfrentar o mal. – Ultraman olha para o companheiro. Então um senhor de idade aparece sobre Ultraman: Shin Hayata. Ele foi o hospedeiro do Ultraman na Terra no ano de 1966 enquanto este servia a Patrulha Cientifica, um grupo de pessoas que utilizavam da tecnologia para defender a Terra contra os invasores espaciais ao lado do herói.

Hayata: Zero e Taiga são duas almas prontas a servir a justiça quando ela precisa. Também não acredito nos desempenhos grandiosos de ambos. – Sobre Ultraseven, surge um outro senhor: Dan Moroboshi, que na verdade é sua forma humana para que ele possa andar em outros planetas, como a Terra. Moroboshi serviu o Ultra Garrison quando chegou ao nosso planeta no fim dos anos 60.

Moroboshi: São almas mais que fortes. São almas que servirão de exemplo para o heroísmo de todos os universos. Seven gerou o filho que esta fazendo todas as vidas da Nebulosa M78 felizes.

Hayata: Porém, sempre existem perigos pelo universo. A Terra voltou a ter frequentes ataques de monstros de autoria de Belial.

Moroboshi: Este verossímil não devia ter fugido de forma misteriosa de sua prisão na Lua. Desde quando isolou o Cemitério dos Monstros, qualquer pessoa não consegue saber sua localização, mas houve casos daqueles que conseguiram penetrar no local e não voltaram vivos depois. Nem mesmo as tropas da SPD ou de outros grupos como a Policia Intergaláctica conseguiram ter uma exploração no cemitério.

Hayata: A aqueles que conseguiram penetrar do cemitério, não foi minimamente possível estes de se comunicarem com seus superiores. Ainda não consigo esquecer daquele dia em que a Super GUTS recebeu uma suposto sinal de uma voz vinda do cemitério e ainda com uma voz parecida com Shin Asuka. O sinal estava muito fraco, mas os sistemas da base podiam analisar muito bem mesmo com os períodos de corte do sinal.

Moroboshi: Ainda pensa que a voz era do Asuka?

Hayata: Incerto saber, meu amigo. O que eu não consigo acreditar é como que esta voz tinha o timbre daquele coitado.

Moroboshi: Mas será que a alma dele esteja no cemitério?

Hayata: Eu não sei, mas pode ser que seja um anuncio de um ataque de monstro, de forma mais comum possível.

Moroboshi: Talvez sim, porque quando a Space Garrison começou a enviar Ultras em defesa da Terra, inclusive eu e você, mais outros, sempre se envolviam com pessoas comuns que logo eram formas humanas de um monstro. E estes tipos de criaturas estão presentes na posse do Belial.

Hayata: Shin Asuka...porque ele preferiu desaparecer? – Hayata se entristece, mesmo que Ultraman Dyna ainda esteja presente entre os Ultramens da Nebulosa M78.

Moroboshi: Dyna não consegue se lembrar de nada desde quando o rapaz arriscou sua vida para salvar todas da Super GUTS. É uma amnesia difícil de se resolver.

Hayata: Raramente tenho sonhos com ele. Ele não fala nenhuma palavra.

Moroboshi: Eu não sei se devo falar, mas...pode ser que ele esteja morto.

Hayata: Morto ele? Espero que não. Os sonhos que eu tenho com ele não indicam nada que se relacione com morte.

Moroboshi: Me desculpe. – Dan volta a ser Ultraseven.

Hayata: Mas pensar de qualquer coisa com ele torna-se automaticamente frequente nestas situações. Só espero que um dia possamos ver Shin Asuka, Moroboshi. – Hayata retorna a seu cargo de Ultraman.

Ultraseven: Temos que nos preparar para qualquer coisa que pode acontecer num momento.

* * *

Estrelas compõem uma notável e limpa noite nos céus de Tokuland. Não há previsão de chuva até o momento, e a cidade esta iluminada com suas regiões compostas por edifícios e avenidas de transito como sempre. Voando entre os céus, a nave Dol Giran cruza em um ponto por onde não passam aviões, como forma de segurança entre suas travessias. Geki segue ainda no controle da nave após uma importante missão que ele fez ao lado de seus amigos, os Heroic Saviors, que resultou na salvação de quatro crianças que seriam o inicio de um plano de Belial a favor do Sindicato das Trevas, de absorver para dentro do monstro Gazort uma quantidade de crianças para que ele se torne forte e imbatível.

O jovem policial do espaço boceja, e percebendo que um cansaço esta vindo, ele ativa o piloto automático da Dol Giran com o aperto de três botões próximos aos manches de controle da nave. Se levantando do assento, ele segue até a porta direita da cabine, que abre sozinha. E no corredor seguinte, ele vai até a primeira sala de sua esquerda, que é a sala de comunicação holográfica, por onde Geki estabelece contato com a policia intergaláctica.

Geki: Geki para a Federação Policial de Bird. Estabelecendo contato! – um monitor aparece no meio da maquina de contato holográfico. Então é mostrado, diretamente da base central da policia intergaláctica do planeta Bird, o superior de Geki Jumonji: Comandante Gavan, um homem que lidera todas as ações dos policiais membros da federação desde quando ocupou o posto do antigo comandante Kom, que infelizmente faleceu cerca de sete anos atrás devido a uma falha pulmonar. Gavan também é um policial do espaço, usando uma armadura similar que Geki usa quando se transforma no Gavan Type-G, e se tornou um homem memorável para a humanidade de todo o universo ao reestabelecer a paz que fora arruinada por um grupo de criminosos de nome Makuu, responsável por muitos crimes hediondos realizados na Terra e em outros planetas, quando era mais jovem. Vestindo seu traje de comandante, Gavan faz uma continência para seu pupilo na Terra, da mesma forma que o jovem faz com respeito.

Gavan: Caro Geki, como esta indo ai na Terra? – perguntou o comandante, atento com informações de seu associado.

Geki: Normalmente as coisas estão normais. – Geki responde ao seu superior. – Digo normais em razão destas ameaças que a Terra vem sofrendo desde um tempo.  
Gavan: Aonde esta a sua companheira Shelly?

Geki: Não ira imaginar que ela foi dormir. – Gavan ri.

Gavan: O trabalho deve ter sido duro hoje.

Geki: E muito. Salvei um grupo de crianças que quase foram mortas por um monstro gigante, mas veio o Ultraman Zero e deu cabo nele. E eu ainda ajudei meus outros amigos para deter mais um dos monstros daquele Sindicato das Trevas.

Gavan: Muito bom! Continue assim, porque logo sera tão bom como eu.

Geki: Não seja perfeccionista, comandante. Não tenho a mesma idade que você e ainda estou numa posição baixa dos ranks policiais.

Gavan: Seus feitos estão sendo notáveis para nós daqui da Federação. Tanto ainda eu quanto Mimi e os dois outros policiais.

Geki: E cadê eles quando eu mais os quero? – Geki pergunta sobre os dois outros jovens policiais do espaço, Kai Hyuga e Shu Karasuma.

Gavan: Logos eles vão ai na Terra para ajuda-lo. As tarefas de ambos estão sendo menos fáceis ainda como as suas. Hyuga teve que ir até o planeta Iga para acabar com um grupo de criminosos que extraem látex de arvores em troca de armas num mercado negro, ao lado de Den. Quanto ao Shu, ele foi também enfrentar um outro grupo de criminosos no planeta Vaaz, que esta preocupando os governos dos países de primeiro mundo com usos de diamantes para a construção de armas atômicas contra usinas de petróleo. – explicou o comandante ao jovem.

Geki: Missões ao extremo eles tão tendo, hein! E eu aqui ajudando quatro outras pessoas contra um grupo de babacas que eram ameaças do passado.

Gavan: Confesso que sua missão na Terra esta sendo mais complicada que as de Kai e Shu. Eles mesmos também recebem alertas sobre este sindicato. O planeta Terra sempre possui aqueles que gostam de destruir coisas boas do que defender. Eu ainda me lembro de quando quase tinha a sua idade, com minhas lutas contra o grupo criminoso Makuu. Sofri muito para achar meu pai, que não me viu crescer por anos. Digo que também tive problemas para cumprir minha missão, Geki, quando eu era cadete da policia intergaláctica. Depois de salvar meu pai Voicer, infelizmente ele morreu naturalmente, mas eu mantive minha confiança de ser um herói e consegui vinga-lo ao desferir meus gestos de misericórdia contra Makuu.

Geki: Sei sobre sua história. Garanto que ainda me emociona sobre como eram seus feitos. No meu caso as aventuras que to tendo ainda podem ter um algo mais.

Gavan: Realmente você deve ter cuidado. Faz um tempo que você é o Policial do Espaço Gavan Type-G. Você ainda impediu o renascimento do Makuu com uma coragem jamais vista. Esta de parabéns; mas como falei, você precisa ter cuidado. Infelizmente minha federação não tem um conhecimento profundo sobre este Sindicato das Trevas. O modo que este líder chamado Rio conseguiu reviver um grupo de vários vilões segue como um mistério. Você também pergunta a mesma coisa todos os dias, e assim também como seus amigos.

Geki: Tenho prometido que um dia vou acabar de vez com este grupo. Mas desde quando eles apareceram, coisas nada boas aconteceram.

Gavan: Você esta tendo grandes ajudas da mesma forma que eu tinha de quando eu era cadete. Quando a Makuu foi vencida, vieram outros grupos que não nos deixaram descansar por muito tempo. Veio o Mado com seus experimentos psíquicos e em seguida o Fuhma com suas estratégias de ocasionar feridas emocionais a qualquer humano. Estes dois grupos foram vencidos graças a coragem e determinação de Den Iga como Sharivan, e a inteligência e sabedoria do nosso eterno Dai Sawamura como Shaider.

Geki: Dai... - Geki se entristece, se lembrando de Dai Sawamura, o primeiro rapaz a utilizar-se do traje de combate de Shaider. O comandante Gavan olha para seu pupilo e também reflete a ausência que o policial faz na policia intergaláctica. Dai infelizmente morreu em 2001 vitima de um câncer.

Gavan: Pois é, Geki. Sinto saudades de Dai. Ele deve estar num lugar melhor que aqui ou ai.

Geki: Queria ter conhecido ele próximo; mas na época que ele morreu, eu era uma criança que ia aprender sobre este mundo na escola. Também eu não tinha conhecimento sobre vocês.

Gavan: Você teria uma grande amizade com ele.

Geki: Verdade!

Gavan: Contudo, Shu é um ótimo substituto dele. Dedicado, destemido e inteligente também.

Geki: A única coisa a mais dele é que ele discute sempre com a Tamy quando o assunto é namoro.

Gavan: Ele e a Tamy...hahahahahahahahahahahahaha – Gavan ri muito alto de saber sobre a atividade de Shu e sua companheira persistente Tamy. – Estas jovens de hoje são muito radicais.

Geki: E porque aceitou ela ai na policia?

Gavan: Foi por interesse dela. Mas por você, eu vou manter meus olhos nesta dupla, porque a Tamy as vezes leva em brincadeira o serviço dela, e Shu aceita ainda.

Geki: Dai deve estar se revirando no seu tumulo sobre os dois.

Gavan: Voltando a falar sobre seu serviço, o que esta pretendendo para o dia seguinte?

Geki: Nem sei ainda. Só sei que a cada dia que atuo possa ser a ultima.

Gavan: Hum. Queria te ajudar na Terra, mas tenho que, como sempre, ficar de olho nas atividades daqui da federação. Ainda quero desenvolver parcerias com a SPD para incrementar a segurança no universo, e Doggie também deseja isso.

Geki: Espero um dia que o senhor me ajude. As lutas que tenho estão ficando muito duras, mas aceito qualquer ajuda.

Gavan: Quer dormir? – perguntou Gavan, sabendo que Geki não quer mais patrulhar neste dia.

Geki: Sim, mas tenho que ficar sempre com um olho ativo.

Gavan: Caso a Shelly precise de ajuda, não recuse os pedidos dela.

Geki: Sim senhor!

Gavan: Então tenha uma noite bem dormida. Nos veremos amanhã então. – o comandante Gavan faz sua continência da mesma forma que o jovem. O monitor de contato é desligado.

Geki: Este comandante adora um humor desenfreado. Pra que fui aceitar meu cargo como policial do espaço? – o jovem boceja novamente e sai da sala de comunicação holográfica, rumo ao seu quarto.

* * *

O dia de hoje foi mais um dia em que os nossos jovens heróis conseguiram triunfar novamente contra uma nova ameaça do Sindicato das Trevas, ao lado do demoníaco Ultraman do mal, Belial.

Mas os Heroic Saviors precisam dormir para que recuperem suas energias para as próximas lutas que poderão surgir de modo inesperado, porque eles não sabem quando e como estes terríveis inimigos atacarão de novo a paz em Tokuland. São cinco as nossas esperanças. E cinco motivos para que o mundo esteja em boas mãos. Continuem sempre juntos por um futuro melhor!

 **Continua**


	5. Projeto Sabotado

**Episódio 3 – Projeto Sabotado**

 **(Episódio revisado dia 27\10\2018)**

São 2:00 da manhã, um horário em que praticamente muitas pessoas dormem para recuperarem suas energias para o dia seguinte. Todas as ruas e avenidas de muitas cidades japonesas estão quase vazias, tendo poucos carros passando entre elas perante as suas iluminações fornecidas pelos postes aliadas a anúncios de outdoors, e placas de edifícios e de lojas fechadas. Mas numa rodovia que passa sobre a cidade de Komae, na região metropolitana de Tokyo, um caminhão é o único veiculo que anda no sentido capital, que traz como carga peças para a construção de um satélite, que será feito pela JAXA(abreviação de Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency) á ser lançado para o espaço em desenvolvimento de novos sinais digitais de emissoras de TV do Japão para o mundo.

O caminhão segue pela estrada até adentrar na região florestal. O motorista olha para os lados, não encontrando outros carros passando nem do lado direito da estrada, o que se acostumou desde quando aceitou fazer o serviço noturno da empresa que fornece materiais de construção de equipamentos espaciais da JAXA. Mas depois de passar por uma curva, o motorista encontra uma menina de cabelos compridos e pretos, vestindo uma camisa verde marinho, short jeans compridos e um tênis. Pensando que esta menina esteja perdida, ele decide parar o caminhão próximo a ela e depois ele abre a porta esquerda ao destrava-la.

\- Menina, você esta bem? Aonde estão seus pais? – perguntou o caminhoneiro.

\- Quero voltar para casa. – respondeu a menina, com uma expressão preocupante.

\- Sabia que estava perdida. Entre aqui! Estou em serviço, mas eu terei tempo de leva-la de volta para sua casa. – o homem ajuda a menina a subir no caminhão com suas mãos. Depois ele fecha a porta da esquerda e reativa o funcionamento do veiculo.

\- Eu quero meus pais de volta.

\- Calma, logo voltara a ver seus pais. Como você foi parar lá por onde te achei?

\- Estava a procura de uma coisa e me perdi. – explicou a menina.

\- Procurando por uma coisa nesta hora? Deve saber que neste horário da madrugada, nenhuma criança esta acordada. Talvez esteja em busca de uma borboleta brilhante, conforme aquelas tradicionais lendas infantis.

\- Sim.

\- Me diga por onde é sua casa.

\- Entre neste caminho á direita. Moro numa vila.

\- A vila de Fubuki. Conheço boa parte do estado de Tokyo e suas cidades. – o caminhoneiro entra na estrada de tamanho estreito a direita em desvio, que permite o acesso a vila de Fubuki.

\- Posso falar uma coisa? – perguntou a menina.

\- Se quiser.

\- Esta preparado para ir ao inferno?

\- O que? – perguntou o motorista que fica boquiaberto. Sem dizer mais alguma coisa, a menina mostra a palma de sua mão e nele saem pequenas magias, que acertam o motorista. O caminhão se descontrola e o motorista tenta reassumir o equilíbrio. Infelizmente o peso da carga que existe por trás faz o caminhão executar uma curva brusca, e o motorista é lançado para fora, caindo na estrada, como se ele fosse empurrado por uma pessoa invisível. O caminhão para de acelerar, bloqueando a estrada estreita. Devido a queda brusca, o motorista sente dores pelos dois braços e tem dificuldades em se levantar. A menina que ocasionou este acidente aparece do outro lado da carga, andando até o homem.

\- Porque...porque fez isso? – perguntou o caminhoneiro que agora se irrita com a menina.

\- Obrigado por me ajudar.

\- Ajudar? – o caminhoneiro pergunta novamente, sem saber do que a menina falou. Mas, como resposta, a menina faz um movimento com seus braços e depois ela lança uma purpurina em direção a vitima. A purpurina causa ardidas no corpo do homem, e ele emite um grito agonizante. Logo, seu corpo é transformado em cinzas.

\- Faça uma visita ao inferno! – atrás dela, surgem um grupo de soldados Batzlers, que se dirigem em direção a porta do caminhão parado. Com suas armas existentes nas mãos, similares a mãos de caranguejos, eles cortam o trinco e a porte se abre facilmente. A menina olha para dentro da carga e encontra caixas, que contem partes de um satélite. Ela então emite um sorriso maligno e se transforma em um monstro, parecido com uma enguia.

* * *

Este inimaginável ato esta sendo assistido pelos membros do Sindicato das Trevas, em seu oculto castelo que situa em uma região praticamente desconhecida e abandonada pela humanidade. Somente aqueles que servem o sindicato podem entrar neste lugar, e ainda devera respeitar o seu mais leal líder. Os muitos membros que o seguem desde sua fundação são vilões que foram revividos por ele para que possam se vingar daqueles heróis que os destruíram em seus tempos. São vilões de diversas mentes, tendo cada um seus próprios poderes e motivos. Todos foram revividos para fazerem parte desta associação, em intuito de superarem aqueles que antes se tornaram seus piores pesadelos.

De uma espécie de monitor que foi formado no alto, perto do centro da grande sala principal do sindicato, os membros olham o monstro enguia retirando as peças do satélite do caminhão com a a ajuda de soldados Batlzer, nas quais são colocadas em outros caminhões menores que surgiram a serviço do sindicato. Então o primeiro general Billion da alguns passos a frente dos outros.

Billion: Anglernoid conseguiu o que estávamos necessitando. Logo, começarão as atividades do grupo de construção de armamentos do sindicato, para que este satélite atue como aquele que ira destruir países. – disse o vilão. Ele vira para o lado por onde estão os outros vilões. – Eu espero que Schwarz desenvolva algo infalível em sua primeira tentativa.

\- Ele é um ser muito inteligente, e sera difícil ele falhar. – disse o monstro Madogarbo, com voz e aparência feminina. – Colocando meu Anglernoid em serviço certo, o plano de devastarmos nações de maior economia funcionara.

\- Ha muitos países com uma grande potencia econômica neste mundo. Impensável saber que estes países são nações aliadas umas com as outras. – explicou Witch, com sua provocante aparência e um lenço preto que cobre sua boca. – Se um destes países forem destruídos, um simples problema sera ocasionado. As bolsas de valores apresentação quedas em PIBs e os preços de várias coisas podem ser incrementados. Se outros países forem destruídos em seguida, uma crise mundial pode começar e muitas nações podem ser afetadas, com princípios de misérias, fome e desemprego.

\- Mas um dos alvos vai ser o Japão. Sempre estando como uma das três maiores economias do mundo, sua tecnologia segue como um exemplo mundial. – Booba se aproxima dos demais.

Billion: Senhor Rio se aproxima! – Billion anuncia a chegada de seu superior, Rio. O líder do Sindicato das Trevas surge na porta que esta atrás do altar da frente, acompanhado de sua esposa Mele. Ele anda até uma plataforma de frente ao outro lado da sala, por onde estão presentes Billion e os demais membros.

Rio: Estou percebendo que começamos bem o plano de destruirmos polos econômicos. Nenhuma pessoa, mesmo se fosse herói, interceptou o monstro de Madogarbo. O mundo precisa conhecer para que serve o Sindicato das Trevas.

\- Toda a Terra terá que sofrer nossa ira nem que seja com a maior força possível. A cada pais destruído, iremos transformar cada território em novas comunidades pertencentes ao nosso sindicato, com tecnologias próprias de extermínio aos nossos opostos. – disse Deslock.

Rio: Mas um dos alvos que farão parte desta operação sera a cidade de Tokuland. O governo japonês considera esta cidade como uma das mais sustentáveis de todo o pais e do mundo. As pessoas que ali vivem demonstram satisfação com as inúmeras oportunidades que são oferecidas, além de ser uma região com o maior núcleo tecnológico. Também é nesta cidade por onde vivem aqueles que sempre adoram nos atrapalhar de qualquer forma. Nossos oponentes, considerados novos legados para suas linhagens, são considerados as maiores esperanças de Tokuland, por terem aprendido com veteranos. E desde quando eu criei este grupo, cada nova estratégia sempre é lançada ao mais puro vão. Devem saber que revivi todos vocês para que jamais cometam fracassos, e ainda nunca aprenderam várias coisas sobre estes jovens desgraçados. A minha primeira ordem é vingança! – Rio aperta uma de suas mãos com muita força, e nela aparecem chamas douradas. – Ainda mantenho toda supremacia de meu Ringi, e vou usa-la para eu cumprir meu objetivo. Quero que estes cinco sofrem o pior castigo que eles tiveram em todas as suas vidas. Não apenas eles como também qualquer um que se atreva a danificar o sindicato.

As explicações de Rio devem ser entendidas a quem faz parte desta associação de vilões. Ele anteriormente era líder de um clã de lutadores malignos, de nome Akugata. Também naquela época, Rio tinha como objetivo único a conquista da Terra, transformando a mesma em inferno, em subjugação de toda a humanidade. Sua esposa Mele também fazia parte deste mesmo clã, e enquanto queria um casamento com seu superior, ela servia como uma comandante nas operações do Akugata para superar a justiça, tendo seu próprio poder espiritual do Ringi. Mas todas as suas táticas foram limadas por um grupo de heróis que se utilizavam de técnicas marciais do estilo Jyuken: os Gekirangers. Contudo, as intuições de Rio eram na verdade forjadas por um outro homem sedento por sangue. Sendo o responsável pela criação do clã, este homem chamado de Long pôs Rio a uma armadilha de traição, na qual ele não conseguiu escapar. Ao lado de Mele, ele consegue uma redenção, mas os dois sacrificam suas vidas para tentarem vencer Long, devido a sua imensa fonte de poder baseada no Ringi. Com a perda destas duas inesperadas ajudas, os cinco Gekirangers conseguem salvar a humanidade contra Long.

Passados muitos anos, diversos novos grupos de vilões foram feitos para impor vidas inocentes ao caminho da morte. Todos estes tendo sido vencidos por diversos outros heróis. Mas Rio foi ressuscitado para retornar suas intuições, porque mesmo tendo liderado um clã para secretamente satisfazer uma outra pessoa, o ódio que Rio possuí pela humanidade é algo invencível. Um ódio que nutre sua consciência desde sua conturbada infância, em que também era mal tratado pelos seus pais, na qual o consideravam "um demônio encarnado em uma criança". Depois de sua ressureição, ele desenvolveu o Sindicato das Trevas, formado por outros vilões que outrora faziam parte de outros grupos do mal, revividos por Rio. Mele também foi ressuscitada pelo seu amo, mantendo também a sua paixão.

Este sindicato é formado por aqueles que antes foram derrotados por diversos heróis, e agora foram revividos para que possam se vingar de seus nêmeses sob a tutela de seu intrépido superior. Billion, considerado o melhor espadachim desta galáxia, ajuda Rio sendo o primeiro general do sindicato. Existem muitos comandantes que integram após serem selecionados por Rio:

\- Doutor G, um gênio na criação de feras animais armados com diversos equipamentos letais. Outrora o primeiro comandante da organização Destron.  
\- Apollo Geist, um ciborgue especializado em operações de assassinato e anteriormente um guarda se segurança da organização G.O.D.(Government of Darkness).  
\- Dead Lion, um inteligente monstro inspirado em um Leão do Egito e considerado um dos mais brutos membros do sindicato. Foi o único sobrevivente do grupo Black Satan.  
\- Coronel Majin, um guerreiro com conhecimentos sobre diversas atrocidades monstruosas devido a sua posição anterior como comandante da Neo Shocker.  
\- Oficial Witch, uma enigmática mulher dotada de inúmeros poderes de magia negra e que antes pertencia á escala de perigosos agentes do Jin Dogma.  
\- General Desmark, intrépido general que prega a ciência maligna para um futuro próprio e antes membro do Império Deathdark.  
\- Príncipe Megido, cavaleiro dotado de um imenso poder das trevas e o mais impulsivo membro do sindicato. Antes integrava o Império Jashinka.  
\- Guardião Respler, representante da ciência mágica, feita para fins infernais. Outrora o mais qualificado membro da organização Fuhma.  
\- Pirata do Espaço Booba, um pirata decidido a realizar decisões que sejam para seu agrado apenas e antes um membro da Liga Espacial Gozma.  
\- General Deslock, guardião robótico com uma grande inteligência sobre armas atômicas e anteriormente o mais convencido membro do Império Waller.  
\- Ley Wandar, guerreiro desenvolvido por núcleos genéticos parcialmente desconhecidos pela ciência e possuidor de táticas mortais lhe passadas por ele quando membro do Império de Reconstrução Mess.  
\- Barrabas, antes o mais austero membro do Império Subterrâneo Tube, este integrante possui pensamentos de destruição de seus opostos para honrar o nome de sua família.  
\- Diretor Bosgan, guerreiro crisiano que estabelece regras para que seus sofredores a sigam e antes um membro do Império Crisis, formado por outros que eram de sua mesma raça.  
\- Doutora Mazenda, uma bela androide que se considera a mais inteligente mulher de todo o universo, mas com a intuição de desenvolver todos os seus conhecimentos como armas para seus planos cibernéticos. Pertencia á Organização de Sábios Volt.  
\- Madogarbo, guerreira ciborgue que tem nas suas mãos uma imensa forca destrutiva nada agradável para seus oponentes. Integrava a Organização de Monstros Biolon.  
\- Zinba, esquisito monstro que gosta de transformar artefatos em criaturas de combate com mentes próprias. Antes fazia parte da Tribo de 100 Famílias Bohma.  
\- Conde Radiguet, um vampiro vindo de uma desconhecida e impenetrável dimensão que é sedento de sangue e superioridade. Antes um rude membro do Império Vyram.  
\- Grifforzer, um grifo espadachim vestido com uma resistente armadura dourada que atua como um mercenário infalível. Antes um leal seguidor da finada Bruxa Bandora.  
\- Gara, uma guerreira com um passado perturbante e uma sacerdote que trabalha em troca de satisfações que garante-a uma impensável vantagem. Fazia parte do Triunvirato Gorma.  
\- Gashadokuro, um ser esquelético dotado de estratégias sobrenaturais que vão além de simples ataques contra seus opostos diretamente. Integrava a Força Youkai.  
\- George Makebe, repulsivo homem com partes eletrônicas instaladas em seu corpo e com intuições de transformar o máximo de humanos possíveis em robôs mortais.  
\- Mademoselle Q, criatura feminina desenvolvida numa nébula espacial com vontade de controlar a sua própria vontade os próximos dias da humanidade ao seu gosto.  
\- Princesa Multiwa, robô fêmea armada com um arco-e-flecha destrutível que, apesar de ter uma graciosidade, pretende ajudar o sindicato a tornar a Terra em inferno desde que máquinas sejam usadas. Antes atuou no Império das Máquinas Baranoia.  
\- Raija, um guerreiro desenvolvido através de um fóssil de dinossauro assim que o Clã Melzard iniciou suas atividades para a destruição deste mundo. Antes filho da líder do clã destruído, agora ele ganhou uma nova vida para prosseguir destemido.  
\- Yugande, guardião robótico vindo de uma dimensão distorcida que carrega um estilo destruidor imaginativo. Fazia parte do Império Nejilezia.  
\- Shelinda, uma linda mulher desenvolvida por meio de conchas e dona de uma beleza jamais vista entre outras integrantes femininas do sindicato. Antes era membro da tropa de piratas Barban.  
\- Don Dolnero, considerado o maior criminoso do futuro com sua única ganancia e anteriormente membro da Família Londarz.  
\- Ra-Dorugo-Gu, um quieto homem que tem o controle de um grupo de perigosos monstros vindos da extinta raça Grongi.  
\- Imperatriz Org Tsue Tsue, estranha mulher que representa a perversidade ancestral da temida Tribo Org.  
\- El Lord das Águas, membro de um trio de destruidores Overlords especializados em um completo domínio humano para desenvolverem seus projetos que envolvem mortes.  
\- Furabijo, ninja adolescente que adora fazer graça por cada falha que seus rivais fazem e uma temida expert em coisas explosivas quaisquer. Outrora parte do Clã de Ninjas Jakanja.  
\- Arch Orphenoch, o mais supremo de todos os outros monstros que seguiam a linhagem da raça Orphenoch.  
\- Agente Abrella, antes líder de um outro sindicato formado pelos mais ambiciosos praticantes do crime pela galáxia.  
\- Satori, um monstro inspirado em um lobo e uma águia com uma enorme inteligência herdada de sua linhagem monstruosa chamada Makamou.  
\- Dagon, antes membro do Panteão de Deuses de Hades, ainda permanecendo com sua sabedoria perfeccionista.  
\- Cassis Worm, membro da linhagem de monstros Worm que insiste em se tornar um imortal.  
\- Ryuuwon, um ser humanoide que contém um desejo insano de dominar o mundo se utilizando de tesouros desenvolvidos por civilizações ancestrais e outrora líder da Tribo Jaryuu.  
\- Yogoshimariten, tirano maquinário com intuições de poluir tudo e todos a sua volta e presidente da finada Industria Gaiark.  
\- Doukoku, monstro dotado de inúmeras artes de samurai por ganancia e antes membro do Clã Familiar Gedoushu.  
\- Mons Drake, um guardião baseado em insetos com o inesperado poder de manipular gravidades planetárias em suas mãos. Era um dos integrantes da Armada Warstar.  
\- Aquarius Zodiart, de aparência feminina e representante do lado demoníaco da constelação de Aquário, ladeada pelos monstros Zodiarts.  
\- Padre Salamaz, mensageiro de uma religião de trevas que lhe garantiu sua posição de novo padre do Exercito Deboth.  
\- Grão-duque Hei, membro mais nobre do sindicato e um monarca especializado em transformar sonhos em pesadelos. Pertencia á Linha das Sombras.  
\- Raizo Gabi, ninja corrupto que desenvolveu suas próprias técnicas para o mal que se tornaram uteis quando era membro do Exercito Kibaoni.  
\- Gyro Gamma, exorcista com pretensões de criar um grupo de fantasmas Gamma para eliminar qualquer forma de vida incompatível com seu próprio ego.  
\- Jagged, criatura que desafia os limites de seus oponentes com a sua diversão conhecida como Jogo Destruidor. Integrava a Força Terrível Deathgalien.

Além destes vilões, existe também a União Mecânica do sindicato, liderado pelo cientista robótico Schwartz, que é responsável por desenvolver maquinas de poder bélico, para tarefas de destruição de alta magnitude. E finalmente, as cooperações do Ultraman maligno, Belial, que atua em seu Cemitério dos Monstros, numa hostil e impenetrável região do espaço.

Billion: É nesta cidade em que temos problemas em conseguir qualquer triunfo. Rio-sama, estes Heroic Saviors são como pesadelos vivos. Em uma hora todos os seus membros encaram situações complicadas, mas em algum momento superam de qualquer forma.

Mele: Inimaginável notar que dois integrantes são Andy e Amy, que são namorados desde a pré-adolescência e hoje ajudam um á outra enquanto protegem a cidade, sob apoio de seus próprios pais Gaku Hoshikawa e Tsubasa Ozu. Estes dois atuam como líderes dos Heroic Saviors e sem estes, os outros não vão a algum lugar. – explica Mele, com uma voz calma, aos demais do sindicato.

Ryuuwon: Porque demonstra uma preocupação com os outros três? – perguntou Ryuuwon a Mele.

Mele: Eu não estou preocupada, mas deve saber que Nozomu Taiga, Geki Jumonji e Kotaro Nogami tem grandes amizades com Andy e Amy. Como se todos fossem parentes de alguma família, mas a meta do Sindicato das Trevas é impor fim em todos! – disse Mele, agora com voz aguda.

Rio: Com o passar dos dias, os cinco aprendem novas experiências e ganham ajudas de outros heróis, principalmente dos seus superiores. Quando alianças deles com outros forjam, eles começam a obter invencibilidade. Eu quero evitar que eles fiquem capazes de nos superar e somente a ida deles ao inferno serve como importância maior.

Doutor G: Banhos de Sangue decidem conflitos de muitas formas. Ter cuidado contra eles é simples e indispensável; e quando a hora da morte chegar para ambos, toda a humanidade sem defesa seja julgada em seguida e a Terra sera tomada.

Billion: Por anos, Gaku parece não entender como funciona a essência do castigo e da brutalidade demoníaca. Faz um tempo que ele mandou seu filho em combate, como Five Cyan, para nos enfrentar. Mas este jovem pensa da mesma forma que o pai, porque também honra a tecnologia da família Hoshikawa, que foi o perigo nos tempos do Império Zone. – disse Billion para o Doutor G, enquanto se lembra de quando atuava no Império Zone, quando servia ordens da misteriosa Imperatriz Meadow e suas estratégias de ganhar poderes imensos com destruições de planetas. Este tipo de memoria jamais se esvai de sua mente.

Rio: A captura do satélite devera apresentar um caminho complicado para nossos inimigos. Eles desta vez vão entender as marcas da dor exibidas para aqueles que vivem as voltas de todos, e o satélite confiscado tem a resposta. Enquanto que Anglernoid agira como se fosse um obstáculo.

Mele: Madogarbo! De apoio ao seu monstro quando ele ter problemas.

Madogarbo: Farei sem falhas. – confirmou o monstro com aparência e voz de mulher.

* * *

Horas depois do amanhecer, uma das principais avenidas de Tokuland começa a ficar movimentada. Entre os diversos carros, trafega um taxi que segue em direção para uma sede da TV Tokyo que fica na cidade, e sua passageira é a integrante do famoso grupo sul-coreano Girls Generation(conhecido em seu pais como SNSD)Im-Yon-Ah, que é chamada normalmente como Yoona. Logo mais ela fara parte da gravação de um programa de variedades da afiliada da TV Tokyo, na qual foi convidada enquanto ela decidiu viver sua temporada de férias em Tokuland. O motorista do taxi decide ligar o aparelho de rádio do veiculo, sintonizando em seguida a estação de noticias. Após uma musica de introdução, um locutor do horário fala sobre o roubo do satélite em que pertencia a JAXA.

\- Durante esta madrugada numa estrada de acesso a cidade de Chofu, no interior de Tokyo, um caminhão teve sua carga de equipamentos misteriosamente roubada, com peças seriam usadas para a criação de um satélite para lançamento no espaço pela JAXA, a Agência Japonesa de Exploração Aeroespacial. O caminhão antes perdeu o controle na estrada, ocasionando um bloqueio, mas o motorista que dirigia desapareceu sem vestígio algum. Unidades da policia foram chamadas para investigarem o ocorrido e até agora não foram encontradas pistas a respeito das peças. A divisão especial da policia, a SPD, foi acionada para buscas sob suspeita de envolvimento de monstros, e por enquanto nada a respeito das peças do satélite se confirma. O satélite VW-126 era um dos mais recentes projetos da JAXA para a expansão dos sinais digitais das emissoras de televisão por assinatura associadas ao J-SAT á outros países. A qualquer momento em nosso noticiário iremos trazer novas informações. Vamos falar agora de outro principal assunto em pauta nesta edição, sobre o acordo de paz entre os governos do Japão e da China. – o motorista desliga o taxi, após ouvir junto com o Yoona a noticia.

Motorista: Inesperado este fato. – falou o motorista para a cantora, sem desviar os olhos na avenida por onde dirige.

Yoona: Juro que fiquei horrorizada depois de ouvir.

Motorista: Nunca antes ocorreu um crime como este, um roubo de satélite. Ainda que a segurança publica do Japão é uma das mais invejáveis do mundo, alcançado até estradas.

Yoona: Mas ta empatada com a de meu pais. Mas as forças policiais deviam ter atividades vinte e quatro horas por dia em cada canto de qualquer estrada, e então este furto devia ter sido impedido.

Motorista: Boa observação. Mas ha estradas estreitas que nem tem como colocar bases de segurança. Radares instalados no poste ajudam a detectar bandidos em qualquer hora. Deviam é ter falado se houve a percepção do assaltante, se esta estrada tiver.

Yoona: Faz pouco tempo que me hospedei nesta cidade e logo ouço esta noticia terrível. Acho que já vou chamar meu advogado para contratar um guarda pra escoltas.

Motorista: Tenha calma, porque aqui em Tokuland quase não ocorrem crimes. Você sabe que na sede da TV Tokyo daqui da cidade haverão seguranças que levara você até os estudios.

Yoona: Concordo, mas dizem que na cidade o que mais tem é ataques de monstros. E desde quando me juntei ao SNSD vejo nos noticiários de meu pais sobre estas aparições de seres vindos de não sei que donde e outros vindos do espaço.

Motorista: Aqui também existem aqueles que agem como nossos defensores. Super Heróis que também não se sabe de onde vieram mas que juntos lutam pela nossa segurança.

Yoona: Uma das minhas finalidades durante as férias é saber quem esta por tras destes heróis. Fora dos clipes e dos shows do SNSD, sempre sobe minha curiosidade sobre estes heróis. Aqui no Japão tem tantos que a cada novo que surge, as curiosidades que tenho aumentam! – Yoona abre sua bolsa e liga seu Android. Ela em seguida abre sua caixa de e-mail do aparelho e encontra mensagens de duas outras colegas suas do grupos, Taehoon e Tiffany.

Motorista: Outros perguntam a mesma coisa que você. Assim como eu. – o taxista para o carro no sinal vermelho a sua frente. Depois de quase um minuto, ele da partida e vira para uma outra avenida a sua direita.

Yoona: Pretendo conhecer ainda esta semana a sede da Densha, a companhia de cientistas inventores que ha nesta cidade. Dizem que um dos cientistas é um homem muito famoso com uma mente muito e muito genial.

Motorista: Suas ferias serão de quantos dias?

Yoona: Um mês. – respondeu Yoona.

Motorista: Talvez vai se divertir muito aqui em Tokuland até que suas ferias acabem. Aqui é o paraíso da tecnologia, como na cidade vizinha de Akihabara. Como que esta sozinha, tem planos para show solo numa das casas de eventos da cidade?

Yoona: Por enquanto sem planos, mas pretendo cantar.

* * *

Mansão Ozu

Também localizado no bairro de Takamori esta a conceituada Mansão Ozu, lar da família de mesmo nome que possui uma enorme tradição com artes magicas por séculos. Aqui é a casa de Amy Kodou Ozu, filha de Tsubasa Ozu e de Koume "Umeko" Kodou, e também a maga violeta, podendo se transformar em Magi Violet, a mais nova integrante dos Magirangers, um grupo de Super Sentai formado por cinco irmãos que ha um tempo atrás defenderam nosso mundo contra as magias negras enviadas pela organização Infersha. Todos estes cinco irmãos são tios de Amy, que começou a aprender sobre os dotes mágicos de sua família desde sua infância; mas com o surgimento do Sindicato das Trevas, a jovem colocou as coisas que ela aprendeu durante este período de treinamento em pratica ao assumir a identidade da Magi Violet, sob o suporte de seu Santo Magico Liligel, que representa a criatividade entre os Santos Mágicos.

Enquanto seus tios e seus pais estão em serviço, Amy arruma a sala de estar da mansão, na qual ela costuma ler diversos livros que ficam presentes nas prateleiras dos cantos, inclusive livros de receitas antigos, comprados pela sua avó Miyuki quando sua tia mais velha, Houka, tinha apenas 7 anos de idade, mas que seguem sendo muito úteis atualmente em razão de seu trabalho no Claque des Chaudasses. Quando ela limpa a mesa oval do centro da sala com seu espanador de cor violeta, ela ouve um pequeno barulho de um riso. Parando para adivinhar quem fez este riso, ela olha para os lados da sala de estar e não encontra ninguém. Amy retoma a tarefa, mas quando ela tira o castiçal de velas da mesa, salta para cima da jovem uma cobra mecânica vinda por debaixo da mesa, lhe ocasionando um susto. Se irritando, ela olha novamente para os lados da sala, sem sinal de algum responsável.

Amy: Eu não gostei deste truque sujo! Certeza que é você, Mandora Boy. Apareça! – disse Amy, sabendo que este tipo de brincadeira é de autoria de Mandora Boy. Então a porta atrás da jovem se abre sozinha, e a mandrágora falante aparece voando e pousa na mesa oval.

Mandora Boy: Foi um teste que funcionou em você de gozarimasu desu!

Amy: E porque este tal teste me pegou? Conhecendo você, né. – a jovem esfrega o espanador violeta no rosto da mandrágora, que a faz espirrar.

Mandora Boy: Atchim! Atchim! Desculpe, Amy-chin. Queria fazer uma peça no Smoky.

Amy: Ah o Smoky, aquele outro traste. – Amy coloca suas mãos em sua cintura, mantendo seus olhos em Mandora Boy, indignada.

Mandora Boy: Eu esperava ele aqui para só ver a cara de assustado que ele demonstraria de gozarimasu desu!

Amy: Infelizmente digo que ele esta em Magitopia. Como que ambos vivem se discutindo, ira pregar peças nele daqui ha alguns dias.

Mandora Boy: O que ele esta fazendo em Magitopia? – perguntou a mandrágora com uma curiosidade.

Amy: Foi acompanhar o marido de minha tia Urara para os Exames Especiais da Universidade de Geoe. – respondeu Amy. – Bom que Smoky fica um tempo na biblioteca de lá pra ler livros e deixar de ser besta.

Mandora Boy: Aquele gato travesso precisa aprender mais coisas de gozarimasu desu. Seguindo este método, ele poderá parar de sempre me demonstrar desconfiança de gozarimasu desu.

Amy: E você não canta mal.

Mandora Boy: Sou ruim em canto, mas quero aprender a ser um profissional de gozarimasu desu yo.

Amy: Eu refiro que você age como ele de bandeja. Os dois mais se parecem uma dupla dinâmica da idiotice, e todos os dias alguém como eu tem que chamar a atenção de ambos. Já pensaram nisso?

Mandora Boy: Mas é ele que começa a fazer encrencas de gozarimasu desu. Hikaru-chin deveria dar um castigo nele para parar destas manias.

Amy: Incluindo você, sua mandrágora imbecil. Garanto que eu detestei seu novo truque com a cobra mecânica, achando que ainda sou uma criança. – a jovem coleta a cobra mecânica no chão, e depois ela faz uma magia em que surge um pote e a guarda dentro. – Estes brinquedos antigos ainda tão fora de moda, você sabe bem.

Mandora Boy: Tenho conhecimento profundo sobre esta coisa de gozarimasu desu. Além do mecanismo de salto, ela também pode emitir um pequeno choque a quem tocar nela. – a jovem fica boquiaberta, não imaginando o que ouviu da mandrágora.

Amy: Pretendia eletrocutar o Smoky? – Mandora Boy confirma balançando sua cabeça. – Nada mal diante de sua famosa inteligência de encrenqueira, mas vou te dizer que... – assim que Amy começa a segurar no pote por onde ela inseriu a cobra mecânica, ela sofre um pequeno choque e então o pote cai e a cobra salta deitada.

Mandora Boy: Tem vezes que quem tocar na cobrinha quando dentro de potes como este, sofre um choquinho mesmo assim, hihihihihi. – depois que a mandrágora explica, Amy volta a se irritar com a planta com uma cara zangada. Mandora Boy engole em seco.

Amy: Sua planta patética! – Amy tenta agarrar Mandora Boy com seu vaso, mas a mandrágora da um salto e flutua no ar, saindo correndo para a porta por onde veio depois. – Raiva! Mas uma hora eu pego ela. – Amy retoma com sua atividade de limpeza, mas depois de um minuto, seu Magi Phone emite um barulho de comunicado. Ela coleta o celular na prateleira por onde ha um grupo de livros e abre seu compartimento. – Alo!

Ayase: Amy, sou eu, a Ayase. Esta tudo bem ai? – perguntou sua gerente do Claque des Chaudasses. Hoje Amy esta de folga, mas as vezes Ayase liga para sua casa por diversos assuntos.

Amy: Ta tudo bem aqui, não se preocupe comigo. – disfarçou a jovem, depois de cair numa peça pregada por Mandora Boy.

Ayase: Ótimo saber. Pretende estudar sobre mais receitas de bolo ainda hoje?

Amy: To arrumando alguns cômodos daqui da mansão, mas quero fazer rápido porque quero aprender sim novas receitas.

Ayase: Isso aí! Gosto de seu trabalho como uma jovem competente e muito atenta com os nossos belos clientes. – Amy sorri.

* * *

Base do Team U-II

No centro de comando da base, a capitã do grupo Miki Sashikawa mostra no monitor holográfico ,que fica na mesa circular com computadores, imagens de seus mechas que são usados nas suas operações de ataque e de resgate para os demais membros que estão sentados em volta da mesa, incluindo Nozomu Taiga, o único membro masculino. Ela mostra as futuras pretensões de Upgrade que os mechas terão futuramente quando haver aumento no orçamento do grupo.

Miki: O U-Jetter e o U-Flyer, obviamente nossos mechas aéreos, podem ter um aumento expressivo em seus poderes de ataque quando forem inseridos os misseis Bee Storm, de origem militar. Estes tipos de misseis agirão como se realmente fossem abelhas prontas para picar uma pessoa, com a diferença que seu poder explosivo sera forte. – surge no monitor holográfico imagens dos misseis diante dos dois mechas voadores. Cada um dos membros olha atentamente sobre as imagens, que são seguidas de palavras explicando seus fundamentos.

\- Agindo como se fossem abelhas, estes misseis deverão ainda causar buracos nos alvos como ferrões. – opinou Nezumi Hayashi, uma das mecânicas do Team U-II.

Miki: Eles servirão também para destruírem bases inimigas, do jeito que exatamente disse, Nemu. Penso que estes tipos de misseis possam ser nossos maiores triunfos quando Belial resolver atacar com um monstro robótico da próxima vez. – Miki aperta um botão, e logo é mostrado outro mecha do Team U-II: o U-Loader, um robô de tamanho médio. – Bom, aqui esta o U-Loader, que é o único que nós temos em relação á quantidade que o nosso antecessor teve em seus dias de atividades. Nosso robô tem como diferenças a inclusão de mais armas de longa distancia, como os Line Breakers, que são estacas que quando se acertam causam uma explosão no alvo, além de tiros laser que alcançam até 9 metros de distância. Breve serão inseridos nas mãos dele os Tri-Burners, que consistem em tiros divididos em três grupos menores de esferas e que causam grande dano. – as armas citadas pela capitã aparecem em imagens separadas sobre a foto do U-Loader.

\- Seriamos um grupo e tanto se tivéssemos um segundo U-Loader, nem que este seja doado pelo time original da Anna. – disse Risako Takayo, encarregada pelas comunicações da base, mexendo em seus óculos azuis.

\- Mas Anna fez burrice por não deixar um outro pra nós e vendeu para o ferro velho em troca de dinheiro. Até que você tem muita razão pelo que disse, Ri-chan. – continuou Ayako Kurumada, que faz parte das operações de ataque ao pilotar alguns dos mechas.

Miki: Realmente a Anna devia ter pensado em nós antes de desfazer aqueles outros dois, por achar que não serviriam para mais nada. – disse a capitã para as outras duas. – Se tivéssemos dois U-Loaders, podíamos até se igualar a alguns esquadrões de Super Sentai apesar destes não serem combináveis de todas as formas. – então Miki aperta no mesmo botão, aparecendo desta vez a foto de outro mecha chamado U-Spinner, uma broca. – Enfim, temos o melhor amigo para nossas explorações subterrâneas, de nome U-Spinner. Apesar deste não ser bom em combate, da cabo ao criar buracos em poucos segundos, além também servir para operações de resgate. – apresentou a capitã aos demais.

\- Aquele com os controles mais complicados do que ficar formatando um PC. – opinou Moga Seiko, outra mecânica do Team U-II.

\- Porque o controle do U-Spinner exige o uso de duas pessoas. A EDF devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de definir a engine de seus traçados. – Erena Koga diz o que acha da U-Spinner para Moga. Ela é outra integrante das operações de ataque do grupo.

Miki: Entendo sobre sua opinião, Erena, mas o mecha é meio pesado aquém dos demais. Pesa mais de 8 toneladas, e a broca que perfura terras pode formar buracos de comprimento equivalentes a, digamos, umas 25 quadras de Basquete.

Moga: Lembro agora de quando Erena e Ayako faziam treinamentos para controlar esta coisa e me lembro também do tempão que tive para arrumar algumas couraças que foram danificadas mês passado quando ajudávamos Taiga contra um monstro. – Moga passa sua mão em seus cabelos curtos loiros ao se lembrar dos primeiros dias de atividade do Team U-II, com Erena e Ayako tendo dificuldades em controlar o U-Spinner, como também de ter ficado mais de quatro horas consertando algumas partes da couraça do lado de fora do mecha, quebradas devido a impactos causados por um monstro.

Miki: Para o U-Spinner pretendemos colocar uma arma secundária diante da região aonde é ativada a broca, e decidi que sera dois canhões finos que disparam raios elétricos caso um monstro esteja em direção do mecha. E...- Miki olha para Moga por segundos. - ...pretendo também contratar mais dois técnicos para agilizar as atividades da Moga.

Moga: Não preciso de técnicos para me auxiliarem. Sei arrumar várias coisas grandes desde criança.

Miki: Moga, acha isso muito cansativo? – perguntou a capitã em duvidas a respeito de sua companheira de trabalho. – O U-Spinner é um mecha pesado e uma só pessoa consertando sozinho deve ser muito penoso. Sabemos que você e a Nezumi são mecânicas altamente profissionais, e ambas podem ter dificuldades se o U-Spinner ter várias avarias. Penso em vocês como grandes e importantes membros, que deixam as coisas em ordem, mas também não quero causa-las esgotamento físico. – Nezumi olha para Moga.

Nezumi: A capitã tem razão, Moga. Sei que arruma muitas coisas a cada semana, mas também precisamos dar um tempo no tempo.

Moga: Jamais quero ser perfeccionista, mas penso em meu trabalho como se fosse lição de casa pós-escola. – Moga começa a rir, assim como os demais.

Risako: Esta foi boa, hahahahahahahahaha!

Moga: É serio isso. O resto daqui sente um impulso dentro de sua alma quando começamos a trabalhar, e eu gosto de trabalhar.

Miki: Moga, você é um amor de pessoa!

Nezumi: Juntas somos mais! – Nezumi bate sua palma com Moga.

Taiga: A Moga tem verdade clara no que fala, mas no meu caso.

Miki: Porque, Taiga?

Taiga: Desde quando me tornei hospedeiro de Ultraman Zero, passei em confiar no heroísmo e do porque tem efeito este cargo para ajudar o mais próximo contra opostos. – as jovens olham para Taiga. – Eu gosto de ser um herói e do que eu faço em nome da Família Ultra, para manter a honra de defender a Terra e todo o universo contra o mal.

Zero Eye: Digo que Taiga desenvolveu em mim um incrível ímpeto de justiça e coragem. Ele ainda tem amigos que são como ele, também lutando por um mundo melhor. – disse a voz de Ultraman Zero dentro do acessório. – Ele no Team U-II ira dar mais vitórias para vocês todas, e a Iruma fez uma boa escolha.

Taiga: Obrigado por sua opinião, Zero! Mas não quero decepcionar ninguém daqui, mesmo eu sendo o único macho desta equipe.

Miki: A diferença não importa.

Moga: E sim a vontade de nos ajudar, Taiga. Podemos ser a maioria, mas você é o melhor sem duvidas. – todas batem palmas ao jovem hospedeiro de Zero.

Taiga: Muito obrigado pelo apoio, pessoal. Seremos todos os dias como se fosse uma unida família.

Miki: A comandante Iruma deve estar feliz com você e conosco também por aceitarmos sua entrada.

Taiga: Mesmo ela tendo pavio curto, sinto que ela tem felicidades ao me ver em ação com todas.

* * *

Em uma banca de jornal sob uma calçada de uma rua, uma pessoa compra a edição deste dia da Ore Shinbun. É citada na pagina principal uma noticia sobre o furto das peças de satélite ocorrido na madrugada de hoje, e a pessoa abre a página por onde é mostrada a noticia completa. O freguês vai embora enquanto lê o jornal, mas depois aparece do outro lado da banca um robô com aparência baseada em um cachorro, com um chapéu de detetive em sua cabeça. Ele se aproxima ao jornaleiro, que sorri ao ver o robô.

\- Um robô, que legal. Deve estar querendo uma ajuda por aqui, acertei? – perguntou o jornaleiro.

\- Estou tentando achar uma pista que leve a algum enigma sobre uma estatua feita na Grécia antiga que foi encontrada quebrada em uma loja de utensílios domésticos bow.

\- Deve ter sido contratado pelo dono desta loja para investigar e depois sair em busca do suspeito, com este seu chapéu de detetive. – o robô acaricia seu chapéu e faz uma piscada em seu olho direito.

\- Exatamente. É a minha missão nesta cidade. Aqui na Tokuland se tem cada coisa que me fascina bow. Por acaso você sabe de pistas sobre a estatua quebrada? – perguntou o cão robô ao jornaleiro.

\- Só fiquei sabendo disso justamente agora com você. Me desculpe! – o jornaleiro faz seu gesto de desculpa.

\- Não fique triste. Faz tempo que tenho uma carreira de detetive bow.

\- Ha como dizer seu nome? – perguntou o homem e o cão robô faz uma outra piscada com seu olho direito.

\- Robotack, o detetive da agência Shardock. – apresentou o robô.

\- Que nome curioso. Nunca recebi aqui robôs tão educados como você.

Robotack: É uma honra bow.

\- Realmente você é o primeiro que me tratou de forma obediente, pois antes de você veio um outro que causou decepções. – Robotack fica assustado.

Robotack: Deve ser o Torabolt! – os olhos de Robotack ficam zangados, indicando sua indignação a um de seus rivais.

\- Você conhece o outro que veio aqui antes? Este ai é um tigre que até me ameaçou, só por eu ter dito a ele que não tenho mais um album de coleção de selos.

Robotack: Torabolt e eu temos uma longa história cheia de ruinas bow. Ele só quer ser o melhor e superar qualquer um que age como atrevido pra ele bow.

\- Ele me disse que se eu não encomendar um novo serei transformado em churrasco.

Robotack: Aquele tigre sem graça detesta aprender lições bow. Mas não se preocupe com ele, porque eu posso te proteger contra ameaças vindas de malfeitores de Harappa.

\- Harappa? – o jornaleiro repete o nome. – O que é isso?

Robotack: É um mundo por onde fui criado. Lá humanos e robôs vivem harmonicamente; mas tal como aqui também existem comuns problemas urbanos bow. – explicou o robô detetive.

\- Que incrível! Acho que vou ser o jornaleiro mais famoso do Japão por ter recebido robôs que agem e pensam como nós humanos.

Robotack: Torabolt é um dos terríveis de meu mundo, e desde quando vim para a Terra em busca do Landtool tivemos muitas batalhas. Se ver ele novamente, me de um aviso, porque eu quero um dia vence-lo para depois dar mais moral nele, se ele quiser bow.

\- Juro que vou te ajudar, Robotack. – Robotack dá ao jornaleiro um cartão de anuncio da agência Shardock, com um telefone e e-mail para contato. – Por ter sido gentil comigo, vou dar a você a nova edição da revista Shonen Jump, que traz um novo capitulo de One Piece. – o jornaleiro dá a Robotack uma copia da recente edição da revista Shonen Jump, que chegou hoje na banca. Muito feliz, o robô detetive pega a revista.

Robotack: Muito obrigado. Mas eu pensava que viria amanhã esta edição bow. Devo estar lunático, hihihihi.

\- As vezes trabalhos importantes nos deixam esquecidos. Sempre acontece comigo todas as semanas.

Robotack: Vou ler assim que eu voltar para minha casa.

\- Ah, você quer levar um jornal também?

Robotack: Estou com muita vontade de ler um jornal bow. – também como forma de amizade, o homem oferece gratuitamente a Robotack uma cópia da edição deste dia da Ore Shinbun. O robô coleta o jornal. – Novamente obrigado bow! – agradeceu Robotack. Ele olha sobre as manchetes da edição, mas fica de olhos arregalados sobre a noticia do roubo das peças do satélite. – "Carga pertencente a JAXA é misteriosamente roubada numa estrada de Tokyo". Que massa, vou começar aqui mais uma investigação bow!

\- Acho que te ajudei a progredir em sua carreira.

Robotack: Sempre quando surgem novos mistérios eu quero sempre investigar. Esta cidade tem gente muito legal comigo bow.

\- Você vai investigar quem roubou esta coisa? – perguntou o jornaleiro.

Robotack: É o meu dever bow!

* * *

Como um importante membro do Sindicato das Trevas, Schwartz esta em uma base particular sua construindo o satélite com a ajuda de seus auxiliares da União Mecânica, que são um grupo de quatro soldados Jamars vestidos com aventais. Todos estes seres operam numa cabine da própria base os comandos de instalação, que movem as peças roubadas via guinchos para o satélite, dentro de um grande e vazio tipo de hangar. Schwartz olha para o invento através do vidro da base.

Schwartz: Impressionar Rio-sama é uma tarefa dura, mas é recompensador. Estou contando os minutos para o fim dos maiores polos econômicos do mundo, e sera com este satélite a responsabilidade do feito. Um simples tiro explosivo dado por ele e a cidade alvo ira se tornar uma grande cratera e sem nenhuma pessoa que resista. O mundo ira conhecer para que serve o Sindicato das Trevas, principalmente estes Heroic Saviors!

* * *

Quartel General da JAXA, Chofu, Tokyo

Em uma reunião de emergência que esta sendo realizado com a imprensa, o presidente da JAXA Naoki Okumura faz um pronunciamento a respeito do novo projeto da agencia que foi infelizmente roubado. Repórteres de sites de noticias, de jornais impressos e emissoras de TV, munidos com seus acessórios de gravação, câmeras fotográficas e microfones, ouvem atentamente seus dizeres.

Naoki: O ocorrido com a carga durante seu transporte foi considerado algo muito impensável para nós da agência. É um projeto que sera importante para a expansão dos sinais digitais das emissoras de televisão por assinatura para outros países com ajuda da J-SAT. Digo que a captura ira complicar os planos da JAXA em cumprir o próximo objetivo, se as peças do satélite não forem achadas a tempo. O projeto custou cerca de um mês para ser iniciado. – explica o presidente da agencia espacial japonesa Naoki Okumura. Então os vários repórteres que compareceram para o salão de conferencias da JAXA fazem várias perguntas ao presidente, entre as quais uma que plausivelmente poderá não funcionar: se o próprio satélite consiga ser recuperado.

* * *

Sede do jornal Ore Shinbun

Os membros da Ore Shinbun estão cientes sobre o ocorrido nesta madrugada. O editor chefe do grupo, Seiji Sato, olha atentamente uma cópia da já lançada edição de hoje falando sobre o incidente em seu escritório. Mas alguém bate a porta, e quando Seiji aceita a entrada com um dizer de apenas "Entre!", surge Andy Hoshikawa.

Andy: Chefe. Quero conversar um pouco com você. – disse Andy, olhando Seiji lendo a noticia de sua própria companhia de noticias.

Seiji: Sei o que deseja conversar comigo. – o chefe jornalístico fecha o jornal, e logo ele toma uma pequena quantidade de café em sua xícara.

Andy: Eu realmente apresento uma vontade de investigar quem roubou a carga que a JAXA iria usar pra a criação do satélite.

Seiji: Hum? Quer bancar um detetive? Que legal, e insisto que me convide também. – Seiji se levanta de seu assento e sorri para o jovem.

Andy: Desculpe, chefe, mas eu quero fazer isso sozinho. A vida sua pode correr risco se algo errado houver, e o resto da redação se enfraquecera.

Seiji: Não importa, grande Andy. Sabemos bem que você é filho de um dos melhores cientistas da atualidade, e a inteligência dele foi compartilhada contigo, que te fez uma enorme referencia aqui na Ore Shinbun.

Andy: Não, Seiji. Não quero que arrisque sua existência sobre uma responsabilidade minha. Fotógrafos mais se arriscam quando vão pra muitos lugares, não importando quais sejam. E é o meu dever aqui.

Seiji: Compreendo seu espirito investigativo, Andy. Mas precisa de uma ajuda caso esteja em perigo.

Andy: Anos que eu larguei de ser criança, e agora sou um jovem que pode se cuidar sozinho. Quero que meus amigos, como você mesmo, sintam-se bem enquanto arrisco minha vida. Meu trabalho de fotografo funciona para esta circunstância. – Seiji fica mudo e volta a sentar na cadeira.

Seiji: Serio mesmo. Nunca vi um heroico membro da Ore Shinbun como você, que diz se importar com amigos em sua volta inclusive eu. A Yuki ira te elogiar também.

Andy: Ela me conhece bastante, devido a amizade que meu pai tem com a irmã dela, Honey Kisaragi.

Seiji: Oh que nome estiloso! Não sabia que a irmã da nossa futura integrante se chama Honey. Deve ser americana.

Andy: Ela não é americana.

Seiji: Mas o nome dela me agradou. Mas por que Yuki é parte da família dela, se o sobrenome é Kenmochi?

Andy: É uma longa história e precisa de tempo pra que eu explique.

Seiji: Entendo. Voltando a conversa, quer mesmo abrir investigação em busca dos bandidos?

Andy: Pretendo ajudar a redação.

Seiji: Muito bem. Aceito neste momento sua liberdade para cumprir um objetivo. Pegue sua câmera e encontre os ladrões bestas. E se no caso vir a morrer...

Andy: Eu não vou morrer. Sei do que eu faço. Não se preocupe comigo porque sei de formas para descobrir as pistas. – Andy faz um sorriso e sai da sala sem acenar para seu chefe.

Seiji: Ele esta agindo como se fosse um destes heróis que vem á Tokuland quando ocorre uma invasão monstruosa. Acho que ele é um auxiliar deles, e se eu acertar, vou triplicar o salário dele. – Seiji pensa alto e guarda a cópia da edição numa gaveta abaixo da escrivaninha.

O jovem destemido sai da garagem abaixo do prédio por onde fica a sede da Ore Shinbun com sua moto. Mas no topo de um de outros prédios localizados nesta mesma rua, o monstro Anglernoid olha para ele dirigindo, e instintivamente reassume sua aparência humana: que é a mesma menina que deu fim a vida de um caminhoneiro que trabalhava no transporte de peças para projetos da JAXA.

* * *

 **Mensagem do Autor**

A quantidade de membros que o Sindicato das Trevas possui é bem grande e serão uma amostra de como sera esta serie. Claro que vou ter cuidado para fazer desenvolvimentos para cada um principalmente Rio e Mele. Anglernoid é um monstro que criei exclusivamente para a fanfic e não existe na serie de onde a vila Madogarbo pertence: Kidou Keiji Jiban,ou Policial de Aço Jiban para os fãs brasileiros de Tokusatsu.

Quanto a presença da Yoona do SNSD, digo que no Orkut havia uma fake da cantora que interagia com fakes de Tokusatsu. Aos K-Poppers, se quiserem podem continuar atentos com a fanfic porque surpresas aguardam para ela.


	6. Comet Braver,Imbatível Maquina!

**Episódio 4 - Comet Braver,Imbatível Maquina!**

Andy segue com sua moto até a rodovia da cidade de Komae. O jovem, dotado de um instinto corajoso, decide ir atrás de pistas para descobrir por onde foram parar as peças roubadas do satélite VW-126, que seria feito pela JAXA para um lançamento pelo espaço em seu projeto de expandir sinais digitais de emissoras de televisão japonesas para o mundo. Mas ele não sabe que estas peças estão em posse do Sindicato das Trevas, cujo suas novas pretensões é refazer este satélite, mas como parte de um novo plano de Madogarbo de usa-lo como arma de destruição á cidades com maiores economias do mundo.

Saindo da cidade pela rodovia, ele segue em frente até encontrar a primeira estrada a sua direita, de acesso a vila de Fubuki, por onde aquele caminhão que fazia entregas de peças de responsabilidade da JAXA foi surpreendido por uma menina que era na verdade a forma humana de um monstro chamado Anglernoid. Acelerando pouco, Andy finalmente encontra uma serie de troncos de arvores destruídos pelo caminhão no acidente. O jovem para sua moto por perto e ao descer do veiculo e tirar seu capacete, ele olha atentamente sobre o ocorrido, mas ao mesmo tempo começa a pensar por onde esta a carga roubada. Os montes de arvores a sua frente dificultam a passagem de qualquer pessoa, mas realmente o impacto causado pelo caminhão até conseguiu derrubar uma parte.

Mas aparece na estrada uma outra moto e esta para próximo ao de Andy. Quando o jovem percebe, nota que é Kotaro Nogami.

Andy: Kotaro, você aqui também? - perguntou o jovem, enquanto o amigo tira seu capacete.

Kotaro: Eu é que digo também. Esta a procura do sujeito que roubou as peças do satélite?

Andy: Fiquei intrigado. - respondeu Andy em confirmação. - Todo mundo lá da Ore Shinbun não falava outra coisa a mais senão isso. - Kotaro olha para os pedaços de arvores destruídas pelo caminhão.

Kotaro: Deve ter sido feio o que houve aqui.

Andy: Cade o Teddy, seu Imagin?

Kotaro: Esta em alerta na DenLiner, e você sabe o resto.

Andy: Uhum.

Kotaro: E o incidente ocorreu justamente quando eu percebi que esqueci de pagar a mensalidade do Sky Perfect TV, e esta manhã o canal estava sem sinal em meu dormitório.

Andy: Então pague depois.

Kotaro: Ainda que hoje no fim da tarde o canal vai transmitir o show do Nogizaka 46 lá no Sapporo Dome e eu queria assistir. Como que eu não paguei a mensalidade, eles só liberam no dia seguinte depois da recuperação do pagamento.

Andy: Puxa, mas eles deviam liberar direto assim que a conta finalmente for paga.

Kotaro: Concordo com você. Esta Fuji Broadcasting também é um caso perdido com seus telespectadores. - Kotaro novamente olha os troncos. - Parece que adentrar por ai vai ser complicado. Estas arvores da frente estão uma junto com a outra, e nós nem somos estes lenhadores ilegais de várzea. Mas aposto que veio aqui para tentar uma pista.

Andy: Trouxe minha câmera para fotografar alguma, caso eu achar um elemento suspeito.

* * *

Castelo do Sindicato das Trevas

Um monitor surge no alto do quartel principal, mostrando a cada membro sobre a aparição dos dois jovens na estrada por onde ocorreu o roubo. General Billion se enfurece quando vê o filho de Gaku Hoshikawa, seu intrépido rival, e empunha sua espada Gingajiken.

Billion: Miserável Andy! Ele insiste em desafiar sua própria alma contra o que não deve ser superado. Ainda ao lado de Kotaro Nogami, vulgo Kamen Rider New Den-O, ele age como o pai á força.

Madogarbo: Este jovem precisa conhecer o sofrimento que oferecem os nossos monstros – disse a criadora do Anglernoid, Madogarbo, olhando para o monitor do alto.

Billion: A posição dele como Five Cyan é algo que me preocupa. Minha ressureição por Rio não me fez esquecer dos obstáculos que fui forçado a superar durante os avanços á Terra do Império Zone. Os malditos Fivemen, os irmãos Hoshikawa, eram a única ameaça que conseguiu dar fim ao meu antigo império. Não sendo eles, Meadow seria um novo deus para esta indefesa humanidade que evolui e não aprende a encarar a realidade.

Furabijo: Podia o Anglernoid ser uma criação minha. Então ele explodiria esta cidade de Tokuland em segundos. Dokan! – Furabijo faz um estalo de dedos.

Madogarbo: Não diga asneiras. Você não tem conhecimentos sobre biologia. – queixou a mulher humanoide á ninja espacial.

Furabijo: E ainda você rejeita a maioria das opiniões de outros do império. Seu finado mestre Dr. Jean Marrie devia ter impedido de ser renascida durante a cerimônia, e este plano estaria nas mãos de um outro comandante daqui que tem mais conhecimentos de biologia do que você.

Madogarbo: Receio que não duvide de minhas ações. – Madogarbo empunha sua espada e ameaça Furabijo, mas a ninja espacial coloca uma de suas mãos na lamina assim que esta alcança seu rosto e a lamina explode. Os outros membros do império olham o ocorrido.

Furabijo: Ou é você que não duvida de outros? – Furabijo faz um sorriso baixo, enquanto a humanoide olha para as cinzas que outrora era a lamina afiada de sua espada.

Madogarbo: Maldita! – em seu estado camuflado, Mele afasta as duas com empurrões leves e depois aparece entre elas.

Mele: Não quero brigas no império! – ordenou a esposa de Rio, que reassume sua aparência. – Rio-sama reviveu todos aqui para que possamos trabalhar juntos e não fazer desafios uns aos outros, como sempre ocorre.

Furabijo: Desculpe, Mele-san.

Madogarbo: Hum! – Madogarbo fecha uma de suas mãos com força, em raiva.

Mele: Madogarbo, continue orientando Anglernoid. Vá ajudar ele quando entrar em perigo.

Madogarbo: Continuarei em alerta! – confirma a humanoide. Mele vira para o outro lado e anda em direção á plataforma por onde esta Rio.

Rio: Belial...precisamos de sua ajuda! – surge no alto um monitor que mostra o Ultraman do mal, em seu cemitério no impenetrável local hostil do espaço.

Belial: Senhor Rio, estou acompanhando os passos que seu império esta dando pela destruição de locais da Terra. Deseja minha sincera ajuda para auxiliar na tarefa? – perguntou Belial.

Rio: Todas as suas ajudas são bem vindas. – Rio se levanta de sua poltrona formada por crânios e ossos de pessoas mortas.

Belial: Eu decidi qual sera o próximo monstro que vira a este planeta, para destruir. Enquanto o Sindicato das Trevas constrói um satélite como uma arma destrutiva, o meu novo aliado ira cuidar de Utraman Zero quando ele vier com investidas.

* * *

De volta a estrada da região florestal próxima a vila de Fubuki, Andy tira fotos dos galhos quebrados pelo caminhão na ultima madrugada, no acidente que sofreu. O jovem sabe que caminhões de diferentes toneladas podem causar danos em elementos próximos quando sofrem acidentes de qualquer tipo.

Kotaro: Olhe Andy, tem uma menina vindo. – avisou Kotaro ao amigo, enquanto ele vê uma menina que se aproxima aos dois. Andy olha para ela.

\- Vocês fazem parte de um grupo investigativo destas regiões? – perguntou a menina.

Andy: Só eu que trabalho numa agência de noticias. Este é meu amigo apenas.

Kotaro: Oi.

\- Deve estar atrás de alguém que esteja envolvido por um acidente que ocorreu nesta ultima madrugada, é isso?

Andy: Você deve ser uma criança que mora numa cidade próxima á esta estrada. Esta ciente do roubo que protagonizou esta estrada?

\- Sim e eu posso leva-los até por onde os assaltantes devem ter se escondido com a carga.

Kotaro: Perai. Você seguiu eles até a um cativeiro por onde se escondem? – perguntou o jovem viajante do tempo com uma elevada empolgação.

\- Eles estão numa pedreira próxima daqui. Acho que vocês vão lá e depois chamar a policia.

Andy: Nós dois não temos emprego em uma força policial, mas pretendemos até fazer este ato.

\- Tudo bem, me deixe leva-los até a pedreira.

Kotaro: Eu levo você com minha moto. Suba aqui! – Kotaro coloca seu capacete, enquanto que a menina senta por de trás dele. Andy guarda sua câmera na mochila e senta na sua própria moto, não se esquecendo também de colocar um capacete. Os dois ligam suas motos e dão partida.

Por indicação da menina, os dois vão até uma pedreira que existe mais adiante na estrada. Contudo, esta pedreira esta abandonada, sem ninguém por perto. Os dois jovens entram no local com a menina. Parando as motos, os dois descem com ela, tirando seus capacetes.

Andy: Chegamos nesta pedreira. E aqui ta tudo desértico. Eu pensava que teria veículos de construção presentes.

Kotaro: Realmente os sujeitos estão nesta pedreira? – perguntou Kotaro, olhando para os lados sem coisas a mais.

\- Cabem vocês dois descobrirem...se sobreviverem ao pior! – a menina dá poucos passos atrás dos jovens.

Andy: O que? – os dois jovens se estranham pelo dizer da menina, que continua se afastando de ambos. De repente, surgem um grupo de soldados Batzlers sobre ela.

Kotaro: Droga! É uma armadilha.

\- Neste lugar, os dois vão conhecer seus túmulos. – depois de falar, a menina se transforma no monstro Anglernoid.

Andy: Membros do Sindicato das Trevas!

Kotaro: Então foram eles mesmos que estão por trás de tudo.

Os soldados Batzlers avançam nos dois jovens, mas os dois integrantes dos Heroic Saviors decidem ataca-los também. Infelizmente Andy e Kotaro estão em menor número contra uma quantidade maior destes soldados. Os dois jovens atacam em diferentes lados e conseguem triunfos contra os oponentes um á um. Então, Anglernoid lança uma corda que agarra o corpo de Kotaro, e em seguida são emitidas descargas elétricas que acertam o jovem viajante do tempo.

Andy: Não, Kotaro! – Andy corre para ajudar o amigo pego desprevenido pelo monstro enguia, mas a sua criadora humanoide surge pelo outro lado e desfere um chute na barriga de Andy, o derrubando.

Madogarbo: Hahahahahahahaha, eu sabia que alguém iria interceptar meu monstro.

Andy: Ma...Madogarbo!

Kotaro: Então...este monstro é obra sua? – perguntou Kotaro, e em seguida Anglernoid solta a corda em seu corpo e ele cai.

Madogarbo: Que surpresa um já saber de como são meus aliados. A presença de meu Anglernoid é parte da próxima operação do Sindicato das Trevas. Como sabem, nesta madrugada houve um roubo de peças do satélite VW-126, programado para um lançamento pela JAXA, a agência aeroespacial japonesa. E sera o sindicato que vai decidir como é o futuro desta coisa, que já esta sendo reprogramada.

Andy: Reprogramada? – perguntou Andy, não acreditando nas explicações da humanoide.

Madogarbo: Quando o satélite ficar pronto, ele ira ser utilizado para destruir cidades e começar uma nova crise financeira mundial, hahahahahahahahahahahah.

Kotaro: Pretende...desenvolver uma crise mundial depois deste furto...interessante o que fez, mas não ira ser ligado tão cedo. – Kotaro se levanta, em dificuldades devido ao choque sofrido.

Madogarbo: Cale-se! – ordenou Madogarbo ao olhar para Kotaro.

Andy: Quem deve fechar sua boca é você! – Andy liga seu acessório de pulso V-Parcel. – Five Cyan! – fazendo uma pose com os braços, o jovem se transforma em Five Cyan.

Kotaro: Eu também vou indo! – Kotaro insere em seu cinto o New Den-O Belt, e então ele coleta sua Rider Pass. – Henshin!

Teddy: É a nossa hora! – o Imagin Teddy aparece correndo do outro lado da pedreira. E finalmente ele voa e se adentra no corpo de Kotaro, concluindo a transformação do jovem em Kamen Rider New Den-O.

 **\- Strike Form!**

Madogarbo: Eu vou matar vocês dois! – Madogarbo empunha sua espada afiada de vidro.

Five Cyan: É o que veremos!

Os dois jovens, agora transformados em Five Cyan e Kamen Rider New Den-O respectivamente, atacam os dois vilões com o uso de suas armas V-Sword e MacheTeddy. Então uma nova luta se inicia. Utilizando de sua forca aliada aos seus poderes elétricos, Anglernoid num momento lança duas cordas de eletricidade e logo ataca os dois jovens, como se fosse um chicote. Ao mesmo tempo, Madogarbo executa cortes com sua espada de vidro neles.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Os dois juntos agem como se fosse um espectro só.

Five Cyan: Madogarbo parece não perder tempo com seus famosos combos ao lado de um monstro seu. Mas nós jamais temos uma vontade sequer de nos rendermos.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Vamos em frente! – os dois heróis prosseguem com a batalha.

Numa ribanceira do outro lado da pedreira, Robotack aparece com seu chapéu de detetive e com uma lupa em uma de suas mãos. Ele verifica no chão composto por calcário se consegue pistas a respeito do satélite roubado. Quando ele chega ao declive, o robô canino percebe a luta de Five Cyan e Kamen Rider New Den-O contra dois oponentes nesta distância.

Robotack: Tem gente em perigo. E não são outros que Five Cyan e Kamen Rider New Den-O, mas eu ouvi falar sobre os dois com o Kakeru bow. Talvez eles me ajudem a descobrir uma pista sobre o satélite. Eu quero lutar bow! JISHAK! – ao anunciar sua mudança de comando, Robotack sofre uma metamorfose, e então assume sua forma guerreira devido ao núcleo magnético contido dentro do biochip implantado em seu corpo. – Ao ataque! – disse Robotack com uma outra e mais jovial voz devido a sua forma guerreira.

Ativando sua arma RK Bar, ele salta diretamente do declive e então acerta Anglernoid de costas, aterrissando próximo aos dois outros heróis em seguida.

Madogarbo: HA?...Quem é você? – perguntou a humanoide monstruosa, ao presenciar a aparição de um outro que a opõe.

Robotack: Aventurando em busca de curiosos fatos sensacionais, Robotack! O detetive número 1! – se apresentou o robô canino do mundo de Harappa. Five Cyan e Kamen Rider New Den-O olham para a inesperada ajuda.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Mas quem é este robô vermelho? – perguntou o Kamen Rider ao sexto membro dos Fiveman.

Five Cyan: Ele não é apenas um robô. Se chama Robotack, um detetive que veio do mundo de Harappa para proteger crianças contra o mal. – explica Five Cyan.

Robotack: Vim ajudar estes dois coitados. Eles estão defendendo este mundo contra aqueles que o odeiam, e eu também tenho este mesmo objetivo. – disse Robotack, empunhando sua RK Bar contra a vilã.

Madogarbo: Nunca antes soube de sua existência. Parece que meu superior Rio tem razão por ter dito que ha mais heróis querendo acabar com o Sindicato das Trevas. Você deve ser um aliado do Jiban.

Robotack: Ouvi falar deste Jiban, mas não o conheço. Por fazer parte de um sindicato que promove coisas ruins, cabe a mim acabar com você.

Five Cyan: Robotack, talvez queira minha ajuda ai. – Five Cyan se aproxima de Robotack.

Robotack: Estou muito feliz por encontrar você, Five Cyan. Sabia que nesta cidade eu seria ajudado por outros heróis.

Five Cyan: Então você vai ter nossa ajuda.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Nunca acreditei que haveria outros heróis além da Família Ultra, os Policiais do Espaço, dos Kamen Riders e dos Super Sentais. Vai ser o começo de uma nova amizade. – disse New Den-O á Robotack.

Madogarbo: Serão três agora para encontrarem o fim.

\- E se for cinco? – perguntou uma voz familiar, vinda do outro lado da pedreira. A vilã humanoide olha para a direção por onde esta pessoa falou e acaba encontrando o policial do espaço Gavan Type-G e Magi Violet.

Five Cyan: A cavalaria chegou! – Five Cyan e New Den-O olham para dois de seus companheiros. O policial do espaço e a maga violeta correm até os demais, mas ambos direcionam suas atenções á Robotack.

Magi Violet: Deve ser o Robotack, que veio do mundo Harappa. Fascinante encontra-lo aqui.

Robotack: Mais heróis! Que felicidade estou tendo. Vocês dois devem conhecer eles. – disse Robotack aos dois vindouros heróis.

Gavan Type-G: Grato encontrar você ainda ativo em Tokuland. Afinal você é um herói de metal também, e tem os seus direitos de ajudar outros quando necessários.

Robotack: Aceito qualquer elogio seu assim como dos demais da Policia Intergaláctica.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Aonde esta Ultraman Zero? – perguntou New Den-O á Magi Violet, percebendo a ausência do filho de Ultraseven.

Mas a resposta sera respondida de uma forma inoportuna. Acima da pedreira, um grande feixe de luz vermelha aparece, e assim que se esvai, surge um monstro vindo diretamente do Cemitério dos Monstros de Belial: Grantella. Este monstro gigante é um ser que esta armado com seis canhões menores, perto de seus ombros, além de um outro de tamanho maior sobre sua cabeça.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Droga, Belial enviou outro monstro gigante!

Magi Violet: Tá com cara que ele é dos mais durões. – os quatro heróis olham para Grantella. Robotack continua com suas atenções á Madogarbo e Anglernoid.

Robotack: Parece que estamos cercados com este problema triplo.

Five Cyan: Resta apenas decidir quem enfrenta quem. Mas eu tenho uma carta na manga! – Five Cyan ativa o sistema de comunicação do V-Parcel em seu pulso direito. – Omega Train, Delta Mobile, ativar!

No hangar por onde estão os mechas do Five Robo dos Fiveman, dentro da Base Magma, são ativados automaticamente um grupo de dois outros mechas: o Omega Train, parecido com um trem bala moderno, e o Delta Mobile, assimilado a um tanque de transporte com quatro rodas. Os dois mechas saem do hangar, passam pela cidade e seguem em direção a pedreira. Quando eles alcançam o local, Five Cyan salta em direção ao Delta Mobile, por onde fica sua cabine principal.

Five Cyan: Muito bem. Gattai, Earth Formation! – anunciou Five Cyan dentro da cabine, apertando uma serie de botões perto dos manches de controle.

Os dois mechas começam com a sua fusão anunciada por Cyan. Os dois vagões do Omega Train se separam, enquanto que o Delta Mobile se divide em dois. As partes de trás dos dois vagões se levantam e formam em cada um de seus cantos dois suportes. Em seguida, as duas partes divididas do tanque se convertem em braços, com mãos surgindo em cada uma delas, e depois as mesmas partes se juntam no suporte formado pelos vagões, dando a origem de um corpo. Por fim, a parte da frente do Delta Mobile se altera para um rosto robótico. Isto encerra a formação do robô próprio de Five Cyan: o Comet Braver.

Gavan Type-G: Inacreditável. – comemorou o policial do espaço.

Magi Violei: É mais que inacreditável, Geki. É uma amostra que tão estupenda é a tecnologia da Família Hoshikawa. Foram alguns anos de desenvolvimento, logo recompensados com este gigante guerreiro que se iguala a todos os outros robôs dos Fiveman. – disse Violet para Gavan Type-G.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Os Super Sentais realmente me impressionam a cada ano. E claro que com um novo grupo, vem novos robôs gigantes, mesmo que este seja de um grupo já conhecido. Novidades para conhecidos sempre são muito bem vindos!

Madogarbo: Então Andy ativou seu robô para enfrentar Grantella. Que ele que se cuide, porque eu e Anglernoid daremos um fim nos amigos dele. – a androide movimenta sua espada de vidro na direção de seu monstro, e o mesmo lança na lamina um conjunto de descargas elétricas, que ficam na cor vermelha. Os dois disparam esta descarga na direção dos quatro heróis, acertando lados próximos a eles, ocasionando explosões.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Parece que Madogarbo não quer brincadeiras.

Robotack: Vamos todos contra ela então. – os demais concordam com o robô canino em sua forma guerreira. Os quatro agora correm em direção dela, enquanto Madogarbo e Anglernoid também reagem, enquanto surgem mais alguns soldados Batzlers para ajudar os oponentes.

Um novo confronto se inicia. Magi Violet ataca três Batzlers em sequência com o uso das suas Magi Punches, sem que cada um destes faça uma reação, na qual as vitimas não entendem direito da supremacia que a jovem Amy tem com socos, graças a dias e dias de treinamentos com seu pai Tsubasa. Outros dois Batzlers são atacados por Gavan Type-G, que usa sua Laser Blade no confronto. Em um momento, ele salta para cima de um dos penhascos de pedra e dispara sua Laser G-Beam de sua mão direita em direção aos mesmos. Em outro lado da pedreira, Kamen Rider New Den-O ataca Anglernoid com sua MacheTeddy, uma espada que é na verdade seu amigo Imagin Teddy convertido em arma, na qual ocorre sempre quando seu jovem amigo se transforma. O monstro enguia lança raios elétricos na direção do herói, mas ele escapa facilmente delas com saltos. E Robotack ataca Madogarbo com o uso da RK Bar. O robô, que é considerado o numero 1 de seu mundo de Harappa, nunca enfrentou antes oponentes mais além daqueles outros que o desconsideravam durante suas aventuras na procura do Landtool. Ele possui um pouco conhecimento sobre o Sindicato das Trevas, apesar da sua amizade com outros heróis metálicos que o antecederam e ainda enfrentaram poderosas ameaças monstruosas que tinham os mesmos pensamentos que os integrantes desta associação para o fim da humanidade. Robotack ao mesmo tempo imagina que aqueles confrontos inescapáveis contra seu maior rival, Torabolt, tenham sido exemplo de novas batalhas que ele poderá ter enquanto ajuda membros dos Heroic Saviors.

Robotack: Como planeja ter suas maldades conquistadas? – perguntou o robô canino enquanto colide sua RK Bar várias vezes contra a espada da oponente.

Madogarbo: Eu pertenço ao Sindicato das Trevas, e sou ainda leal ao líder Rio. Anteriormente eu seguia ordens rígidas de outro homem de superioridade maior, e era com ele a minha chance de colocar humanos fracos em meus castigos. Não consegui cumprir a minha promessa devido á Jiban, e agora Rio me reviveu para eu descontar tudo que sofri contra este tenebroso policial de aço.

Robotack: Você queria impor fim ao Jiban? Que rude! Ele sofria para defender este mundo com suas notáveis leis policiais contra Biolon. Não merecia ser contra ele.

Madogarbo: Silêncio! Jiban é um demônio para minha vida, e um dia ele vai sofrer a minha ira bruta. Tal como você! - Madogarbo executa um chute no meio do corpo de Robotack, o levando para trás. Em seguida, ela lança uma magia em suas mãos até ele, acertando-o novamente. – Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, esta luta esta ficando muito interessante com mais pessoas contra meus afazeres. – Robotack cai no chão, e Magi Violet corre até ele.

Magi Violet: Robotack, Robotack, você esta bem? Não se machucou? – perguntou Violet, ajudando o robô a se levantar. – Oh, fofo, é trágico ver você com danos feitos por esta mula. – a heroína olha para algumas partes que se quebraram na barriga do robô.

Robotack: Nhgn...eu estou bem. Sofri danos mínimos em meu sistema...mas ainda consigo lutar muito.

Em cima da pedreira, ocorre a batalha entre o Comet Braver de Five Cyan contra o monstro Grantella.

Five Cyan: Venha! – Five Cyan chama o monstro dentro de sua cabine. Mas Grantella revida com uma serie de tiros disparados de seus canhões menores de seu corpo. Os tiros ainda não causam danos ao robô, devido a sua couraça resistente a tiros de potência abaixo dos 400 graus. Grantella depois salta e acerta Comet Braver com uma serie de socos, mas um destes é interceptado por uma das fortes mãos do desafiador, que usa sua outra mão para aplicar um soco na cara do monstro. – Star Lancer! – Cyan aperta um botão perto do manche de controle, fazendo Comet Braver ativar uma de suas armas, que é uma lança prateada. O robô executa vários cortes com a arma, sendo que alguns deles até removem do corpo alguns dos canhões menores, fazendo diminuir as chances de contra-ataque do oponente. O monstro sente altas dores, e de repente ele dispara um tiro de seu canhão maior para a maquina guerreira de Cyan, lhe causando danos desta vez. Depois Grantella começa a carregar um tiro ainda maior, o que faz o sexto membro dos Fiveman logo pensar numa outra estratégia. – Star Bullet! – apertando outro botão próximo ao manche, o robô ativa sua pistola e dispara um rápido tiro que vai em direção ao canhão maior do monstro, acertando ele e também ocasionando o cancelamento do outro tiro. – Agora é o seu fim. Chou Jigen Sword! – o herói aperta mais um botão perto do manche, e surge de uma fenda dimensional uma espada que Comet Braver coleta. – Earth Stream! – após anunciar o golpe finalizatório, o robô energiza sua espada e depois faz um movimento em círculos, encerrando com um fulminante ataque em Grantella. O corte é poderoso, fazendo sangue jorrar no corpo da criatura. Sem força alguma, o inimigo cai e se explode.

Enquanto isso, embaixo, Anglernoid se reúne com Madogarbo. Gavan Type-G e Kamen Rider New Den-O também se juntam com seus respectivos aliados. A vilã faz um aceno para o seu monstro, e este acumula uma grande quantidade de eletricidade em suas mãos. Logo, ele lança todas para cima e voam em direção aos heróis.

Magi Violet: Estes choques tem cara de poderosos. Fiquem juntos! – Violet ativa seu Magi Phone, e rapidamente digita os número do celular. – Jiruma Jii Magi! – uma grande barreira violeta envolve os heróis e os raios são desfeitos assim quando estes acertam a proteção feita pela heroína.

Robotack: Impressionante seu feito. Como aprendeu a fazer esta coisa? – Robotack pergunta para a maga violeta.

Magi Violet: Pertenço a uma família de mágicos. Somos agraciados por seres divinos chamados de Os Santos Mágicos, e tenho o meu também que se chama Liligel, responsável pela criatividade. – explicou a heroína.

Madogarbo: Magi Violet, suas magias são inferiores aos meus dotes. Impediu meu aliado de explodir todos neste momento, mas ele vai fazer uma sucessão de tempestades elétricas. – no entanto, Five Cyan salta de seu Comet Braver e dispara um tiro de sua Five Laser nas narinas de Anglernoid e lhe causa bastante dano.

Five Cyan: Pessoal! Robotack! Espero que todos estejam bem contra eles. – disse o herói aos demais, depois de atingir o solo.

Magi Violet: Você conseguiu impor ordem ao monstro gigante! Querido, você foi sensacional. – Violet abraça o herói namorado.

Gavan Type-G: Agora vou impor fim também ao Anglernoid. O que Cyan fez ajudou a nos dar mais vantagem. – o policial do espaço energiza sua espada laser com forças elétricas com uma de suas mãos. – Laser Blade! – Gavan Type-G corre em direção em Anglernoid, enquanto o monstro lança raios elétricos de suas mãos. O jovem policial do espaço revida os raios dando cortes entre eles e os desfazendo. Quando ele se aproxima, penetra a espada no meio da barriga e da mais dor ao monstro. – Great Dynamic! – o herói metálico retira sua arma e executa seu golpe mais poderoso no monstro. Anglernoid fica mais atordoado, e descargas elétricas envolvem seu corpo, que fazem Madogarbo se afastar de sua criação.

Robotack: Deixe eu executar meu ataque também. – falou Robotack andando em direção por onde Gavan Type-G esta. Olhando ao monstro inconsciente, ele salta para o ar e depois plana por perto do oponente com um ataque de sua RK Bar. – Buddy Break! – Robotack anuncia seu ataque especial quando a arma emite piscadas luminosas. Assim que a arma acerta, Anglernoid é lançado para o outro lado e se explode.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Que massa! Conseguiu vencer um monstro como um bravo Kamen Rider. – disse New Den-O ao se aproximar de Robotack ao lado dos demais.

É ouvido um estranho barulho monstruoso vindo em cima de um dos penhascos. Com sua aparência frágil e andando como se estivesse com alguma dificuldade, o Monstro Elétrico Okelamp faz abrir seu esquisito casco por trás de sua cabeça, e um conjunto de luzes são ligadas por dentro.

Okelamp: Okelamp! – disse o monstro com sua voz similar a de um idoso. As luzes dentro de seu casco aberto são disparadas até por onde esta os restos mortais de Anglernoid. Elas cobrem estes restos e restauram o monstro, dando á ele uma nova vida. Em seguida, ele cresce e se torna um ser gigantesco. Depois deste processo, o casco de Okelamp é fechado, que o faz ficar esgotado de forças. – Eu to cansado! – e Okelamp vai embora, desaparecendo em cima do penhasco por onde esteve.

Madogarbo: Finalmente o Okelamp me ajudou. Anglenoid voltou e agora mais forte devido as potências elétricas que compõem as luzes do monstro elétrico, que restauram praticamente tudo no corpo de um monstro sem vida, hahahahahahahahahahaha! – Madogarbo desaparece.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: O Okelamp reviveu Anglernoid. Como sempre o Sindicato fazendo algo para virar as mesas.

Robotack: Quando pensei que o caminho estaria seguro, o mesmo problema retorna e de tamanho maior.

Five Cyan: Resta eu voltar a trabalhar com o Comet Braver. – Five Cyan salta em direção ao seu robô. Entrando na cabine, o jovem herói reativa-o, agora tendo em frente uma versão gigantesca de Anglernoid que foi revivido pelo Okelamp.

Robotack: Boa sorte, amigo! – Robotack acena para Comet Braver.

Ultraman Zero aparece voando dos céus. Encontrando o robô de Five Cyan, o filho de Ultraseven pousa próximo á maquina de combate, oferecendo sua ajuda contra mais um monstro.

Ultraman Zero: Sua atuação para derrotar Grantella foi impressionante. Á bondade, vou te ajudar nesta luta.

Taiga: Quero que me desculpe pela demora, porque o Team U-II estava nas suas analises para inserir os upgrades dos mechas. Os Heroic Saviors sempre lutam juntos para vencer encrencas, mas as vezes um só integrante pode fazer a diferença quando outros estão ocupados. – disse Taiga dentro da consciência de Zero.

Five Cyan: Nem se preocupe comigo. Eu gosto de sua ajuda assim como os demais, e meu pai me fez perceber que a Família Ultra pode auxiliar um outro herói em momentos de risco.

Ultraman Zero: Vamos lá! – Ultraman Zero e Comet Braver andam em direção de Anglernoid e executam ataques físicos .

Five Cyan: Star Bullet! – Five Cyan aperta um botão próximo ao manche de controle, e faz Comet Braver ativar sua arma de fogo. O robô dispara em Anglernoid.

Ultraman Zero: Zero Sluggers! – Zero tira as duas laminas de sua cabeça e ele as arremessa no monstro, dando dois cortes simultâneos. Mas Anglernoid reage e desenvolve uma esfera de eletricidade numa de suas mãos, e ao concluir, ele lança nos dois, que são acertados com uma explosão.

Five Cyan: Chou Jigen Sword! – Cyan anuncia o nome da espada de Comet Braver depois do acerto, quando aperta o botão perto do manche de controle, fazendo a espada surgir no meio de uma fenda dimensional que aparece devido ao comando.

Taiga: Andy, apesar deste monstro outrora ter sido uma criatura do tamanho de um humano comum, ele sofreu um aumento em seus poderes. Tenha cuidado pois ele pode esconder uma cilada em outro golpe.

Five Cyan: Faz tempo que tenho noção de como o Okelamp deva ser o mais útil dos inúteis do Sindicato. E infelizmente digo aqui que nós dois somos mais fortes.

Ultraman Zero: Hora de acabarmos com mais este monstro. – Zero desenvolve feixes de energia em suas duas mãos, e em seguida ele corre até o oponente com entusiasmo. – Big Bang Zero! – Zero executa uma serie de dois ataques consecutivos, e faz acertos no oponente com cada uma de suas mãos como parte do movimento. Aproveitando, Comet Braver energiza sua espada e cria um movimento circular com a arma.

Five Cyan: Earth Stream! – dizendo o nome do corte final, Comet Braver faz um grande corte em Anglernoid á forca. Depois de ser acertado, correntes elétricas saem do corpo do monstro enguia e ao cair, se explode.

Taiga: Que susto! Eu pensava que iria fazer um ataque surpresa. Mas como que ele se entregou, a vitória enfim vai para o nosso lado.

Ultraman Zero: Outro exemplo de como é importante a cooperação de dois elementos como um só para vencer inimigos.

Embaixo, na pedreira, Magi Violet, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Gavan Type-G e Robotack comemoram a vitória de Ultraman Zero e do Comet Braver. Mas infelizmente um riso de timbre agudo e eletrônico suspende o entusiasmo de cada herói. Num dos penhascos, Schwartz aparece com um controle nas suas mãos.

Schwartz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mais um monstro foi derrotado com as suas impersistências, e ainda tornou neste exato momento uma oportunidade suficiente para o lançamento do satélite. – disse o cientista líder da União Mecânica.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Schwartz! Então é você quem roubou o satélite que a agência japonesa iria usar para o espaço.

Schwartz: Esta humanidade esta mais viciada em dinheiro e evoluções do que se preocuparem com suas próprias vidas fracas. O Sindicato das Trevas tem as palavras para o futuro deste planeta, e esta na forma do satélite VW-126.

Gavan Type-G: Diga agora o que fez com as peças furtadas. – insistiu Gavan Type-G, bravo ao ver o intrépido vilão.

Schwartz: Vejam o resultado. – apertando um dos quatro botões de seu controle, um buraco se abre do outro lado da pedreira. Dentro do buraco sai do satélite VW-126, totalmente reprogramado pela União Mecânica do Sindicato. Debaixo da criação, há uma espécie de canhão apontando por baixo. O satélite voa para o ar.

Magi Violet: Aquele é? – perguntou Violet olhando para o satélite que voa.

Robotack: É o satélite! E consigo ver uma espécie de canhão equipado por baixo.

Gavan Type-G: Se tem um canhão, isso vai ser nada agradável.

Ultraman Zero: Ele esta indo até a atmosfera.

Schwartz: Aqui esta o que houve com este satélite. Quando alcançar o espaço, ira disparar tiros que destruirão as maiores metrópoles econômicas deste mundo. Todas estas cidades irão ser destruídas para começar o fim das evoluções desta humanidade.

Kamen Rider New Den-O: Seu idióta! – New Den-O insulta Schwartz pelo plano iniciado.

Five Cyan: Vamos desativar este satélite antes de ser tarde.

Ultraman Zero: Eu vou intercepta-lo. – Ultraman Zero salta e voa em direção ao satélite.

Five Cyan: Tenha cuidado, Zero! – Comet Braver olha para Zero voando.

O satélite VW-126 esta prestes a sair pela atmosfera da Terra, mas abaixo dele Ultraman Zero voa em sua direção. Aumentando sua velocidade de voo, Zero alcança o objeto e o segura, mas o satélite continua em sua rota para o espaço.

Taiga: Que pesado isso! Ugh! Ponha mais força, Zero. – o Ultraman mantem seus braços segurando no objeto, sem que a velocidade deste diminua. O peso do satélite é sentido por Taiga por compartilhar sua mente com Zero. Ambos os dois sofrem a destreza da força. Então o satélite finalmente sai do planeta e alcança o espaço.

Ultraman Zero: Preciso...para-lo...antes que a Terra sofra. – mas o inesperado acontece: o Color Timer de Ultraman Zero começa a piscar, devido as forças que estão sendo gastas para impedir a ação do objeto voador outrora pertencente a JAXA. Caso o Color Timer pare de piscar, Ultraman Zero poderá se sucumbir e ainda morrer. Isto é um núcleo de energia que cada Ultraman possui e que se esvai aos poucos em combates. Por Nozomu Taiga estar na consciência de Zero, caso o Timer acabar, Taiga também poderá ter sua vida subtraída pela sua mente estar aliada ao herói devido ao seu cargo de hospedeiro humano.

Taiga: Não...não vamos desistir! – Taiga se ajoelha de cansaço dentro da consciência de Zero.

Ultraman Zero: Quero...salvar...a Terra! – como uma alternativa final, Zero assume sua forma de Strong Corona, que lhe confere um aumento em sua força física. Mas esta decisão começa a agir ao seu favor. Zero consegue parar o satélite com as mãos, enquanto seu Color Timer ainda continua piscando. – Me desculpe, JAXA, vou ter que destruí-lo em ordem de salvar vidas. – usando de sua força aumentada pela forma obtida, o Ultraman segura uma das antenas e lança o satélite para frente, criando sobre ele uma vórtice. – Ultra Hurricane! – Zero voa até o satélite e aplica um forte soco no objeto, que é destroçado por completo.

Taiga: Ufa...conseguimos! – Taiga recupera seu folego e se deita.

Ultraman Zero: Preciso recuperar minhas energias. – Ultraman Zero voa em direção a Nebulosa M-78, para recarregar as energias perdidas de sua Timer depois desta dificuldade que ele e seu hospedeiro passaram.

* * *

Castelo do Sindicato das Trevas

Responsável por todo o sindicato, Rio se enfurece por mais um de seus planos ser desfeito pelos Heroic Saviors, na qual deu com o custo a destruição de um dos monstros de Madogarbo. Sua esposa Mele se aproxima dele e depois olha para os demais membros que não estão satisfeitos por mais esta derrota.

Rio: Eles conseguiram. Parece que não existe algo que possa interromper estes cinco.

Mele: Rio-sama, nem um satélite refeito com cargas nucleares funciona. Por onde erramos? – perguntou Mele com voz calma.

Rio: Não erramos. E sim não tivemos cuidado. E quem é este Robotack que ajudou eles a acabar com um dos servos de Madogarbo? Nunca percebi que existem muitos tipos de heróis de aparências fora dos convencionais que consegue algum feito.

Madogarbo: Rio-sama, peço-lhe desculpas. Meu Anglernoid era um de meus mais poderosos associados, e parece que os choques mortas não adiantaram. – falou a vilã mutante, estando poucos passos a frente dos demais vilões.

Rio: Receio que não fique se lamentando de um erro seu. Apenas quero que quando for sua próxima vez, lance um monstro mais decente. – disse Rio.

Madogarbo: Jurarei o seu pedido.

Mele: Nem mais um dos monstros de Belial adiantou matar Ultraman Zero. Como os demais, ele também ganha um apoio para vencer.

Rio: Esta falha também esta sendo dividida para ele. Mas ele não vai ter danos bem cedo, mesmo que ainda desconheça as funções aleatórias do Giga Battle Nizer.

Mele: Desta forma sera necessária uma verificação neste acessório de força extrema que suporta as almas de centenas ou milhares de almas pertencentes á monstros mortos.

Rio: Incerto saber sobre as reais funções da arma de Belial. – Rio se levanta de seu assento, e depois vira para o outro lado colocando seu casaco maior pelas costas, indo em direção a sua porta particular. - É uma sombra que um dia terá sua revelação. – o líder do Sindicato entra na passagem, enquanto sua esposa Mele olha ele entrando.

* * *

Cemitério dos Monstros

Sabendo que mais um dos monstros que foi revivido pelo Giga Battle Nizer encontrou seu fim em combate contra Nozomu Taiga e Ultraman Zero, o dono deste hostil cemitério espacial se enfurece por ter falhado em vencer o herdeiro de Seven. Belial anda em direção a um rio de lavas próximo ao seu espaço para fazer suas reflexões.

Belial: Porque, porque Zero continua sendo um teimoso contra eu? Este universo que desejo tanto destruir esta apresentando obstáculos selvagens. – Belial emite um forte soco na lava, causando um tremor em sua volta. – Ele precisa entender toda a minha fúria que apresento, que consiste também para o fim da Nebulosa M-78. Não acredito que Taiga seja um motivo que o faz ter suas vitórias obtidas; e parece que ele é o seu maior coração que o faz ser superior. Haverá um dia que um monstro deste cemitério seja aquele que colocara este rapaz no jardim da morte, e deve haver aquele que cumprira este favor junto comigo.

Mas, a dezenas de quilômetros distantes por onde Belial se encontra, um ser humano totalmente coberto por um enorme veste de preto olha para ele. Ele esta parado, verificando sem mover um dedo sua aparência colossal da maldade.

\- Receio que aceite minha ajuda se deseja destruir Zero e Taiga. – disse esta pessoa, com uma baixa voz feminina.

* * *

Na praça Nanoji, pela cidade de Tokuland, os cinco membros dos Heroic Saviors se reúnem para ver as crianças brincando ao lado de amigos e de seus responsáveis. Mas o motivo da vinda deles é para ver também o cão robótico Robotack brincando com estas crianças também. O detetive do mundo de Harappa participa de várias brincadeiras, deixando este momento de diversão bem mais alegre do que o comum.

Geki: Depois de uma turbulenta luta, eis que vem a hora da diversão. Com Robotack, estas crianças estão mais felizes. Olhem só, ele interage com elas como se ele fosse uma criança dentro de um robô.

Kotaro: Mas ele não é um Pinóquio moderno.

Geki: Procure nem imaginar eu pensando que ele seja um desorientado. – disse Geki Jumonji á Kotaro.

Kotaro: Calma que eu só tava brincando. Vendo um robô deste jeito me faz perceber que há heróis com aparências inocentes que age como nós cinco.

Amy: Penso a mesma coisa que você, Kotaro. Por ter dito o nome Pinóquio, saiba que este personagem da literatura foi um herói também depois de demonstrar nem ser mais dependente de seu criador. Robotack ainda não revelou pra nós a idade dele, mas pra que saber da idade se ele pode assumir uma forma guerreira de grande utilidade.

Andy: E ainda com mais atitude que a Mandora Boy.

Amy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, falou minha língua, amor! – Amy abraça seu namorado e o beija na sua boca.

Taiga: Sobre este mundo que ele veio, de nome Harappa, alguém sabe mais sobre este lugar?

Geki: É um mundo em que humanos e robôs agem juntos, similar o que ocorre muito lentamente aqui. Ele vem de uma linhagem de alta tecnologia como seus outros amigos, mas nem todos pensam como ele. Da mesma forma que qualquer um do Sindicato das Trevas e mesmo o Belial, existem uns que querem a conquista deste mundo. Tudo por uma espécie de troféu que Robotack conseguiu coletar chamado Landtool.

Taiga: E se este robô conseguiu um troféu, sera que os que são contra ele estejam aqui também?

Geki: Eu não sei te dizer, mas basta perguntar pra ele. – Robotack se aproxima dos jovens.

Robotack: Vocês estão ai bow. Querem brincar também? Aqui nesta cidade também tem crianças de grande coração bow.

Kotaro: Tenho vontade de brincar e agora! – o jovem viajante do tempo apalpa os bolsos da calça e não encontra o que deseja.

Robotack: O que procura, Kotaro? – o cão robô olha para os lados do jovem.

Kotaro: É minha peteca. Quando eu e os demais decidimos vir aqui no parte, dei uma rápida passada no DenLiner para coletar a peteca que tenho, mas acho que deixei cair, que droga.

Robotack: Hum. Acho melhor eu ir investigar bow. – mas os seis ouvem risos do mesmo grupo de crianças por onde Robotack antes esteve. Eles então descobrem que Teddy brinca com eles, usando a mesma peteca por onde Kotaro ia trazer.

Taiga: E olhe por onde foi parar o que procura. Seu Imagin nunca gosta de perder tempo. - Kotaro corre até seu amigo Imagin, que lança o objeto para uma outra criança.

Kotaro: Você ai. Quem deu ordens de pegar uma coisa minha sem autorização? – perguntou o jovem desconformado.

Teddy: Gosto de brincar com crianças, e comecei agora um torneio. Estas da Tokuland são como experts, você precisa ver.

Robotack: Quem é você? Espero que não demonstre uma ofensa bow. – Teddy olha para Robotack e se assusta, se escondendo atrás de uma das crianças.

Amy: Não fique com medo. Este é o Robotack, um robozinho inofensivo.

Andy: Ele é o nosso amigo. Fique calmo. – Teddy se aproxima do robô.

Teddy: Não é ofensivo você? – o Imagin segura a peteca com um dedo apenas. – Espero que saiba jogar com isso.

Robotack: Sei praticar muitos esportes de objetos bow. Se esta fazendo um torneio, quero participar também.

Teddy: Aceito seu desafio. Nos dividiremos em dois grupos, e aquele que manter mais a coisa no ar ganha.

Robotack: Vamos fazer a competição. – aceitou Robotack. Então o Imagin e o cão robô formam dois grupos, com crianças em cada um destes. Teddy dá a peteca ao Robotack, para que comece a disputa. Quando a brincadeira começa, Robotack saca a peteca em direção a uma das crianças, mas devido a sua força mesmo presente na sua forma normal, o objeto é levado para cima de uma das arvores mais próximas.

Taiga: Opa, parece que teve equivoco. – as crianças vão para a arvore por onde a peteca pousou, ao lado de Teddy e Robotack, e os jovens. Então todos encontram o objeto no meio de dois galhos juntos.

Robotack: Essa não, olha por onde foi parar a peteca bow. Acho que saquei muito forte. – os olhos de Robotack demonstram uma tristeza.

Teddy: Deixa comigo porque sou bom em recuperar coisas que são arremessas via acidentes em galhos. – o Imagin faz um pequeno impulso e depois faz um salto até os galhos. Teddy engatinha em direção ao objeto preso.

Kotaro: Ei, Teddy, tome cuidado pra ir deste jeito senão... – os galhos se quebram, e Teddy cai junto com eles. E de qualquer forma ele recuperou a peteca de seu jovem parceiro. – Você devia ter pedido ajuda pra mim antes. – Kotaro coloca uma mão no rosto preocupado, não acreditando no que viu.

Teddy: Acidentes acontecem. – Kotaro ajuda Teddy a se levantar, para que então a disputa entre ele e Robotack continue em seus grupos formados com crianças.

As crianças e os demais riem do que ocorreu com Teddy. Brincar com coisas não se depende da idade, pois enquanto nós crescemos, mais temos vontade de um dia voltarmos a brincar com invenções antigas que nos deixem entretidos. É uma situação da vida que Robotack, o detetive do mundo de Harappa, sabe desde quando começou a fazer seus primeiros amigos em nosso mundo. Por sua paixão por crianças, ele também não dispensa sua coragem em derrotar inimigos quando assume sua forma guerreira via Jishak Change, o transformando num grande herói. Foi com ele que os Heroic Saviors conseguiram mais um triunfo contra o Sindicato das Trevas e de seu imprescindível aliado Belial, que irão continuar ameaçando a humanidade com diversos meios.

Andy, Amy, Taiga, Kotaro e Geki sabem que existem outros heróis como o Robotack que lutam para um futuro melhor. E os nossos jovens sabem que qualquer ajuda sera sempre bem vinda, não importando que seja um esquadrão de Super Sentai, algum membro da Família Ultra, um destemido Kamen Rider ou mesmo um herói que traja uma armadura metálica.

* * *

 **Continua**

 **Nota do Autor**

A maioria desconhece o personagem Robotack, mesmo sendo o personagem homônimo da ultima serie do gênero Metal Hero chamada Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack(Detetive Blindado Robotack),que foi uma das series que não foi mostrada no Brasil. Na época que a Toei deixava fãs colocarem episódios de qualquer serie sua no Youtube,alguns colocavam episódios desta serie, estes como outros que consideram o programa como o espasmo final do gênero, e minha sorte de ter visto estes episódios e que me fez aprender um pouco da "raridade" mesmo que ainda eu recorra a sites para saber mais como são series pouco conhecidas como esta.

A serie foi mostrada em 1998 na TV Asahi ao lado do Sentai Gingaman, e também pode ser considerada uma sequencia indireta ao seu antecessor de nome B-Robo Kabutack, lançado um ano antes, em 1997,e que é quase do mesmo jeito desta. No mundo de Harappa, em que humanos e animais robôs convivem em harmonia, o lendário tesouro Landtool é misteriosamente roubado e o rei de um dos países manda o seu melhor detetive, que é o Robotack, investigar e prender o responsável pelo ato criminoso; mas o nosso herói acaba percebendo que o Landtool foi parar na Terra e ainda em algum lugar do Japão, fazendo ir para o pais. Então ele conhece o garoto Kakeru Sugi e é convidado pelo mesmo para fazer parte de uma agencia de jovens investigadores. Durante suas aventuras, outros animais robóticos de Harappa também vão para o Japão - alguns que ajudam Robotack e outros que querem seu fim para ter a Landtool, incluindo seu rival Torabolt, que é um tigre robô. Quando Robotack conversa com uma pessoa, ele termina parte de suas sentenças falando bow, da mesma forma que os outros robôs que encerram sentenças com outras palavras.

Pus ele nesta fanfic da mesma forma que outros personagens desta serie que também irão ser inseridos,sendo que a fanfic envolvera inúmeros personagens tanto conhecidos quanto desconhecidos.

Sobre o monstro Anglernoid: mesmo sendo um monstro exclusivo da fanfic, se nota que em Jiban existe um monstro chamado Namazunoid(que é um monstro baseado em um peixe-gato), mas a nossa dublagem mudou seu nome para Enguianoide, que não tem nada a ver com uma enguia. Este monstro também podia atacar suas vitimas com raios elétricos. No reino marítimo, as enguias são classificadas como Lophius Piscatorius e a sua maioria emitem descargas elétricas em seus corpos para impedir que pessoas a usem para meios ofensivos. O monstro é baseado em uma das mais mortais das enguias, a Australiana.

Por fim, a espada que o Comet Braver usa é a mesma que Five Robo usa para vencer monstros gigantes em Chikyu Sentai Fiveman. Os nomes Chou e Jigen significam Super e Dimensão, sendo assim chamado como Super Espada Dimensional.


	7. O Aniversário da Bela Yellow,Saki

**Episódio 5 – O Aniversário da Bela Yellow, Saki**

Claque des Chaudasses

Desde quando a loja abriu neste dia, as 9h da manhã, Amy iniciou o preparo de um bolo de Chocolate granulado com camadas de Glacê de quase um metro de largura. Sua superiora Ayase foi a idealizadora da criação do bolo por um especial motivo: a festa de aniversário de uma das amigas de Amy, Saki Rouyama. Saki é uma das mais conhecidas clientes do Claque des Chaudasses, e todas as semanas ela compra um dos doces da loja, inclusive bolos, com o seu dinheiro ganho como vendedora de lanches de um quiosque que ela opera no autódromo Meisho, que fica na cidade de Machida, Tokyo. Ela também possui a intuição de proteger a humanidade quando em perigo, pelo seu papel como Go-on Yellow, integrante do grupo de heróis velozes Go-onger. E devido a sua amizade com a maga violeta, Saki esta ganhando uma grande retribuição em seu aniversário que será realizado este Sábado num salão de festas em Akihabara.

Amy desenvolve o bolo da maneira mais cuidadosa possível, numa forma de agradar sua amiga e ainda não decepcionar os outros membros do Go-onger. Desde quando se tornou a Magi Violet após um duro treinamento com seus pais Tsubasa Ozu e Umeko, e uma sequencia de testes elaborados por Magiel e seu próprio Santo Mágico, Liligel, a jovem aprendeu o quão importante é aprender a respeitar outros grupos de Super Sentai enquanto desenvolve alguma amizade com qualquer membro de qualquer esquadrão.

Na cozinha da loja por onde a jovem esta, a porta se abre e surge entrando uma de suas companheiras. Tendo entrado no emprego há poucos meses antes de Amy, Hinako tem a ajudado várias vezes com seus conhecimentos sobre Pudins, herdados de seus pais desde a infância, e hoje aos 19 anos e prestes a encerrar seus estudos, é outra importante funcionária do Claque des Chaudasses, apesar dos princípios de obesidade do seu corpo.

Hinako: Deve ter madrugado para fazer este bolo muito especial. – falou a companheira, emitindo um sorriso ao olhar para o modelo criado pela Inteligência de Amy.

Amy: Madrugada? Este bolo ta em produção desde anteontem. Fazer isso em um só dia é complicado, e nem qualquer apresentador das versões asiáticas do Masterchief consegue.

Hinako: Perdeu sono pela produção? – perguntou Hinako enquanto anda para o outro lado da mesa, vendo em outro ângulo o bolo de Chocolate e Glacê.

Amy: Digo que quase. – respondeu Amy, que mantém sua concentração. – Como sabe de cara, a Saki é uma das nossas melhores clientes daqui do Claque, desde o dia em que esta loja foi inaugurada, de acordo com a Ayase. Nunca pagou errado e ainda compra bolos dos mais variados gostos.

Hinako: Também ela deve gostar de Chocolate Suíço.

Amy: Passou a gostar recentemente. – finalmente Amy termina de passar as coberturas compostas por Glacê no bolo de aniversário.

Hinako: Falta agora algum boneco. Este bolo esta tão magnifico. – Amy ri do que Hinako disse.

Amy: Saki não é mais criança pra ter uma preferência á festas tematizadas. Ela trabalha num dos mais conceituados autódromos de corrida do Japão e ainda é uma mulher.

Hinako: Podia ter colocado uma réplica do circuito em que há o estabelecimento dela, para deixar mais variado.

Amy: Aonde uma réplica? – a jovem pergunta para a companheira de trabalho de modo duvidoso. – Não da nem pra colocar uma réplica do capacete da Go-on Yellow no meio.

Hinako: Foi ela que pediu um bolo assim, né.

Amy: Desta forma sim. E mesmo eu sendo uma grande amiga dela, não entendo o porque ter falado pra não colocar até mesmo aquela que é considerada pra ela mesma um demônio. Uma chamada... – Amy faz uma pausa de cinco segundos e vira de costas, lambendo um pouco do Glacê que ficou na espátula de metal. –...de Maya Kurenai II.

Hinako: Rivais. Estou certa? – perguntou Hinako, que cruza os braços.

Amy: Todos os dias! (Inclusive quando o Sindicato das Trevas apronta com as duas ao mesmo tempo)

* * *

Meisho Motorsports Center

Situado próximo a uma zona ecológica e rural da cidade de Machida, este autódromo sedia anualmente algumas das mais acirradas competições de corridas da história do automobilismo japonês, como o Machida 250cc Invitational da Formula 3 Japonesa e o Grande Premio de Meisho do Mazda All-Japan Championship. Muitos fãs comparecem nas arquibancadas para assistirem as corridas e torcerem para seus corredores favoritos.

Porém nesta manhã, diversos carros de pesos mais leves pertencentes á marcas como Nissan e Suzuki fazem os treinos para a etapa deste autódromo da D1 Professional Drift Series, uma competição que combina corridas com o estilo de deslizamento de curvas conhecido no pais como Drifting. A cada ano, o silêncio dos arredores é interrompido pelos altos barulhos dos motores por vários dias competitivos, mas os carros participantes desta competição costumam fazer barulhos bem acima dos limites da audição humana devido aos forçados deslizamentos dos escapes da esquerda, exigindo do corredor a giratória do volante para que as rodas dianteiras estejam apostas á direção de alguma curva ou vice-versa. Sousuke Ezumi é um dos competidores que fazem parte da D1, tendo conseguido se classificar após uma sucedida temporada numa das quatro competições necessárias para conseguir uma vaga para esta serie, a APEX Cup. Mesmo com as poucas e muito fechadas curvas da Nasu Motorsports Land, ele consegue impressionar sua escuderia, a Yokohama Motors, com seu Mazda-MX 7. Após concluir 12 voltas com cuidado devido a potência do veiculo, Sousuke até o caminho do Pit Stop e anda em direção ao bloco por onde esta a sua escuderia. Um grupo de dois representantes da Yokohama Motors se aproximam do veiculo, sendo um, usando um boné com o logotipo da escuderia, acena para o rapaz enquanto segura um cronometro na sua outra mão, e o outro usando uma luva vai até por trás e abre a tampa traseira, na qual é surpreendido por uma quantia de vapores emitidos pelo motor, que o cerca e abana com suas mãos para que sua visão não seja prejudicada.

Sousuke: E ai, fiz algum recorde nesta exibição? – perguntou o piloto ao amigo de boné, Yuya.

Yuya: Você foi acima do esperado, meu chapa. Sua quinta volta foi de 34 segundos e 71 centésimos, coisa que nenhum outro fez até aqui. – respondeu Yuya, mostrando o recorde obtido em seu cronometro, pelo sistema de memória. Sousuke tira seu capacete.

Sousuke: Resultado relâmpago. – um outro membro da escuderia aparece e lhe dá um pano para que seque o suor que percorre sua cabeça. O companheiro com luvas, Makoto, verifica o motor frontal para conferir se não existe alguma avaria desenvolvida durante o turno de treinos de Sousuke. As mãos o protege da alta temperatura de mais de 50 graus que faz o motor esquentar. – Obrigado! – agradeceu o piloto quando devolve o pano ao outro membro.

Yuya: Com este já são quatro recordes que você fez nesta temporada. Começo a duvidar de suas extremas habilidades no volante.

Sousuke: Nasci pilotando carrinhos, o que me fez ter amplo conhecimento sobre velocidade. Mantendo o que lhe foi ensinado sobre automobilismo, qualquer um pode ser um grande campeão. É o que eu espero, ser o melhor do pais.

Yuya: Em instantes será o turno da Mitsubishi Drift Club. Vamos ver se o que eles chamam de A Nova Promessa consegue surpreender também.

\- Atenção escuderia Mitsubishi Drift Club! Em cinco minutos terá o inicio do turno de treinamento. Favor o carro a ser utilizado com o piloto comparecer a linha de largada. – disse a anunciante feminina do autódromo, com sua voz sendo ouvida em todos os alto-falantes da pista.

Sousuke: Estou esperando qualquer um me derrubar. E eu vou derrubar todos amanha! – disse Sousuke olhando em direção a linha de largada, por onde um Toyota EVO anda lentamente até a linha, esperando o momento de começar seu turno de treino.

Muitas crianças, quando perguntadas o que vão ser quando crescerem, falam sobre seus sonhos em serem profissionais de diversas áreas. Contudo algumas desejam em serem astros de alguma modalidade esportiva futuramente. Esta sendo o caso de Sousuke Esumi, que passou sua infância brincando de ser um piloto de corridas, enquanto colecionava muitos carros de miniatura de várias marcas, incluindo Hot Wheels em seus vários sets. Ao se tornar jovem, Esumi precisou dividir seu grande sonho com um importante favor: de defender a natureza de toda a Terra. Um robô vindo de um outro mundo chamado Mundo das Máquinas, Bomper, o escolhe juntamente com Saki e outras pessoas para formarem um grupo de heróis chamados de Engine Sentai Go-onger para que possam enfrentar aqueles que pretendiam poluir todo o nosso mundo com poluição. Ele se tornou o líder deste grupo, codinome Go-on Red. Com a ajuda de carros falantes também vindos do Mundo das Maquinas, os Partners, nas quais podiam se comunicar aos seus aliados humanos e que podiam se converter em versões gigantescas deles mesmos em casos de necessidade, os Go-ongers conseguiram recuperar as avarias que o meio ambiente sofreu durante as atividades da Industria Gaiark, responsáveis pela criação de monstros robóticos especializados em radioatividades tóxicas e maus tratos á natureza com métodos envolvendo sujeiras. Após o fim de Gaiark, Sousuke finalmente pode voltar a dedicar sua carreira no automobilismo, tendo como objetivo ser o melhor piloto de corridas de Drifting de todo o Japão.

Do outro lado do autódromo, existe a área de entretenimento e alimentação, que fica aberta todas as semanas principalmente em dias de corrida. Crianças e adultos visitam esta parte por entretenimento em blocos de atividades, como um Kartódromo e uma escola de transito que funciona apenas de Terças á Quintas. Quando visitantes sentem alguma fome, eles visitam os quiosques instalados nesta área e que servem diversos lanches indo de um tradicional Hot Dog americano até um prato de Almondegas italianas. Um dos quiosques é operado por Saki, amiga e colega de Sousuke, e também uma das integrantes femininas dos Go-ongers, atuando como Go-on Yellow. Seu estabelecimento, o Smile Connection, é um dos mais populares quiosques do autódromo. São vendidos doces afiliados á frutas saudáveis, conseguindo para ela uma grande quantia de dinheiro e sucesso. Mas a palavra sucesso é uma palavra de extrema importância para Saki, desde quando seu antigo objetivo era ser uma cantora idol de grande fama no Japão. Com o fim de Gaiark, ela obteve um interesse de evoluir mais a sua carreira de cantora e lançou meses depois seu primeiro single, que infelizmente se tornou seu único trabalho musical. Quando lançado, apenas conseguiu 5.400 cópias apesar do estilo envolvente e alegre. No mesmo período, muitos grupos idols e outras cantoras solo surgiram no extenso e concorrido mercado musical nipônico, lançando musicas que em poucos dias depois se tornaram mais cativantes do que as do single de Rouyama. Em uma repentina decisão, ela desiste de sua carreira musical por achar que não conseguiria uma posição no mercado, hoje mais tendo AKB48 e seus grupos irmãos como maiores referências além de outros famosos como Momoiro Clover Z, Morning Musume e Perfume. E para que possa sustentar sua própria vida e a sua família, Saki decide voltar ao seu antigo emprego de vendedora de doces e com ajuda de Miu Suto, que também é sua grande amiga e antiga usuária da Go-on Silver, abriu este quiosque como seu grande futuro.

Ela tira de um refrigerador uma torta de laranja com pedaços de Mexerica e corta um pedaço com uma faca, servindo o pedaço cortado á uma criança sob um guardanapo. A criança paga para Saki o custo, de 3 yens, e depois ela coleta um garfo de plástico e come aos poucos. Do outro lado, surge Sousuke, com seu uniforme de piloto com patrocínios.

Sousuke: Saki-chan! – chamou o piloto enquanto se aproxima do quiosque. A companheira olha para seu líder e sorri.

Saki: Estava pensando sobre você agorinha. – Sousuke senta num dos bancos do balcão. – O que esta achando da temporada deste ano da D1?

Sousuke: Penso como se fosse uma pessoa que anda num deserto com oásis que não desaparecem. É muita gente querendo ter o titulo em mãos. – respondeu.

Saki: Saquei! Tantas revelações que começaram a correr apenas uma vez em cada etapa destas competições preliminares e já conseguem vaga para a D1.

Sousuke: Logico que eu me incluo nisto, seguindo os avanços da tecnologia de carros usados para automobilismo. Até um ex-corredor da NASCAR esta no campeonato, que segundo ele só entrou para estudar como que o Japão pensa sobre automobilismo. – Saki ri na conversa.

Saki: Hahahahahahahahahaha, pensava que ele sabia de tudo sobre a tradição de nosso pais com automobilismo.

Sousuke: Também me estranho nesta posição que ele segue. Burro ele não é, mas sabe como são estes pilotos que vieram da América. – Sousuke ri enquanto prossegue na conversa.

Saki: Quer entrar aqui? Estou querendo conferir como vão indo nossos Partners.

Sousuke: Farei isso rápido, pois podem vir daqui a pouco mais clientes.

Saki: Exatamente. – de imediato, Sousuke se levanta e vai até o outro lado do quiosque. Saki abre a porta de trás e o companheiro entra. Ambos abrem um armário perto da pia e tiram seus Go-on Phones de dois suportes. Os dois apertam o botão retangular dos acessórios e surgem seus dois Partners em cima das telas nas suas versões animadas: respectivamente Speedor e Beary-RV. Esta ultima boceja.

Speedor: Doru doru, e ai Sousuke? Como esta indo as disputas? – perguntou o Partner de Sousuke, com seu estilo radical.

Sousuke: Como que me conhece não costumo agir como se fosse uma tartaruga.

Saki: Bom dia Beary.

Beary-RV: Que soninho que tive, vii vii. Você esta bem, Saki-chan?

Saki: Estou sempre melhor ao seu lado, fofinha. – sorrindo, Saki acaricia o nariz de sua Partner.

Speedor: Finalmente chega o mais especial dos dias. Hoje é o aniversário da Saki, doru doru.

Sousuke: Realmente é um especial dia, também por ela estar sempre ao nosso lado por anos. – Saki olha para seu líder e depois acaricia novamente o nariz de Beary-RV.

Beary-RV: Para não esquecer, hoje a noite faremos uma grande festa para ela, vii vii.

Saki: Não vou deixar de me lembrar do que terei esta noite. Estou nervosa também.

Sousuke: Pelos presentes que ganhará, isso?

Saki: Sempre ganho presentes em meus aniversários. Parece que nossos conhecidos não tem o costume de me considerar como uma grande criança.

Speedor: Imagino os quais pode ganhar este ano, Saki-chan. Os membros dos Heroic Saviors estão entre os convidados. E sabendo que a Amy é uma amiga sua que vive se preocupando com qualquer amizade dela, imagino que pode ganhar uma outra casa de bonecas mesmo tendo aquela que ganhou da Kotoha há cinco anos atrás, doru doru.

Saki: Posso ganhar até umas três novas, mas não sei se no meu quarto vai caber mais. Como já sabe, eu não gosto de vender minhas bonecas.

Beary-RV: Devido a herança que ela tem de sua mãe, vii vii. – disse a Partner dela ao Speedor.

Saki: Lembro do dia em que ela comprou minha primeira, mais uma casinha daquelas feitas da Takara. Mantenho ela bem conservada. – Saki acaricia seus cabelos lisos pretos.

Speedor: Ousando vender uma poderá machucar seu coração, doru doru. – Speedor diz á Saki, entendendo seu motivo. – Logo seu quarto ficara cheio destas coisas e manterá sua honra.

Saki: Vou logo pensar num jeito de reservar mais espaço.

Sousuke: Mas não se esqueça que toda nossa turma estará também na festa. E inclusive aquela que você sonha em evitar para sempre. – assim que Sousuke fala para a colega, ela se enfurece por se tratar da jovem que agora é a nova Go-on Silver. Uma jovem de nome Maya Kurenai II.

Beary-RV: Tenho medo de problemas vindouros, vii vii. – Beary-RV se entreolha com Speedor, enquanto Sousuke olha para Saki.

Sousuke: (Não entendo ainda como que Maya detesta a Saki. Ela gostava tanto dos tempos em que Miu era a Silver; e é só aquele vampiro moderno dar amor pra ela que deu origem a herdeira e depois torna-se sua hospedeira) – o líder dos Go-ongers pensa a respeito dos sofridos dias que Saki tem como Maya pela sua rivalidade.

Saki: Maya Kurenai II. Eu não quero ouvir este nome por tempos! – Saki fecha com força sua mão esquerda.

Beary-RV: Procure não ficar brava, vii vii. – disse a Parter com medo de que sua amiga sofra um ataque cardíaco por pensar na nova Go-on Silver. A mulher senta no banco, ainda com sua mão esquerda fechada com força.

Speedor: Sousuke, vem cá. Acha que a Saki não pensa algo de errado na Maya? – perguntou Speedor, enquanto que o piloto anda até a porta de entrada do quiosque olhando para seu Partner.

Sousuke: Nestes anos como Go-onger, a Miu incentivou muito a Saki. E dai quando aquele vampiro quis um romance com ela, já viu no que deu. Veio a filha Maya e ela quis dar todos os bens do Jetras para manter um simples legado. – disse o piloto em voz baixa. – Quando ela percebeu, a Maya também não gostou da atitude da Saki. No caso da própria, é a forma exibida de se expressar, como sabemos muito bem.

Speedor: Miu não teve outra escolha então, doru doru. Eu até queria que a Saki não fosse mais a Go-on Yellow e fizesse a mesma forma que a senhorita Suto decidiu. Então ela não ficaria com esta raiva que mantem sua vida desde quando Maya começou a lutar no nosso lado, doru doru. – Speedor diz sua opinião em voz baixa, suficiente para Sousuke ouvir.

Sousuke: Apenas eu quero que as duas parem de brigar. – Sousuke olha para sua colega, que fala de suas insatisfações á Maya para Bearry-RV.

* * *

Kyun Kyun Guild

Muitos estabelecimentos de diversão representam 50% da economia diária que a cidade de Akihabara obtém praticamente todas as semanas. Somados aos diversos game centers, que reúne várias crianças, jovens e adultos para se divertirem e até para competirem em torneios especiais que seus funcionários promovem mensalmente, existe também as frequentes casas de shows em que nos fins de semana são garantidos presenças de diversos cantores novos, que em suas vozes se exibem ambições em lutas sonoras, mostrando os mesmos para o público presente os desejos de cada um deles em um dia serem muito famosos. Estas mesmas casas oferecem direitos para qualquer pessoa realizar festas para uma pessoa querida ou mesmo para outros tipos de celebrações. E neste caso se inclui a inusitada Kyun Kyun Guild, que foi inaugurada há cerca de um ano atrás e que mais aceita a realização de festas do que apresentações ao vivo de algum cantor. Este estabelecimento também inclui um mini-bar, por onde autorizados podem beber qualquer bebida de seus gostos.

O estabelecimento tem como dona uma mulher que não se importa com o seu provocador vestido de collant preto, enquanto calça botas largas e em sua cabeça um quepe similar a uma capitã de exercito militar sobre um cabelo largo e rosado com enrolados. Ela não costuma revelar seu nome verdadeiro até para seus amigos que frequentam esta guilda, e ela se chama Marushina. A única coisa que ela gosta de explicar é sobre sua infância, vivida por completo em Akihabara, dividida entre alegrias e tristezas compartilhadas por pessoas que se atuam como vilões. Com eles, ela cresceu com pensamentos de que um dia ela possa controlar este mundo pelos conhecimentos obtidos; contudo, Marushina preferiu executar outras decisões quando se tornou uma amadurecida mulher e até participar de confrontos que aos poucos a fizeram alterar sua mente, até um dia ser forçada a escolher um único e maleável caminho que se tornou disponível, caso queira uma boa vida. Hoje, Marushina segue indecisa se preferirá se divertir ou ser uma vilã por completo. As visitas do Kyun Kyun Guild significa sua sobrevivência, seu sustento.

Ela sempre é ajudada por um grupo de homens de terno com mascaras brancas, os Droans, que todos os dias estão prontos para seguirem suas ordens. Neste momento, quatro destes homens saem do estabelecimento, carregando juntos uma TV de LCD. Eles colocam o televisor numa van e depois um deles fecha a porta de trás. Os quatro fazem gestos com as mãos, demonstrando incerteza, e em seguida eles entram na van que logo da sua partida. Dentro da guilda, Marushina limpa um grupo de copos de vidro com um pano de cor rosa escuro.

Marushina: Tédio e mais tédio! É a segunda vez que estes clientes de araque tratam meus aparelhos de televisão como se fosse uma plaqueta de tiro ao alvo. Lamentável este mundinho existir a palavra Esporte, que faz idiotas pararem tudo para ver uma disputa coletiva numa emissora qualquer e logo se enfurecem quando um time perde. – criticou vagarosamente a mulher, que lança seu pano rosa escuro para o outro lado balcão. – Quem foi o besta que inventou Beisebol e Futebol? E a besta sou eu que antes cedia espaço para estes fãs verem jogos destas pragas aqui e danificarem todas as duas LCDs que custei mais de um mês para compra-las. Já decidi: não vou mais aceitar eventos esportivos por aqui. – Marushina coloca uma mão numa bochecha, pensando de como são as pessoas impulsivas que semanalmente frequentam o Kyun Kyun Guild.

A mulher ouve o barulho da porta dupla de vidro blindado se abrir e quando ela olha a visita, percebe chegar uma de seus mais famosos clientes. Sendo conhecida de Marushina por um tempo, Mitsuki Aoyagi é uma gravure idol e também praticante de Karate, tendo obtido há algumas semanas atrás a classe de Faixa Preta devido ao seu notável desempenho. Ao vê-la entrar, ela sorri e imediatamente esquece de seu sofrimento comum de seu trabalho.

Marushina: Oh, Mitsuki! Inacreditável ter vindo aqui a esta hora.

Mitsuki: Realmente eu vim aqui pra te visitar. – Mitsuki corre até ao balcão do mini-bar, por onde esta a dona do local e senta num dos bancos. – Esta bem pronta para a festa desta noite aqui? – perguntou a jovem, e Marushina termina de limpar outro copo.

Marushina: Vai ser meu melhor humor de hoje.

Mitsuki: Como assim?

Marushina: Estes clientes que eu tenho gostam de tratar cada TV que trago como se fosse uma plaqueta de tiro ao alvo. – Mitsuki olha para os lados do mini-bar e não vê o recente LCD que Marushina trouxe anteriormente há cerca de um mês.

Mitsuki: Quebraram!

Marushina: Certa a resposta. – a jovem fica boquiaberta.

Mitsuki: Como podem ter uma coragem de cão pra isso? Aquilo que você comprou foi mais caro que aquele outro que durou quase um ano atrás.

Marushina: Tratam meu salão como se fosse estádio. Não dá mais para cooperar com clientes.

Mitsuki: Quando eu atravessei o farol, eu vi uns Droans saindo com uma van. Logo imaginei que algo quebrou aqui.

Marushina: Decidi de imediato de que não vou mais trazer TVs aqui nem para uma pessoa de terceira idade assistir um show de Enka no NHK Hall televisionado. - Marushina bate no balcão com uma mão sua fechada com força. – Chega de pagar 600 yen para comprar uma TV estilo HD e ver a mesma quebrar por gente que devem ter aulas com vandalistas profissionais.

Mitsuki: Pensava que você fosse uma vilã de anime, atacando aqueles que te apunhalam pelas costas na hora.

Marushina: Eu sou uma vilã! E não oficial. – Marushina se aproxima do rosto de Mitsuki e faz um toque no seu nariz. Em seguida ela se afasta. – E também você é uma heroína não oficial. É empate!

Mitsuki: Empate é e logo vai ter o desempate. Eu farei isso, queridinha! Enquanto a Yumeria não volta de Nagano com sua mãe e o Nobuo esta fazendo hora extra no seu bico diário por duas semanas, eu farei a diferença. – a mulher de quepe coloca as mãos no seu quadril e faz um sorriso baixo.

Marushina: Os Akibarangers deviam estar completos para começarmos mais um round aqui agora. Saiba que ainda tenho aquela Moe Moe Zukin, e que contém o mesmo poder delusório de vocês. Começaríamos mais uma luta mesmo que esta noite tenha festa.

Mitsuki: Festa? – Mitsuki perguntou, se levantando do assento. – Que festa vai ter aqui esta noite? – Marushina sai do balcão e segura um braço da amiga, a levando rapidamente até a sessão de festas da guilda. Mitsuki acaba olhando para uma serie de mesas de cor amarela presentes, cobertas com lençóis da mesma cor, como ainda fotos grandes dentro de quadros sobre a aniversariante, Saki Rouyama. Impressionada, a jovem modelo anda pelos lados, não acreditando sobre a festa que haverá esta noite sobre uma integrante oficial de Super Sentai.

Marushina: Agora entendeu o que falei?

Mitsuki: E eu não recebi um convite. Marushina, porque não me avisou antes?

Marushina: Ah que pena. Acabei esquecendo de você quando o Ren escolheu aqui como o local da festa. – a mulher fica triste e Mitsuki coleta seu celular de sua bolsa. Entrando no menu de e-mails, ela não vê mensagens mandadas por Saki, que também é sua amiga.

Mitsuki: Impossível aquela Saki não ter enviado um convite. – a modelo sai do menu e repõe seu celular na bolsa. – Eu sou não oficial e eu mereço ir para festas do povo que é de um Super Sentai.

Marushina: Não critique. Você pode vir aqui esta noite, porque Ren disse que os Akibarangers automaticamente foram convidados por defenderem Akihabara.

Mitsuki: Hum. Pensando bem, pra que em plena era digital e de Streaming estas pessoas resolvem fazer festas com chamadas de convite.

Marushina: Pergunto a mesma coisa. Parcialmente vocês três tem contato com membros de Sentais a beça, somado a outros que não viram indivíduos coloridos como estes que se intitulam Kamen Riders e aqueles lutadores gigantes de muitos metros de altura chamados de Ultraman. – Marushina senta em cima de uma das mesas amarelas, fazendo dois movimentos cruzados com suas pernas.

Mitsuki: O Japão tem heróis a toa. Fascinante eu mesma ter amizade com este povo que num momento inesperado vira um destes defensores e eu fazendo parte desta situação.

Marushina : Esta noite ira conviver com alguns destes como convidados. Eu inclusa. Parte deles serão os famigerados Heroic Saviors, que tem atividade na nossa vizinha cidade Tokuland.

Mitsuki. Ei, já ouvi falar naquele quinteto. Tem o Andy, filho do cientista Gaku Hoshikawa e um outro que deve se chamar de Geki. Não sei o nome deste, é Geki mesmo?

Marushina : Acertou, Mitsuki! É o Geki Jumonji, que faz parte da Policia Intergaláctica do planeta Bird. Não se esqueça que ele veste o traje do Gavan Type-G. – a mulher abaixa seus óculos amarelos claros lentamente e depois os repõe entre sua visão. – Estes dois e os demais vão estar aqui esta noite.

Mitsuki: Uma festa daquelas tem tudo para ocorrer na sua guilda. Apenas é só aliar a responsabilidade boa com o seu famoso jeitinho feminino, Marushina. – Mitsuki sorri para a amiga e incentiva ela a fazer uma piscada de olho.

* * *

Sede do jornal Ore Shinbun, Edifício Willard

Na sua mesa de trabalho da agência, Andy Hoshikawa olha o convite de cor amarela que recebeu no bloco de cartas da Base Magma sobre o aniversário de Saki antes de vir ao seu trabalho. Dentro, ele encontra uma mensagem que descreve: ''Ao meu amigo Andy Hoshikawa, venho te convidar para participar do meu especial momento, que é a minha festa de aniversário. Com muito Smile, espero você neste Sábado, dia 14 de Maio, no Kyun Kyun Guild em Akihabara. Espero pela sua presença!''. E entre a mensagem, fotos desenhadas de Saki como Go-on Yellow e sua Partner Bearry-RV. O jovem fecha o convite e guarda num dos compartimentos de sua mochila. Logo, seu chefe Seiji sai de seu escritório.

Seiji: Andy! – Seiji diz o nome do jovem quando o vê sentado na sua mesa. – Que bom que chegou, amigo. Evidentemente, este dia promete muitas aventuras para todos nós. – o chefe se aproxima por onde Andy esta, sorrindo.

Andy: Logo vou ter uma outra esta noite. – o jovem se levanta e logo faz o comprimento japonês com seu chefe, seguido de um aperto de mão.

Seiji: Quer fazer algumas horas extras? Só espero que tenha...

Andy: Não é extra que desejo fazer. Fui convidado para um aniversário de uma amiga minha na cidade vizinha nossa, Akihabara. – interrompeu Andy com explicação.

Seiji: Ela é uma gyaru? Nunca ouvi você falando sobre aquele mundo de otakus desde que começou a trabalhar aqui. – o jovem ri bastante por segundos.

Andy: Ela não é uma gyaru, e nem quer ser destas. É a Saki Rouyama, uma vendedora de comidas do Autódromo Meisho Motorsports.

Seiji: Você e sua namorada devem ter uma longa amizade com esta jovem.

Andy: Faz tempo que somos amigos. Outros conhecidos meus foram convidados também.

Seiji: Será que nossa futura integrante da Ore, Yuki Kenmochi, foi convidada também? – perguntou Seiji, enquanto Andy abre um fichário de sua mesa com algumas notificações escritas sobre seus deveres cumpridos da semana passada.

Andy: Eu não sei.

Seiji: Hoje será a festa?

Andy: Isso mesmo. Ela será feita na Kyun Kyun Guild. – Seiji fica boquiaberto ao saber do jovem sobre o local da festa.

Seiji: Na Kyun...Kyun...Guild? O lugar é operado por aquela mulher de cabelos caracolados roxos...acertei? – o corpo do chefe treme de medo, quando se lembra de Marushina. Andy olha para o chefe em seu estado de medo.

Andy: Tem medo da Marushina? – o homem responde com sua cabeça, sem fala alguma. – Não fique deste jeito. Ela é uma ex-vilã, e aprendeu a ter confidência dos Akibarangers.

Seiji: Mas então porque os Akibarangers não deterão ela antes de erguer uma bandeirinha branca de ''Eu Me Rendo''?

Andy: É uma longa história. Uma hora com tempo suficiente eu lhe conto, mas tenha cuidado para, digamos, não chorar de emoção. – Andy fecha seu fichário. Em seguida, ele usa uma chave e destranca uma das três gavetas da mesa, coletando sua câmera de trabalho. O jovem liga o aparelho apertando o botão vermelho escrito Power.

Seiji: Fico curioso neste momento. – Seiji se alivia, colocando uma mão sobre a região do coração. – Mas eu duvido que o resto daqui faça uma matéria sobre esta mulher, porque anteriormente ela tinha em mente planos sinistros. A não ser você e sua astúcia.

Andy: Tenho vontade de fazer uma matéria especial sobre ela e sua guilda, que sempre recebe muita gente quando um evento é confirmado. Mas seu medo infelizmente não deixa. (Nunca vi um chefe jornalístico medroso pela Marushina. Mas eu até queria ela ameaçando Tokyo mesmo sem aqueles afiliados que tinha, como o Delu Knight ou mesmo General Tsu, e dai os Akibarangers conheceriam o Five Cyan).

Seiji: Agora agindo como bons trabalhadores, em instantes você deverá ir para o Museu de Artes de Mori, que abre em instantes. Começará hoje uma exposição sobre John Crome com aqueles quadros de paisagens bacanas que só ele conseguia fazer, e apenas você poderá dar a liderança de fotografias para a nossa Ore Shinbun. Tire as melhores fotos em qualquer ângulo!

Andy: Juro não falhar, mesmo que matérias sobre museus sejam simples de serem feitas num jornal com ou sem tabloides.

Seiji: Assim espero! Vou voltar para meu escritório para analisar sobre a edição de ontem. Duvidas, me ligue. – Seiji acena para Andy e anda até o seu escritório, fechando a porta em seguida, com boa alegria. O jovem novamente pensa sobre o chefe.

Andy: (Eu seria o cachorrinho dele caso descobrisse que eu sou um dos heróis de Tokuland. Então viria para mim o Cartão Especial Paradisíaco de Trabalho, com aquelas coisas que muitos facilmente sonham em ter. Que chefe esquisito!).

* * *

U-Block

No quartel-general da base, Nozomu Taiga olha a mensagem escrita dentro do convite que recebeu sobre o aniversário de Saki. O hospedeiro de Ultraman Zero imagina a diversão que ele pode ter na noite deste Sábado, tal como ele teve anteriormente em outras festas. Seu gosto por frutas e por Karaoke sempre o deixa alegre, mesmo que ele não seja o idealizador desta festa e tendo sido avisado sobre o que terá na comemoração de Saki, que é também sua amiga. Quando ele senta numa das cadeiras da mesa central, sua comandante Mirin Sachikawa entra pela porta dupla que se abre atrás da direção da mesa.

Mirin: Taiga-kun, esta pensando sobre a festa da Saki neste Sábado? – perguntou a jovem, andando em direção do rapaz.

Taiga: As mesmas e um pouco mais. – respondeu, olhando para Mirin.

Mirin: Comecei a ficar lisonjeada assim que entrei na base. Estou muito, muito indecisa para escolher qual roupa vou para a festa. – a comandante senta na cadeira ao lado de Taiga. – Parece que aquele vestido totalmente vermelho não vai servir para a noite.

Taiga: Só porque acha que o vermelho não combina com o amarelo socialmente, entendi.

Mirin: Não será por isso. É um vestido na verdade ultrapassado. Queria algo mais atraente para eu me dar bem.

Taiga: Complicado. Eu que não entendo de moda queria te ajudar, mas infelizmente eu não posso. – o rapaz coloca o convite na mesa e prossegue a conversa. – Também digo que estou indeciso a saber que roupa eu irei. Penso em ir com aquele terno com suspensório de fabricação inglesa que tenho há quase um ano, mas ela pode me achar feio vestindo aquilo.

Mirin: Não diga besteiras, Taiga! Ela não vai te achar um palhaço se for com a roupa. Uma roupa pode ou não definir um caráter de alguém, dependendo da vontade do mesmo. Confesso que você é um galante homem e uma roupa comum deverá deixa-lo inalterável em senso.

Taiga: Pense desta forma por si mesma. Caráter, você disse. Você não vai piorar em nada se continuar usando o seu famoso vestido de passeio.

Mirin: Parece que esta conversa esta ficando mais interessante, Taiga-kun. Sem brigas, não aceito que você me desafie por alguma forma. A moda hoje esta expansiva. Todas as semanas, lançam novos modelos pelo mundo e quando vejo cada um, enormes indecisões tenho de usar a que mais agrada.

Taiga: Ainda somos testemunhas de milhares de novidades vinda dos principais mercados do tipo, como França, Itália, Alemanha e também a América. Lançam uma só vestimenta e interessados aos montes começam a garantirem seus dinheiros para a compra. Eu não sei como esta curiosidade os desperta e o porque que isso nunca ocorre direito comigo.

Mirin: Sobram as opções baratas, ou em alguns casos de sorte, raras. O traje em vermelho paguem á preço mediano, mas como eu falei eu não sei se vou com ele, que já usei diversas outras vezes também.

Taiga: Perdidos não estaremos. Apenas queremos deixar a Saki-chan feliz.

A porta dupla se abre por trás da mesa circular, revelando Risako Takayo, operadora de comunicações do Team U-II. Também convidada para o aniversário de Saki, ela entra com fichário composto por papéis de anotações fornecidas pela EDF.

Risako: Boa tarde pessoal! – Risako cumprimenta para ambos, e se dirige á comandante lhe fornecendo o fichário.

Mirin: Informações enviadas pela EDF, é isso? – pergunta a comandante enquanto coleta o fichário.

Risako: Por sinal são do tipo que você gosta tanto. – Mirin abre o fichário e encontra logo na primeira folha a mensagem ''Relatórios de Pesquisas da Divisão Cientifica da EDF – Abril''. Virando para a terceira folha, passando da folha com a lista de introdução dos membros participantes, a jovem comandante lê sobre a descoberta de ossos com estranhos desenhos que pertencia á um mastodonte provavelmente morto durante a Era Glacial, detectada no interior de uma região de Kofu. Fotos são vistas, mostrando sobre os desenhos.

Mirin: Ossos de um mamífero que vivia por onde hoje é Kofu? Soa muito interessante para mim. Mas o que me intriga são estes tais desenhos nunca vistos que é citado neste relatório.

Risako: Talvez os Cro-Magnons fizeram um teste para compor uma homenagem ao morto como uma memória daquela época. Eu penso somente isso agora.

Mirin: Uma demonstração de como eles eram, fazendo estas coisas que nenhum arqueólogo ou mesmo um cientista comum consegue decifrar. – disse a comandante da Team U-II á Risako. – Hoje, é mais fácil decifrar escrituras egípcias do que qualquer linguagem desenvolvida por jurássicos.

Taiga: Deixe eu ver isso. – Mirin entrega o relatório á Taiga. O jovem olha atentamente os relatos e as fotos com os desenhos feitos pelos Cro-Magnons. – O History Channel precisa ver estas coisas também. Estas artes antigas apresentam algo único que os humanos daquela época tinham em mente, mesmo que foi períodos antes da invenção de letras e números. Estranho também a EDF não conseguir decifrar absolutamente nada sobre estes desenhos das fotos.

Zero Eye: Eram comunicações que estas pessoas que viviam na época necessitavam para progredir e para aprender. Estamos numa época em que línguas antigas são decifradas devido ás evoluções cientificas com ajudas de historiadores experientes. Fico feliz por também a linguagem da Nebulosa M-78 também estar em estudos científicos. Ainda intriga como é a dificuldade de saber pelo menos alguma coisa sobre o que homens destas eras pré-históricas escreviam. – falou a voz de Ultraman Zero dentro da Zero Eye.

Taiga: Penso de como eles conseguiam fazer desenhos como estes encontrados nos ossos para comunicação alguma. E juro que Gaku e os membros da SIC estão na extensa lista dos que nunca conseguem. – depois de falar para a voz de Zero, Taiga devolve o relatório de pesquisas á Mirin.

Mirin: Por ter falado do History Channel, juro que o apresentador de Alienígenas do Passado não consegue saber destes desenhos.

Risako: O modo em que cavernosos e glaciais escreviam é de forma exclusiva. Como ele vai saber de coisas do tipo poesias? – perguntou Risako á comandante.

Mirin: Poesias naquela época? Representações de pessoas daquela época nos faz sempre pensar que agiam como se fossem mongoloides. Como eles podiam fazer poesias se nem naquela época foi inventada sequer um verbo?

Taiga: Incerto eles conseguirem usar uma parede de caverna para escrever ainda um romance, se convivências amorosas não eram como são hoje. Pense mais do que você fala, Risako. – Risako cruza seus braços e olha timidamente aos dois, enquanto mexe em seus óculos azuis.

* * *

Castelo do Sindicato das Trevas

Situado em uma desconhecida região, desértica e sem algum sinal de vida diante de seu ar frio misturado com o céu sombrio ainda de cor purpura, este lugar feito por construção de concreto reúne uma grande quantidade de vilões que seguem as ordens de seu impetuoso líder. Vilões outrora vencidos nas suas oportunidades de conquistas da Terra frustrados por diversos heróis e logo mais revividos para que possam se vingar de seus piores oponentes. Como o líder do sindicato, Rio ofereceu á estes vilões a possibilidade de desenvolverem uma era infernal, para que a humanidade sofra devido aos seus atos á ferro e fogo.

Em seu quartel dentro do castelo, Rio inicia uma conversa com seus seguidores através de seu altar, ainda ao lado de sua esposa Mele.

Rio: Inescrupulosa esta situação que estamos passando. Estes heróis que sempre fazem um avanço nada agradável para atrapalhar os progressos do sindicato nunca tem uma noção de como um simples erro nos passos levam eles ao banho de sangue sempre previsto. Quando um vence, um por aqui falha. Preciso saber como que ocorrem estas falhas.

Billion: Rio-sama, todos nós que sempre seguimos suas ordens tem cuidados para lhe dar contra estes indivíduos. Ainda eles conseguem mais vantagens quando se pensa que vão morrer.

Rio: Vantagens eles sempre tem, desde que eles pensem primeiro como tê-las. Felizmente, os Heroic Saviors são um grupo de jovens que desconhecem a morte por herdarem o histórico de outros que atrapalharam anteriormente algumas organizações. Aprenderam com estes a forma de se tornarem heróis e ainda duvidam da real realidade.

Shelinda: Eles são esquecidos. Gosto deles desta forma, porque eles esquecem de como a morte nunca há sequer uma volta. Rio, eu não vim aqui na verdade para seduzir e sim para te ajudar a pelo menos se divertir quando arrancar a cabeça de alguém. Querendo, a cabeça daquela Amy pode ser minha e vou guardar esta como um troféu.

Rio: Nada adiantara com facilidade tirar a cabeça da filha daquela policial e daquele lutador que possui conhecimentos em alquimia. Tanto ela quanto seus amigos precisam conhecer a essência da morte de outras formas.

George Makebe: Inventar formas para o medo são infinitas! Nas minhas mãos podem sair as maiores idéias, Rio.

Mele: Pensar sobre como iremos triunfar na próxima é indispensável. Problema representa Andy e seus amigos. Uma hora ou outra, um outro herói os ajuda a vencerem. Isso nunca acaba. – Mele começa a engrossar sua voz. – Haverá o dia em que Tokuland ira chorar quando eles forem enterrados no nosso cemitério.

Rio: Quero que olhem para o que será mostrado agora. – pouco acima do altar, um vídeo aparece, que mostra imagens de Saki Rouyama. Os vilões olham para o vídeo, e Yogoshimariten dá um passo á frente, impressionado.

Yogoshimariten: Saki.

Rio: Na noite de hoje, a integrante dos Go-ongers Saki Rouyama fará seu próximo aniversário. Ela ira comemorar com amigos no Kyun Kyun Guild, que fica em Akihabara.

Yogoshimariten: Saki nunca esquece daqueles seus aliados pulguentos narina. Todas as semanas um ou mais Go-ongers faz uma visitinha por onde ela trabalha, com medo de que um problema ocorra com ela. Ela antes já encarou muitos problemas quando Gaiark estava em atividades, e Saki era considerada a criança menor por ser exibida narina. – disse Yogoshimariten á seu superior.

Rio: Obviamente, haverá membros do grupo dela que foram convidados, exceto você. Esta festa pode ficar mais interessante se agir conforme sua sabedoria.

Yogoshimariten: Como ministro do crime que coordenou Gaiark, virá das minhas mãos o mais esperado presente que ela deve ganhar narina. – disse o vilão enquanto movimenta suas duas mãos pesadas.

* * *

Castelo Doran

Distante da cidade de Tokuland e presente numa região composta por montanhas que separa esta metrópole, há o castelo construído com base das tradicionais arquiteturas da era medieval europeia. Este Castelo Doran se situa silencioso no lado por onde esta, quieto e limpo, e distante da poluição comum da cidade. Mas dentro existem moradores, aqueles que nunca se importaram antes de viver num castelo como este e com moveis comuns de se encontrar numa moradia como esta. Alguns destes moradores são considerados diferentes para aquelas pessoas que antes os viram, e o porque pode ser respondido por eles mesmos devido ás suas diferenças. Três destes – Jiro, Riki e Ramon – são na verdade Fangires, uma raça de monstros similares á vampiros que se alimentam da energia vital de humanos para sobreviverem. Ambos são renegados á raça, pois decidiram rejeitar todas as ordens impostas pelo seu antigo líder quando vivo. Tais ordens simplesmente exigiam que um Fangire obtivesse todos os limites vitais de uma pessoa indefesa para se tornar forte o bastante para transformar o mundo á sua volta em trevas, além da capacidade de assumir uma identidade humana para facilitar os métodos de executar humanos enquanto cumpre seus objetivos de domínio. Os três são formas humanas de poderosos monstros, respectivamente Garulu, Dogga e Basshaa, dotados de força e habilidades assassinas, que ainda impressionavam o líder. Mas Jiro, Riki e Ramon desistiram de seus objetivos principais e logo cada um se volta contra ele, agora usando seus poderes em prol dos humanos indefesos. Houve um motivo para estas escolhas: a influência de um jovem violinista de nome Wataru Kurenai, que por causa de seu sangue herdado de seus pais, também Fangires, preferiu também usar seus instintos para proteger a paz do mundo por poder carregar cada poder desta raça como Kamen Rider Kiva. Esta luta ocorreu há muito tempo e enfim o jovem conseguiu conter aqueles Fangires que queriam cumprir a persistência do líder, mesmo tendo que sofrer as consequências que causavam na sua própria família nisso tudo. Atualmente, os três vivem no Castelo Doran ainda ajudando Wataru em perigo ocasionado por outras ameaças.

Na sala de jantar, os três Fangires em suas formas humanas jogam Poker tranquilamente.

Ramon: Estou muito preocupado com a Maya. – disse Ramon, um menino com aparência de pré-adolescente, abaixando sua cabeça enquanto coloca suas mãos nas suas bochechas.

Jiro: Bah, preocupado? Deixe ela no mundo dela, pois ela sabe enfrentar situações e desavenças com outros. – falou Jiro com impulso ao menino, enquanto ele lança na mesa com força uma carta de Ás de Copas.

Riki: Eu ainda não acredito que não se importa em perceber o afeto que Ramon tem á princesa. – disse Riki á Jiro, em tom devagar.

Jiro: Isso me preocupa, e é desde a semana passada.

Riki: A Maya segue com problemas desde quando ela entrou para o Go-onger. Como filha mais velha do Wataru e da Miu, o mais novo ainda não poderá dar conselhos.

Jiro: E o que tem a ver o Ramon ainda por cima?

Riki: Ramon gosta muito da Maya como um companheiro. Eu pensava que sabia sobre a rivalidade dela com a Saki. Me preocupa também. – Riki olha para duas cartas viradas á sua frente, mas não faz um novo turno.

Jiro: Parece que a coisa anda pior até hoje... – Jiro pega a mesma carta de Ás de Copas, percebendo que os demais pararam de jogar.

Riki: Ramon, pode falar alguma coisa? – perguntou Riki ao menino, ainda de cabeça baixa e com as mãos nas bochechas.

Ramon: Maya não poderia ir na festa na noite de hoje.

Riki: E porque? – Jiro olha para o menino.

Ramon: Saki briga com ela muitas vezes. Me assusta a Maya sair perdendo nesta situação.

Riki: A Saki gostava quando a Miu era do grupo dela. Então quando Wataru conheceu a Miu e os dois se apaixonaram, um rio foi formado entre os Go-ongers. Ela ainda agia como a Go-on Silver enquanto Wataru estava prestes a descobrir o terrível segredo da família dele. Houve então o dia em que ela não pode fazer a sua cooperação na vitória final do grupo de heróis por estar em processo de gestação, o que causou problemas aos demais. Mesmo desta forma, os Go-ongers conseguiram destruir a Industria Gaiark ao mesmo tempo que nosso grande amigo matou Bat Fangire. E após nove meses, nosso superior se tornou pai com o nascimento da Maya.

Jiro: Dai Maya foi treinada pela mãe, e quando se tornou adolescente ela foi escolhida para ser sua sucessora. Miu se engravidou novamente e veio como segundo filho o Masao, fazendo uns dois anos.

Ramon se levanta da mesa, e sem falar nada ele sai da sala de jantar abrindo a porta dupla. No corredor seguinte, ele segue até o final até o Hall de entrada do castelo e em seguida ele sobre a escadaria de tamanho largo que conecta ao segundo andar. Entrando no corredor direito, ele segue até a segunda porta feita de madeira dura, por onde situa o quarto de Maya. Ramon bate educadamente a porta.

Sentada em frente a um espelho circular e fazendo um alisamento em seu cabelo loiro com uma maquina de escova progressiva, a jovem ouve o bater da porta. Ela coloca o acessório num espaço vago na mesa com vários frascos de cosméticos e se levanta do assento, indo até a porta. Destrancando-a, Maya abre e vê Ramon. Imediatamente ela se comove ao olhar para o rosto entristecido de Ramon.

Maya: Querido o que foi? – perguntou a jovem olhando para o menino.

Ramon: Sigo preocupado com seu destino.

Maya: Meu...destino? Não to entendendo direito, mas se quiser entrar aqui eu deixo. Venha! – a jovem pega em uma das mãos de Ramon e o leva para dentro de seu quarto. Ela ordena com um dedo para que ele sente numa cadeira cor de rosa e então obedece. – Porque está preocupado?

Ramon: Fico triste da falta de sorte que tem com os Go-ongers. – respondeu o menino sem olhar para a jovem. Maya coloca suas mãos na cintura e começa a pensar sobre Saki, se enraivando.

Maya: Não imaginei que ficaria tão preocupado a respeito daquela debiloide. – ela vira sua cabeça para o lado por onde há o pôster da Ayumi Hamasaki na parede rosa. – E você veio aqui pra falar dela?

Ramon: Nunca imaginei que sente um pavor da Saki.

Maya: Tá, foi ela que começou a negar minha presença no bando dela e quer ser a politicamente correta. Que ela me segure enquanto eu estiver viva!

Ramon: Este seu ódio me preocupa.

Maya: Mas não me preocupa. Sei me aturar desta e outras situações. Sou herdeira da Miu, o Jetras me aceitou, o Hiroto me aceitou, e o resto que me acolheu.

Ramon: E porque este ódio por ela? Saki não esta gostando de sua presença por ter substituído sua mãe. Tente fazer que ela fique calma. Na vida tudo há mudanças. – Ramon olha para a jovem.

Maya: Do jeito que ela me trata não tem como melhorar fácil. Apesar dela ser muito exibida. – Maya volta a sentar rente a mesa, pega sua escova progressiva e volta a alisar seu cabelo. O garoto olha para ela ainda sentado na outra cadeira.

Ramon: Deve estar se arrumando para a festa dela. Se tem um atrito por Saki, me responda porque vai na festa.

Maya: Vou ir á força ou levo a pior da mãe(e a única boa que terei é que será o primeiro momento em que sairei com a minha nova Melissa Aranha transparente).

Filha mais velha de Miu Suto e Wataru Kurenai, Maya Kurenai II é uma comum adolescente japonesa da sociedade moderna: gosta de fazer amizades, tem uma afinidade por musicas e tecnologia, compra diversas roupas novas e se diverte em passeios. Ao nascer, a jovem foi batizada com o nome da mãe de Wataru, também chamada de Maya Kurenai, para honrar a família do pai após momentos trágicos envolvendo seus próprios parentes com Fangires. Assim que completou 18 anos, em plena adolescência, ela foi treinada por Miu para se tornar sua sucessora como Go-on Silver enquanto a mãe decide desistir de sua carreira como heroína para seguir uma nova carreira como empresária de uma agência de modelos no bairro de Mizume. Sendo a nova integrante dos Go-ongers, Maya age ao lado de Jetras, que era o mesmo Partner de sua mãe enquanto ela membro do grupo; e junto do irmão Hiroto, que ainda atua como Go-on Gold, reativa os Go-on Wings.

Maya foi bem aceita por quase todos os integrantes do esquadrão. Apenas foi rejeitada por Saki, seguindo isso até hoje. Rouyama gostava muito de quando Miu era a Go-on Silver, e não acha a jovem como uma grande troca por não ser meiga como a mãe. Mas Maya também não gosta do modo convencido que a identidade civil de Go-on Yellow possui, pois pessoas que agem como perfeccionistas não são do agrado da jovem. Pelas indiferenças, as duas entram em constantes discussões principalmente durante as missões devido aos incompatíveis estereótipos de ambas.

Mesmo assim, Maya foi convidada automaticamente pela mãe para comparecer na festa de aniversário. Sem uma saída, ela não pode recusar, sendo que Rouyama seja sua colega de todas as formas no grupo e que uma rejeição apenas poderia causar uma raiva em Miu. A jovem sabe que pode ter novos conflitos com a Saki esta noite, em pleno evento de celebração e no meio de um público. Fora os demais Go-ongers e até mesmo os membros dos Heroic Saviors, outros convidados ainda não imaginam como que as duas não se entendem bastante, e esperam que a festa seja normal e sem problemas, inclusive Marushina, que cedeu seu estabelecimento em Akihabara para fazer a festa. É incerto saber como será o aniversário de uma alegre Yellow com uma Silver que tem um entendimento quase nulo com a outra.

* * *

 **Glossário**

Gyaru – É um estilo de moda sub-cultural criado no Japão nos anos 70 em que jovens garotas usam roupas do tipo urbanismo(como saias e sandálias de salto alto)e andam com cabelos loiros escuros. O nome se inspira na palavra inglesa Gal na pronuncia japonesa, significando Garota. Uma mulher que decide ser uma gyaru expressa sua insatisfação de não querer ter um romance e também um desinteresse por algum emprego. Apesar destas diferenças, este estilo de moda é considerado popular no pais e se tornou uma das grandes influenciadoras na economia fashion japonesa, havendo em cada estado lojas que vendem roupas para interessadas, além de haver também interessadas em outros países que gostam do estilo, mas estas tendo de comprar peças mais em webshops, pois quase não há alguma loja pelo mundo em que venda roupas. Em Shibuya há uma notável quantidade de mulheres gyarus.

John Crome(22\12\1768 - 22\04\1821) - Artista romancista inglês, responsável por desenvolver um estilo de pintura de paisagens diferente do convencional, que se utilizava água-forte via alguma matriz de metal como alumínio, ferro e zinco. Suas pinturas influenciaram uma geração de pintores, que seguiram seu sucesso em seus respectivos trabalhos e principalmente seu filho, John Berner Crome(1794-1842),que devido ao seu nome completo ser idêntico ao do pai,fez que o mesmo se chamasse Old Crome para diferencia-lo pelo nome.


End file.
